Melting Ice and Raging Hearts
by GoldenFox13
Summary: Featherpaw, an apprentice tries healing the heart of Iceheart formerly a loner. However they are two cats that will stop at nothing to keep them apart. Very first attempt at a story the full summery inside.
1. ThunderClan

**Melting Ice and Raging Love**

**Summery:**** Iceheart was named that for a reason, this cold hearted tom was a loner accepted into Thunder clan. The problem is he is often ignored and it seems everyone is against him until an apprentice, Featherpaw comes to warm his heart. The big problem is another she-cat wants him too and another cat wants Featherpaw and they are trying to keep each other apart will they succeed or will Love prevail? **

**Disclaimer:**** Sadly I don't own Warriors, it belongs to Erin Hunter. However I do own my characters.**

**Thunder Clan Allegiances**

**Leader: Foxstar**

Long haired dark ginger almost red tom with a slightly bushy tail with a white tip

**Deputy: Blackpelt**

Solid black tom with green eyes

Mate: Brightcloud

_Apprentice: Mousepaw_

**Medicine cat: Mapleleaf**

Pretty tortoiseshell she-cat, leaf green eyes

_Apprentice: Bluepaw_

**Warriors**

**Thornclaw**

Light brown tom

_Apprentice: Greypaw_

**Flamepelt**

Handsome ginger tom

Mate: Snowfrost

**Silvercloud**

Silver she-cat

Mate: Stormpelt

_Apprentice: Owlpaw_

**Wolffang:**

Brown tom, youngest warrior

**Nightwing:**

Solid black she-cat

Mate: Shadowfang

_Apprentice: Featherpaw_

**Shadowfang:**

Smokey grey tom

Mate: Nightwing

**Swiftwind:**

Black and white tom

_Apprentice: Rocketpaw_

**Iceheart:**

Dark blue tom, icy blue eyes

**Mistyfur:**

Light grey she-cat dark blue eyes

**Brightcloud:**

White she-cat with ginger patches and tail

Mate: Blackpelt

**Darkpelt:**

Dark tabby tom

Mate: Sandwhisker

**Brownsrtipe:**

Brown tom

Mate: Rainingsky

**Queens:**

**Snowfrost:**

Pretty white she-cat with a blue eye and a green eye

Mate of Flamepelt and

Mother of Frostkit and Firekit

**Rainingsky:**

Light grey she-cat with a darker grey underbelly and stripe going down her back

Mate or Brownstripe

Mother of Ripplekit and Oakkit

**Sandwhisker:**

Pale long haired ginger she-cat

Mate of Darkpelt

Mother of Morningkit, Tigerkit and Runningkit

**Apprentice:**

**[From Oldest to youngest**

**Rocketpaw:**

Dark ginger tom with white paw and chest

Fastest and oldest apprentice

**Mousepaw:**

Slim dark brown she-cat with a long tail

**Bluepaw:**

Blue grey she-cat with blue eyes

**Owlpaw:**

Brown tabby tom with amber eyes

**Greypaw:**

Silver tom with grey streaks long fur and amber eyes

Featherpaw's brother

**Featherpaw:**

Silver long haired she-cat light blue eyes

Greypaw's sister

**Elders:**

**Mossstream:**

Pretty tortoiseshell she-cat, youngest Elder

**Oakheart:**

Reddish brown tom

**Halftail:**

Black and white tom with a short tail, oldest cat in Thunder Clan


	2. Prologue

**Melting Ice and Raging Love**

**Prologue**

Fox-chan [Me: lalalala

Japaw: glares

Fox-chan: Hm? What is it Jay?

Jaypaw: Don't call me Jay its Jay**paw** and aren't you forgetting something?

Fox-chan: Nope I totally own Warriors dodges big hard object Fine, fine sighs I **don't** own warriors as the series belongs to Erin Hunter.

**There I did my disclaimer now let the prologue begin **

_I moved through my bit of territory I stopped when I reached the end. I narrowed my eyes when I saw rustling in the bushes I crept forward ignoring the smells of strange cats. I smelt it...it was a mouse the chilly wind of leaf-bare felt like it chilled all the way through my bones and I shivered but I kept my eyes on the moving meal. I wasn't going to turn this mouse down even if it wasn't in my territory and dashed after it. Either I was too slow from the cold or this mouse was fast as the little brown rodent when I finally caught the mouse I realized I was in new territory but I was too hungry to care and I ate my mouse._

_When I was done I looked around trying in vain to figure out how to get back. I heard louder rustling and I smelt cats and the next thing I know I was tackled over by a dark gray tom. I saw two more cats came from the undergrowth a very attractive silver she-cat and a dark ginger tom that looked very much like a fox. "Shadowfang that's enough" the fox looking cat meowed; to me he held an air of leadership. When he asked why was I in Thunder clan territory I was confused and didn't know what Thunder Clan was "Sorry I was trying to hunt I ended up here" I replied and bowed by head. "In this time of leaf-bare I do take to any cat stealing prey however I will let it go" I heard him say. I never forget what he said next "I'm Foxstar, leader of Thunder clan, these two are Silvercloud and Shadowfang it would be great if you would join as a warrior in Thunder Clan" I looked to see the she-cat and the other tom dip their heads towards me. I looked at Foxstar and replied with a yes…That was the biggest mistake I've ever made and if it was possible to stop myself from hunting in those woods for that dang mouse I would have. Yep it's been a moon sense that day in the woods I'm known as Iceheart and I still regret it as Thunder Clan wasn't the best thing that could happen to me._

**Hello everyone I've finally finished as you might have noticed this Prologue is more like a memory, in his point of view [POV of how he joined Thunder Clan. Sorry it isn't very long but hey it's just the Intro. So stay tuned as I start the first chapter of ****Melting Ice and Raging hearts.**


	3. Enter Featherpaw and Rising Shadows

**Melting Ice and Raging Hearts**

**Chapter 1**

Fox-chan: Hello my good people my new guess cat is

Cat appears  
Brambleclaw: Where am I?

Fox-chan: With me welcome to this fantastic story.

Brambleclaw: Oh yes got the information from Jaypaw you need to do the Disclaimer

Fox-chan: What disclaimer I claim everything looks at his claws and gulps oh fine as much as I hate to say this but I **don't **own warriors, Erin Hunter did though I wish I did.

**Disclaimer completed**

_Thoughts_

"**Yelling"**

"Speaking"

Iceheart comes from the warriors den, his dark blue fur shinning in the sunlight making it appear to be a lighter shade of blue. He makes his way to the fresh kill pile and before he could reach his mouse Thornclaw grabbed it first looking smug and padded away as if daring him to do something about it. He just growled and ignored it as it happens a lot sense he got here and he grabbed himself a vole and moved to sit in his usual spot alone. On the way he saw Silvercloud who flicked her tail in greeting as she walked pass to talk with her mate Stormpelt. She was one of the cats who met him that moon ago and seems to be the only one other then Mapleleaf and Shadowfang to actually acknowledge him.

Over by the apprentice den two silver cats sat outside the entrance, one tom and one she-cat these two were Greypaw and Featherpaw. "It's finally getting warmer" Greypaw meowed and stretched. "Yea that means new-leaf is coming" Featherpaw replied back. "Well see you later sister, going hunting with Thornclaw" he meowed and rushed off to the camp entrance to meet up with the light brown warrior. She looked to find someone to talk to, seeing Wolffang with the rest of the apprentices she walked over, "Hello what are you talking about?" she asked. Wolffang welcomed Featherpaw with a friendly mew and flicked a tail signaling to sit down. "We're just talking about Iceheart" Mousepaw hissed quietly. "Why? What about him?" she asked. "Well he never talks to anyone." Rocketpaw stated. "Well maybe if anyone would talk back…I don't get it other then my mother Silvercloud, Shadowclaw and Mapleleaf no one interacts with him. What did he do wrong?" she asked. "Well you see he's a loner, no one really notices him, he was bought into Thunder clan a moon ago before you were made an apprentice." Swiftwind meowed over hearing. "Well…so he hasn't done anything wrong." Featherpaw reasoned she did recall her last moon as a kit when he arrived. "True but you know how the clan ways are, as clan cats loners and rouges are enemies its just the way things are even if he's apart of the clan" Swiftwind reasoned with the apprentice.

** Iceheart's POV**

As I ate I overheard that group of cats talking about me and my eyes narrowed causing one of the apprentices to look away. I even heard the young apprentice; I think her name was Featherpaw, from what it sounded like defending me though I didn't know why. I was surprised no one really seemed to care all that much that I'm here. _If only I wasn't in the forest that faithful day then none of this could have happened. _I thought to myself I glanced back over to the group and saw Featherpaw looking at me with sympathetic eyes I growled lowly so no one could hear and looked somewhere else I don't need anyone's sympathy especially from an apprentice

** Normal POV**

Featherpaw sat there staring for a moment _I wonder why he's so cold…I know I'll be his friend then he won't be by himself anymore_ she thought innocently not knowing it would lead to so much more later. "I'm going to try and talk to him" she told the others. "Good luck" Bluepaw mewed and Mousepaw nods as well. Featherpaw purrs, out of the apprentices Bluepaw and Mousepaw she got along with the most, they were her best friends. "Good luck" Owlpaw chimed in, "I think you are mouse brained" Rocketpaw meowed but they just ignored the comment as Featherpaw gets up and makes her way over to the blue warrior.

Seeing a figure covering his sunlight he looked to see the silver apprentice who's fur seemed to glow. His icy gaze fell on her, "What do you want apprentice?" he meowed. "My name isn't apprentice, its Featherpaw" she meowed. "And I wanted to see how you were" she added trying to strike a positive conversation. He gave her the look, the look that sends everyone shrinking away if not flinching but Featherpaw kept her blue eyes fixed on him. He became confused _my glare had no effect on this apprentice when all the warriors I shot that glare at would stop in their tracks to avoid me _he thought and ignored both his thought and the apprentice and got up without a word and walked out of camp. Featherpaw watched him go a bit upset at why he was like this, "I was just trying to be nice." she meowed. "That's okay Featherpaw forget him" Wolffang meowed calmly and stuck his muzzle gently into the silver she-cat's fur. She just nodded but now she was just as determined to get him to speak to her in a positive way.

"Featherpaw you're on patrol with Nightwing, Thornclaw, Swiftwind, Mousepaw and Brightcloud," Blackclaw meowed as he went up to the silver apprentice. "She nodded and she went to the camp entrance where the others were already. " I saw you trying to talk with Iceheart, trying to get through to him is like Shadow clan becoming nice." Nightwing meowed. "But he's always alone…but I guess I wasn't good enough" she meowed softly to her mentor as the patrol began. "Cats can't be changed all the time. Perhaps he needs more time or he may never change" Nightwing said practically encouraging her apprentice to try again. The patrol headed to the border with Shadow clan and Thornclaw hissed when he smelt they were up to their old trick, trying to take territory. "They're taking territory again" Mousepaw said grimly and Featherpaw nodded when she and Nightwing caught up with them. Thornclaw and Swiftwind started re scent marking to where it should be, Brightcloud and Mousepaw checked for anything else out of place. Mousepaw, first to detect something she froze, she has smelt a Shadow clan cat.

The grey tabby was furious to see them trying to take back territory that he and his patrol worked to take from them. He flicked his tail to summon his patrol and let out a hiss and they leaped from the bushes. "Trying to take back our territory" he hissed. His patrol, counting himself was made ten warriors and apprentices, making them outnumber the thunder clan patrol and the rest of them were gathering around prepared to spring at the Thunder clan cats. "Greyclaw you know very well it's OUR territory, go back on your own lands" Nightwing hissed. "We claim this part as new Shadow clan territory and we're prepared to fight, Shadow clan attack" he hissed and the 9 warriors charged much to Featherpaw's horror. She was closer to Greyclaw so she ended up attacking him. It didn't take long before she was pinned down and Nightwing tackled him off of her. Mousepaw who scent a fellow apprentice running back to Shadow clan lands she took this chance to run to get help, "I'll be back with help!" she yowled to her clan mates who were obviously getting beat…..

**Sorry it took so long, School was starting back up and I didn't have time for the computer so much. Though Shadow clan isn't really involved in this but I have small plan to bring out the best of Iceheart from this. Now because its Labor day weekend I have more time to be on the computer so this means more stories. Now the big question is….will Mousepaw make it back in time to help the small patrol or will it be too late, find out on the next chapter of Melting Ice and Raging Hearts**


	4. Battle of the Shadows

**Melting Hearts and Raging Love**

**Chapter 2**

Fox-chan: let's see who my guess cat shall be today

Cat appears

Featherpaw: hello creator –purrs-

Fox-chan: Hello Feather

Featherpaw: will something happen in this chapter?

Fox-chan: you just have to find out Feather….-sighs- Warriors **doesn't **belong to me….Erin Hunter owns warriors. However I do Own Feather here –pets Featherpaw-

**I just had a crazy idea last night and so you just might see another story coming. I might and I might not maybe when I write another chapter or two first. Anyway I hope you enjoy this next story.**

"**Yelling"**

"Speaking"

_Thoughts_

_**//We left off with Mousepaw running to get help for the small patrol of six…will she make it or will she not…we shall find out//**_

Mousepaw was running as fast as her legs can carry her, she ran and ran and ended up crashing into the cold hearted tom himself. He growled in irritation, "What is with the running apprentice?" he asked. "You have to help…the patrol…Shadow clan…help…Feather…attack..."she panted and Iceheart wished she could talk in a complete sentence but can only assume that Shadow clan is attacking a patrol and glanced to Mousepaw "Go back to camp and get more help" he called back as he rushed to find the patrol Mousepaw nodded and ran off again.

When she got back she ran to Blackpelt, we need help…we ran into a huge Shadow clan patrol…taking territory from us again" she meowed. Blackpelt nodded, Foxstar who over heard jumped on high ledge, "Okay lets go assist the patrol, Wolffang, Silvercloud, Greypaw and Stormpelt" he called. Greypaw got to his paws determined to claw some shadow clan tail and help his sister. "Blackpelt, head this group to help out, Mousepaw lead them to where the attack is and then come back to rest." Foxstar added and got off of high ledge. The black warrior left with the four warriors with Mousepaw leading the way. _Hold on guys we're coming!_ She thought.

The patrol was a bit bigger as a few more cats joined in, they really wasn't going to give up the stretch of territory which was always rich in prey. A big tabby knocked Brightcloud into a tree and was prepared to do the finishing bite to the neck Iceheart leaped from the undergrowth and tackled into the tom with a snarl. The two ended up in a wrestle of tabby and blue fur, each tom was slashing and biting. Brightcloud was surprised to see him and he just saved her. Featherpaw went to assist Swiftwind who was fighting three cats and jumped on a she-cat's back and bit hard on her ear. The cat hissed and shook violently to get Featherpaw off who just hung on. Swiftwind quickly slashed at her flank and she fell to the ground and Featherpaw got off and he shot her a grateful look. Before long she heard Blackpelt's battle cry she saw Blackpelt with more help along with her friend Mousepaw who went straight to her looking tired. "Oh no there's a lot more now, are you okay?" she meowed and lightly traced a gash along Featherpaw's flank with her tail, "Yes of course the others are worse off though" Featherpaw replied not concerned about herself and jumped back in the fight while Mousepaw went back to camp like she was told.

Blackpelt went straight for Greyclaw, and the two were at it, hissing and slashing at one another. They were pretty evenly matched which made it harder on Blackpelt. He was too slow and just received a gash on his right eye, a scar that won't ever fully heal. Owlpaw came to the rescue and jumped on the gray tabby's back and hit at his neck. Taking this as his chance Blackpelt signaled Owlpaw to move and knocked Greyclaw to the ground and pinned him down with a paw placed firmly on his neck, not to kill him but to hold him. Greyclaw yowled and hissed and spat curses "Leave now!" Blackpelt hissed and let the tom up who called a retreat while running off. Silvercloud clawed at a she-cat but let the ginger warrior go, Greypaw had an apprentice pinned down but didn't let him go until he raked his claws along the cats belly, Stormpelt watched as the cats leave he has a few slashes and small tuffs of fur missing. Iceheart wanted to finish off this tom but knew it wouldn't be fair and let the tom run off. He looked to see a group of cats still trying to have a go at a cat and hissed and charged at them and they instantly left. To his and Silvercloud's horror there lay Featherpaw and Nightwing in a bloody and bruised heap on the ground, "Sister…." Greypaw mewed and held his head down….

**Iceheart's POV**

I ran when I found out there was an attack on our territory from Shadow clan. It was worse then I thought when I saw the shadow clan patrol. I saw one about to try and kill Brightcloud, my eyes narrowed, I may not care for anyone in this clan but I won't let them become harmed either. So rushed in and tackled the large tom, he was tough, way bigger then me but I managed to chase him off but I felt the stings of the cuts he gave me along my flank. I saw a flash of Silver and saw Featherpaw helping out Swiftwind. I hear Blackpelt's call and knew Mousepaw was successful in bringing help and I continued to fight. Eventually I heard Greyclaw calling it quits. I saw a group of Shadow clanners and attacked to help the poor cat who maybe trying to fight this group of cats, I held back a gasp and my gaze fixed on the bloody silver she-cat Featherpaw and Nightwing's limp bodies. I heard Silvercloud moan in sorrow and looked to see poor Greypaw looking like he might cry. I didn't want to believe this apprentice was dead, something tugged at my belly at the thought. I walked over to her and gently brushed my tail around the nose and mouth area to tell if they were alive…I sighed when I felt both Featherpaw and Nightwing breathing.

**Normal POV**

"Stop the sobbing…they're alive" Iceheart told them and Silvercloud rushed to her daughter and gave her gentle licks and murmuring in her ear. To confirm her being alive she flicked her tail and whimpered. "Lets get both of them back to camp" Blackpelt ordered, Nightcloud, still conscious shakily gets to her paws and Stormpelt and Blackpelt help support her. While Silvercloud carried Featherpaw in by the scruff and followed them all back to camp with Greypaw never leaving her side and Iceheart takes the rear.

At camp Mapleleaf quickly rushed to work she patched up Featherpaw she was very concern about the blood though some of it was from Shadow clan. "Very deep gashes…" she murmured and licked the young cat's forehead. She and Bluepaw fixed up the remaining warriors and they left minus Silvercloud and Greypaw who were grooming Silverpaw's ruffled pelt. Before leaving Stormpelt brushed against his mate, "Okay you two, give her some rest, you can come back later" Mapleleaf hated telling them that but the silver apprentice needed room to sleep. "Oh yes, my apologies Mapleleaf" replied Silvercloud who lead Graypaw out.

Later on Featherpaw woke up and was looked over by Mapleleaf. Iceheart walked in and looked at both Nightwing and the apprentice who only blinked at him. Mapeleaf twitched her whiskers and moved towards the back to give him room as she knew he wouldn't come to visit injured cats. "Came to see me?" she asked. He padded to her and stuck his nose against her, "Of course…for a moment I thought you died." He said. "So did I…those group of cats came from no where and attacked me…then Nightwing came to help and next thing I knew I'm in camp." She meowed practically explaining what happened. "Well thanks for worrying" she said. Without his fur, Iceheart would have had a thin blush, "I wasn't worried about just you, and Nightwing was injured too" he said. Featherpaw's eyes held laughter as she could tell he was at least concerned for her she proved that when she tried sitting up when he instantly came to her side to support her. He didn't know why but he didn't like seeing her injured and it made him just as bitter towards shadow clan then towards the very clan he was in. His eyes bore into her, "This won't happen again…" he mumbled. "Huh? What do you mean? Shadow clan? Well as long as they are shadow clan cats then there will always be fights" she said. "No, that's not it. I meant you getting hurt. I won't let that happen again." He declared. She blinked, "How…not let me battle…I'm a clan cat so I have to fight it's my duty" she said. "No, but I'll protect you" he said without much thought. She didn't want to seem like she needed it but she felt warm all of a sudden _Do I have fever again…_ she wondered. She gently touched noses with him "Thanks Iceheart" she meowed. He looked stunned at the contact and blinked, he placed his mask on, now expressionless and left without a word.

**Sorry it took so long as I wanted to try and make this chapter longer. Well I'll try to update more but I would like to know what you think about this story.**


	5. Rocketpaw's time to Shine!

**Melting Ice and Raging Hearts**

**Okay I got three reviews…better then nothing and it shows someone is reading my story. So thank you ReaderFanFic, Soundslikeliar and Silverdaimond23 for not only Reading but Reviewing as well. Oh and I will try a bit harder on that ReaderFanFic as I'm always told this and its an annoying habit.**

**Soundslikeliar: Thanks for the suggestion I think I will do that, I was trying out the POV thing but I will defiantly try it out your way. Again I will try to work on that problem as ReaderFanFic said the same thing and thanks for the Name comment, it took me awhile to come up with those names.**

Me: okay our guess cat for today is….

Cat Appears

Leafpool: Wait why am I here?

Me: Because I have summoned you and because I want to tell you to get Crowfeather back…he doesn't belong with Nightcloud --

Leafpool: I can't… he has a mate and kit now

Me: Get some back bone Leafpool you deserve him.

Leafpool: -stares at Goldenfox- don't you have a disclaimer to do…

Me: Huh? I so totally own warriors –dodges hard flying objects- oh Fine I **DON'T** Own Warriors but I **DO** own my sweet Featherpaw. So now let the story begin.

_**// last time Featherpaw and Nightwing were seriously injured and now they are in Mapleleaf's den. The cold hearted tom came to visit the silver apprentice who caught a glimpse of a side she's never seen from him. To top things off he stated that he wants to protect her does he really mean it or it was for the sake of the moment//**_

A few days went by and the two she-cats got frequent visits during their time of recovery. The tortoiseshell she-cat came back in her den with her apprentice trailing behind her, "Wake up you two" said Mapleleaf. Bluepaw then nudged her friend and her mentor. Featherpaw yawned and sat up, "Oh Morning Bluepaw and Mapleleaf" she mewed. She looked to see her mentor was up and blinked looking at them as if asking why she was woken up. "You both are now well enough to leave my den now but don't rush into hard training so soon" she told them. Featherpaw was overjoyed and left Mapleleaf's den only to run into her brother who purred and swatted playfully at her ear, "Good to have you awake again Sister" he meowed. "Same here, I was getting bored in there" she replied and they both laughed. They shared a mouse together and just as the two had finished they heard Foxstar's yowl, "All cats old enough to catch their own prey gather around High ledge for a clan meeting." Featherpaw got up and walked over to the gathering cats, Wolffang purred at her arrival and signaled with his tail to sit next to him. "I've called this meeting to do one of my other favorite duties as a leader, Rocketpaw has earned his warrior name. Rocketpaw step forward" Foxstar meowed. Rocekptaw stepped forward looking calm but the fur pricking on his tail was proof of his excitement. "Rocketpaw, do you promise to uphold the warrior code even at the cost of your life" he said starting the ceremony. "I do" Rocketpaw meowed loud and clear, he held his head high and his dark ginger pelt burning like flames in the morning sun. "Then by the power of Star clan I give you your warrior name. Rocketpaw from this day forth you will be known as Rocketfoot. Thunder clan welcomes you as a full warrior." Foxstar meowed. The Clan started to cheer, "Rocketfoot, Rocketfoot, Rocketfoot!"and Swiftwind, Rocketfoot's former mentor, being the loudest as he couldn't have been more proud of his apprentice. "Now remember Rocketfoot, tonight you guard camp in silence" Foxstar told the new warrior and jumped form High ledge. When everyone slowly broke apart to go back to what they were doing Featherpaw walked straight to the new warrior, "So Rocketfoot…what's it like being a warrior?" she asked. Rocketfoot couldn't have been happier "It's great!" he meowed. "Well see you later Warrior Rocket_foot_ "she purred. "Featherpaw" she looked to see her mother Silvercloud and her father Stormpelt coming towards her. She paused and next thing she k new she was being showered with licks and purrs from her mother. "We were told by Mapleleaf that you and Nightwing were good to go." Stormpelt meowed and nuzzled his daughter. "I was so worried about you" Silvercould mewed and finally stopped grooming her kit. Featherpaw stole a glance at Nightwing who was getting the same treatment from her mate Shadowfang. "Now go along, looks like Owlpaw is eager for his training" Silvercloud purred at how eager he looked and left her kit along with Stormpelt. She went to her friend Mousepaw who looked glad to see her, "Feeling better?" she asked. "Of course" Featherpaw mewed with a smile. "Then lets play fight" she mewed and tackled over her friend. Featherpaw playfully hissed and cuffed Mousepaw's ear. They tumbled around like they were kits again. When they stopped they heard chuckling and Featherpaw, who was on her back, looked up and saw Iceheart and blushed under her fur embarrassed to be caught acting so kit like. Before she could say anything he walked off with a very amused look on his face. She sighed as she got on her paws and begin to lick her ruffled fur flat again, "See you later Featherpaw I'm going to train some more, after the fight with Shadow clan patrol I want to be more of use other then running for help" she mewed and padded away. The silver apprentice then wondered what she could do next and Wolffang came to her rescue, "Featherpaw, would you care to hunt with me" he asked. Featherpaw looked at him and smiled, "Sure, anything to get out of camp" she mewed and walked along side him as they left camp, unaware of a pair of icy blue eyes watching.

**Phew, I'm finally done with this Chapter. Hmmm well thanks again to the people who reviewed. And I'm sorry I took so long only to have a short chapter…. I'll get to work on Chapter 4**


	6. A Fox Discovery

Melting Ice and Raging Hearts

**Melting Ice and Raging Hearts**

Me: Hello I'm now going to work on this chapter. And now for our guess cat….

……

……………

……………….

Cat Appears

Greypaw: um…hello?

Fox-chan: Hello Greypaw, I have summoned you for the opening of this chapter

Greypaw: Yay! –Jumps for joy- I finally get to go

Fox-chan: -smiles- now let's begin!!

Greypaw: don't you have something to do…..

Fox-chan: …fine I **don't **own warriors

_**/Last time Featherpaw and Nightwing are now well enough to leave Mapleleaf's den. Rocketpaw has gotten his warrior's ceremony and is now Rocketfoot./**_

Featherpaw walked along side Wolffang, the young warrior, had already caught two mice and Featherpaw sighed. "What is wrong Featherpaw?" he asked her. She shook her head "Nothing I just concerned…what if Shadow clan ties to take more territory again" she said looking around. Wolffang nodded "Yea I understand but you don't have to worry, I'll do my best to look after you" he said calmly and Featherpaw remembered what Iceheart said. She found it nice someone wanted to look after her but she didn't want any of them thinking she wanted to be protected. "No you don't have to, if you protect me then I won't be able to protect myself or the clan." She said and then suddenly fell and landed with a thud. "Featherpaw are you alright!" he asked and looked down into the hole she fell into and he drew back his lips in a snarl, the scent of fox filled his nose. Featherpaw's fur prickled as she realized where she landed in "I'm fine…we need to go back to report the fox hole" she meowed and climbed back up. Wolffang nodded and padded back to camp on the way they met up with Mistyfur. The gray she-cat just finished catching a squirrel and turned to look at them. "Oh hello Wolffang, Featherpaw" she meowed sweetly. Featherpaw smiled, this was one of the nicest warriors she had ever come across and wanted to be as nice as her. "Hello Mistyfur…um I suggest you keep an eye open we found a fox hole a few moments ago" Featherpaw told her. She nodded looking concerned "I hope we don't run into foxes…well I'll keep an eye open , you two go tell Foxstar" Mistyfur meowed and walked off.

The two cats walked into camp and looked around for Foxstar. Featherpaw walked to ran into Iceheart. He stared, icy eyes never leaving her for a moment before walking off without a word. She blinked wondering what was up with him. She looked and found the deputy "Hey Blackpelt…have you seen Foxstar?" she asked him blue eyes looking up at him. He shook his head "No, Foxstar lead a patrol why what's the matter?" he responded but then asked. "Well Wolffang and I found a possible den site for foxes" she mewed. "Oh thanks for telling me Featherpaw I will inform foxstar upon his return" replied the black tom and padded off. Wolffang had placed his one of his mice in front of her and bashfully shuffled his paws "Um….erm…Featherpaw would you care to eat with me?" he asked. Featherpaw smiled at him and nodded sitting with him and began to eat happily flicking her tail back and forth. A few tail lengths away Bluepaw and Mousepaw watched in amusement "Hehe I think he likes her" Mousepaw meowed and Bluepaw swiped her ear "Oh your warrior name should be Mousebrain! You just figured it out I mean Wolffang had a crush on Featherpaw for the longest time" Bluepaw hissed quietly to the brown she-cat so the two wouldn't here. "Hey I don't notice these kinds of things ….I think they look cute together" Mousepaw meowed back and they continued to chatter as Wolffang and Featherpaw finished their meal. Featherpaw purred "Thanks for the meal Wolffang" just then a bloody Brightcloud comes in camp she heaved, completely out of breath! "Fox we….need help" she meowed. Blackclaw got into action "Alright Iceheart, Thornclaw, Rocketfoot and Mousepaw go back with Brightcloud to assist Foxstar" he ordered and the cats raced off.

Mousepaw felt excitement and fear course through her. This time she would prove herself. She would not be the one running back for help she would help if it killed her. She blinked as she saw Rocketfoot's ginger pelt dash by her. Then he slowed into Mousepaw's pace as if deciding not to be faster then Brightcloud as she was the one showing them the way. He looked ready for the challenge his eyes gleamed with energy and glanced at Mousepaw "Heh nothing to be so nervous about, Mousey" he sneered seeing she was nervous. But he also knew she'd get fired up when he made rude comments to he did this on purpose to make her angry so she wouldn't be scared. As expected the small brown she-cat got irritated and her fur prickled "No time for this Rocket_paw_" she hissed countering his tease purposely calling his apprentice name. The ginger tom hissed and sped up away from her and in no time the scent of blood and fox hits the noses of all the cats. Brightcloud lets out a yowl as she leaps through the bushes. Rocketfoot , Iceheart, Mousepaw, and Thornclaw followed and what they saw made them gape in horror…

**Yes hehe I made a cliffie…at least I think so. And I'm sooooooo sorry about not updating it's been a bit hard for me lately. I've read a lot of fanfics so I'm inspired to do some chapters this weekend.**


	7. Aftermath and a New day

Melting Ice and Raging Love

**Melting Ice and Raging Love**

**Sorry the last chapter was so short. I will work harder on making longer chapters. I just had to get rid of that other chapter. Soon I will be making a new Character list.**

Fox-chan: Aright now on to this chapter

Rocketfoot: -Comes up from no where- Oh no you don't you have to do the disclaimer…

Fox-chan: Fine….I **don't** own warriors.

Rocketfoot: Oh and will I be in this chapter. I mean how come the new warrior can't be in the chapters

Fox-chan: Well I did include you did I not? But don't worry you will be involved a lot more this time

'_Thought'_

"Talking"

_**Dreaming**_

_**/Last time Brightcloud announced that the patrol Foxstar was in was being attacked by foxes. Blackclaw has sent the warriors Iceheart, Thornclaw, Rocketfoot and the apprentice Mousepaw and they now race to get to their leader./**_

What they all saw was the bodies of Brownstripe, and Flamepelt. Foxstar was covered in scars and his fur was bristling as he stood against the injured fox. He turned when the warriors jumped through he bushes. "Thank goodness Brightcloud…" with a grunt Foxstar passed out after losing too much blood. "Foxstar!" Mousepaw yowled and ran to move him out of the way her tail just barley managed to escape the fox's teeth. Flamepelt hissed in pain but stood up on wobbly paws. Iceheart and Rocketfoot jumped together at the fox while the others clawed at its legs and chest. The fox howled and grabbed Brightcloud and flung her into a bush. He shook violently knocking off Rocketfoot while Iceheart clunk on teeth sinking into the dog like creature's scruff. Mousepaw charged at the fox, giving a warning to Iceheart to move as she tackled the fox over and begins to claw at its underbelly. The fox yowled in pain and grabbed the apprentice by the scruff and shook with vengeance and knocked her to a tree with a thud. Rocketfoot watched in horror before letting out a hiss and Thornclaw held the fox down while the others did as much damage as possible. The fox got up and limped off with Rocketfoot chasing it away with hisses and spits. The four cats panted and Brightcloud limped from a bush and nudged Brownstripe but felt nothing but cold fur. Brownstripe was now dead. Rocketfoot rushed to Mousepaw and nudged her small body gently licking her ear "Mousepaw if you are alive making any noise or movement." He meowed with concern. Mousepaw groaned and opened her eyes "Oh man…I let that fox throw me like a rat… I assume it's chased off" she responded and sat up. "Mouse brain you could have been killed" he muttered harshly though his eyes showed concern which sort of surprised her. Was this the same Rocketfoot who would make rude comments a tall the apprentices only moons ago? His eyes flickered back to normal and turned away after making sure she was alright. "Brownstripe is dead…poor Rainingsky she will be so devastated" Brightcloud murmured and Thornclaw grabbed the dead cat's scruff. Foxstar was just recovering as he had just lost a life and he felt stronger now after losing his life though he was still sore he was well enough to stand and move on his own. "Thank you we will have a vigil for Brownstripe who risked his life to save mine" he meowed and led the cats home with Thornclaw carrying the dead Brownstripe, Iceheart supporting Flamepelt and Rocketfoot supporting Mousepaw.

Featherpaw and the clan stood by anxiously as they waited for the patrol to return. She felt terrible '_If only Wolffang and I had gotten back sooner…then Foxstar and the others would have gotten a better warning…' _she thought and then she felt Wolffang press against her as if understanding how she's feeling. Foxstar came into the clan along with Rocketfoot and Mousepaw, and with Thornclaw carrying the limp body of Brownstripe. Featherpaw looked for Iceheart and Brightcloud and saw them both along with Flamepelt. The queens Rainingsky and Snowfrost came out when they came back. Flamepelt limped away from Iceheart and straight to Snowfrost. The white she-cat purred and began licking his injuries "I'm so glad you are alright…Firekit and Frostkit were so worried" she meowed as if on cue two kits, Firekit a flaming ginger she-kit ran out of the nursery along with her snow white brother, Frostkit. They ran up to their dad meowing their concerns well mostly Firekit, Frostkit was calm but showed concern for his dad. Featherpaw padded up to Iceheart an unknown gleam in her eyes. "Wow you are strong…You barely have a scratch" she praised. "Yea well the fight didn't last long for any of us to get hurt well not so much any way" he said and a mournful yowl pierced the clan. It was Rainingsky she received the news from Foxstar that Brownstripe, her mate, was dead. She went and begins sharing tongues with him for the last time. Her kits, Oakkit and Ripplekit looked on with horror. The clan gathered to say a final goodbye to the warrior. After awhile Foxstar had cleared the way for Brownstripe's family and close friends to say their goodbyes.

Featherpaw sat with the other apprentices watched the poor queen who was crying her eyes out. Her mate had died and now her kits had no father and the apprentice felt terrible "It's my fault…."she muttered. "Why you say that?" asked her brother Greypaw as he sat beside her. "If…if I had only came back to camp sooner…I could have warned them about the fox so they would be careful…maybe Brownstripe would have been here…with Rainingsky and with his kits" she mewled back head low. "It was bound to happen…don't blame yourself Featherpaw…" he meowed. "I have to go check on Mousepaw…she wanted to tell me something earlier but she had to go to Mapleleaf's den" she told her brother and walked over to the medicine cats den and brushed by Flamepelt who was leaving as she had entered and saw the brown apprentice laying down as Mapleleaf applied some herds to her injuries. "Hello Featherpaw I'll leave you to Mousepaw" meowed the beautiful tortoiseshell she-cat and left her den and went to check on Rainingsky with poppy seeds so she could calm her down knowing she was depressed with Brownstripe. "Okay Mousepaw what you have to tell me?" she asked sitting next to her friend and gently grooms Mousepaw's fur making sure not to lick up the herbs on her wounds. Mousepaw purred at her friend but then had a look of confusion "Well…I'm concerned….Rocketfoot…was acting weird…he was actually concerned about me that I was injured he even helped me back to camp…its weird sense he always teased, sneered and made smart comments to us when he was just Rocketpaw" she meowed. Featherpaw shrugged…she had a guess but she could be wrong _he could like Mousepaw…well she is a good cat and she was the only one not afraid of his comments _she thought. "Well he could just being mature being a new warrior he cant be teasing us any more." She meowed. Mousepaw nodded accepting that answer "Yea good point…but he does have to sit silent vigil tonight he was just a warrior…talk about a first warrior's task" she meowed but sighed. "But me…I'm just as old as him…but I'm so useless…last time we were attacked by Shadow clan…I had to sit back while you fought so hard…and I wanted to try and fight off this fox so I could prove my worth…but I was one of the first to get knocked out by the fox…I suck at being a warrior" she meowed. Featherpaw narrowed her blue eyes, she couldn't believe what she was hearing "Come on Mousepaw…you brought help to us that time Mousepaw we couldn't have won without you" she meowed. "And I may not have been there to fight but Im sure you fought with all your might…foxes can kill or cripple the strongest warriors" added the silver apprentice. She knew her friend wasn't terrible and tried to reassure her by grooming her and nuzzled her "Well I have to go…I promised Nightwing Id go with her to train with Owlpaw" she meowed and left running up to her mother who purred with delight and licked her. Together the four cats went out into the forest each keeping a look out for more foxes.

Silvercloud and Nightwing sat side by side they were going to assess their apprentices training. "Alright remember claws sheathed and its no competition" reminded Silvercloud knowing her daughter took her training seriously. "Alright…begin" Nightwing meowed and Owlpaw quickly jumped at Featherpaw who dodged and tackled him. The two tumbled, a mixture of silver and brown fur when they stopped Owlpaw was on top and slashed his paws on her underbelly as if doing so with an enemy had this been a fight he would had an advantage. Featherpaw squealed as it sort of tickled but playfully hissed and used her kind paws to kick him off and Owlpaw landed on his back with a grunt and scrambled to move before she pounced but she had gotten him gently holding him by the scruff as if it were the killing blow to the neck. The two panted as a cloud of dust swarmed from their tussle and their pelts were dirty and ruffled. The warriors purred "Great job…Owlpaw be quicker on your feet it could be life or death in battle" Silvercloud meowed. Turning to her daughter she had pride in her eyes "Excellent …the death blow to the neck is great to end a battle but remember we must avoid killing enemies at all cost unless our lives are in danger" she reminded her daughter. Owlpaw shrunk at his mistake, he felt ashamed to have allowed him to be in the most vulnerable position other then the belly being exposed. But then brightened up at Nightwing's praise "Owlpaw didn't do so bad, the belly rake would have sent any cat running had it been a real fight. And of course quick maneuver with the kick Featherpaw" she meowed. Featherpaw purred and lets go of Owlpaw and licks his fur down a little "You were awesome you would have injured me for sure I have to do better to avoid being tackled on my back like that" she said her eyes wide and glowing. Owlpaw smiled he was glad she wasn't like Rocketfoot who'd take the praises and then tease him when they used to assess their skills against each other. He stood up and playfully cuffed her ear "Thanks" he meowed. "Alright now we would have assessed your hunting but after the fox attack we will hold back on that for tomorrow. Let's go back and we can hunt on the way" meowed Silvercloud and the silver she-cat walks back off to camp. Nightwing turned and followed with the two apprentices trailing behind her.

At camp Rocketfoot sat guarding camp as he was now on silent vigil. His mind drifted off and he wondered off to the brown she-cat. Her slim frame, her long tail…. _Great Star clan what am I'm thinking!?_ He thought to himself. He wasn't sure why she of all she-cats came to him mind. He did wanted to know how she was doing but of course he would have to find out in the morning when he could talk. Suddenly he heard rustling and turned to see Silvercloud coming back with Owlpaw, Featherpaw, and Nightwing. Featherpaw flicked her tail in silent greeting and Rocketfoot nodded and watched them go inside of camp. Featherpaw sad her mice in the fresh kill pile and pulled out a rabbit and turned to Owlpaw who was putting a thrush and a squirrel in the pile. "Hey want to share with me?" she asked him. The brown tabby apprentice smiled and nodded "Sure I'd like to" he replied and the two sat together and ate. The sun was starting to set casting a golden light over the camp and the cats begin to share tongues or go into their dens to go to sleep. Owlpaw turned to the silver apprentice and opened his mouth but then Wolffang showed up. "Oh Hi Featherpaw" he meowed and shot the tabby apprentice an irritated look. Featherpaw smiled seeing it was Wolffang "Hello…oh did you want to share tongues with me?" she asked. He looked into her eyes "Yes I would like to" he responded and rasped his tongue over her head and before long begin sharing tongues. Owlpaw had gone to share tongues with his buddy Greypaw. Later the sun went down and Featherpaw was about to go to sleep when she saw the kits of Brownstripe sitting outside looking sad. Ripplekit, who was always so full of energy, was lying quietly in the dust. Featherpaw felt a wave of guilt as she remembered it was all her fault and blinked away tears in her eyes. With a sigh she walked inside with Greypaw and Owlpaw as they settled in they realized how empty it was seeing it was just the three of them. Rocketfoot was no longer an apprentice, and Mousepaw was still too injured to come back from the medicine cat's den. "I miss Mousepaw…she used to talk and make things fun in here" Featherpaw mewled. She then felt her brother licked her ear to comfort her. "Its alright Featherpaw Mapleleaf said she just wanted to make sure she was okay before Sending Mousepaw back" he said to reassure his sister. It worked because she didn't look so sad anymore and curled up next to her brother and before long the three went to sleep….

Rocketfoot stood out watching the night sky. His ginger fur riffled as it was slightly chilly. He listened as the camp grew quiet and knew they were asleep. He yawned once growing tired but shook himself 'No_! I wont go to sleep…I have to watch over camp'_ he thought trying to keep awake. He stared into Silverpelt and began to think all he could do now he was a warrior, he could finally train an apprentice for one thing. He couldn't wait for that. But he drifted off to that one she-cat. He couldn't understand why he was thinking about her and brushed it off as concern. She was after all, his clan mate and would be concern for anyone of them. He clawed at the earth in irritation, she kept appearing in his mind. A cool breeze came and it ruffled his fur and calmed him and his eyes closed but kept alert so he wouldn't fall asleep. As the wind died he listened for every move in the forest and the moon as it slowly makes its way down.

D/R/E/A/M

_**Featherpaw was hunting in the woods scenting a rabbit. She dropped to a hunters crouch and stalked the rabbit but before she could pounce the woods grew darker. It turned completely black and stars begin to fill the black space. Featherpaw sat up looking confused "What's going on?" she asked as she didn't understand why it was as dark as the night sky. Suddenly a brown tom stood before her but it wasn't any brown tom it was Brownstripe as the scent of thunder clan and forest came to her. Her eyes went wide and went to him "Brownstripe!" she called and before she knew it tears fell down her face, they continued to fall and she couldn't stop. She felt so guilty, so angry, so upset, she could have saved him, had she came back in time. "Brownstripe…I'm so sorry" she mewled. He brushed against her a purr thundered from him. "It's not your fault, Star clan called me and I had to go" he meowed. "Have you talked to Rainingsky? Or perhaps Ripplekit and Oakkit?" she asked him. "Yes I visited Rainingsky telling her I'm fine and to not be side…it hurts me to see her like that. "I also came to tell you beware of the raging Wolf and the cold Mist, beware Featherpaw" he meowed as he faded into stars and disappeared. "Wait!" she called out but knew it was too late.**_

Early that morning Featherpaw felt a paw poke at her side, she looked up into icy blue eyes and knew it was Iceheart. "Get up you have a morning patrol with Me, Nightwing and Darkpelt" he meowed and walked away. He was suddenly tackled by a giggling silver fluff. He landed with a grunt and looked up into her sapphire blue eyes. She smiled down at him with a grin "Good morning Iceheart!" she meowed to him she even nuzzled him for fun. Iceheart looked surprised and felt his heart race and shook his head before getting from under her and flicks his tail before leaving the apprentice den with the excited apprentice behind him. They saw a tired Rocketfoot who walked up to Foxstar who appeared to be watching the nursery for some reason. "Oh you may now speak Rocketfoot your vigil is over…be sure to get some well earned rest" me meowed. Rocketfoot nodded and went into his new den, the warrior's den. Nightwing smiled when she saw her apprentice and purred "Morning you two are you ready?" she asked. Darkpelt just ignored Iceheart and walked on when they were ready. Featherpaw looked around for any prey as well as sniffed out any fox scents just in case of another attack. Iceheart could see how nervous she was and brushed against her and murmured quietly for her to hear "Don't worry Featherpaw" before walking slightly ahead as to not have Nightwing or Darkpelt suspect something. Featherpaw grew warm again and nodded feeling a bit better. Iceheart saw a sparrow that swooped down to eat worms and seeds on the ground and Iceheart ran for it. The bird took off and with a running start Iceheart leaped into the air and his claws snagged a wing bringing it down with him and quickly killed his prey. Featherpaw's eyes were filled with awe a lot of cats couldn't catch birds not with that much speed and grace. Apparently neither has Nightwing because she purred in delight "That was great speed and timing I think even Swiftwind would be impressed" she meowed. Even Darkpelt looked surprised which made it all the sweeter for Iceheart as Darkpelt was one of the main cats to crawl under his skin. He glanced to Featherpaw almost expectantly waiting for her reaction. She shook her head to snap out of her bug eyed look "Show off of a tom" she meowed and grinned as she walked off with Nightwing. She wanted to mess with him as she had expected him to absorb the praises like an apprentice would so she give a comment that she wasn't interested to shoot him down and by the look of his expression for a split moment it worked. "Oh how could you not like that show of agility" her mentor asked her. "I did, I just wanted to mess with him" she meowed and Nightwing laughed as she realized what her apprentice did. She had done that a lot of times with other cats mainly the apprentices. The point of that was to see if they will try to do better then before in the need to impress other clan members. Nightwing knew Featherpaw wanted to clan to see him differently so if he does things to impress her or other clan members then they would see him as a true warrior.

Darkpelt purred in delight at the apprentice's answer "Ah finally these apprentices see sense" Darkpelt meowed and walks off to officially split the hunting party. Iceheart glared at the tabby warrior and went in his own direction to think and hunt. Featherpaw's plan was taking a different sort of effect. _She didn't like it…I'm…a show off? I only wanted to impress her with a skill I had to learn when I was just a loner…_ but he just shook his head thinking this was silly to impress an apprentice. But then he felt all the more need to strike a good impression on her. He stalked a mouse and made a dash for it. It brought flash backs to him as this mouse in particular was hard to catch as the one that led him to thunder clan. It took him back to the edge of his territory before he killed it. His icy eyes scanned his territory it didn't smell like him sense he wasn't around to mark it anymore. He remembered the days of his life and stepped from the border of Thunder clan and walked till he found his favorite spot. The wind blew ruffling his dark blue-black fur. For the heck of it he marked around his usual markers for his territory and left back to thunder clan territory. Suddenly he heard a sound and turned to look with his pelt prickled only to find it was none other then Rocketfoot. The new warrior stood proudly of his new status "Well…I was asked to make sure your patrol was alright" he meowed. "Oh yea…we checked the area but we some how ended up splitting into a hunting thing…lets go look for them" he meowed and him and the new warrior walked off to find the other three cats.

**Well that's it for now. I sure hope its longer now…I'm now working on another Chapter as I'm typing this so If I'm lucky I can get in another chapter before the weekend is over. So please wish me luck I really want to finish this story and get working on my other ideas.**


	8. Fox's Eyes & A new Warrior!

Melting Ice and Raging Love

**Melting Ice and Raging Love**

**Hehe sorry if this took awhile and I hope my last chapter was long enough to make up for that really short chapter. This chapter was talking about the last chapter in Foxstar's POV. This will have a lot more information then the fox attack. It will tell of what Foxstar does around the clan, what he thinks…and of course what he experienced when he lost a life and the best part of this chapter…will be another new warrior and new apprentices I will try my best as I was told to do POVs in separate chapters so here it goes and it picks up from When he makes Rocketfoot a warrior just to let you know.**

Me: Hello…well let's get the show on the road

Foxstar: -clears throat- Fox-chan…..

Me: What?! I totally own everything –dodges flying objects– I'm kidding….I _**don't**_ own warriors….but I _**do**_ own this plot and story line of _**this **_fanfiction okay happy now

Foxstar: Yes –purrs- I'm very happy now…even happier since I have a chapter. Now all cats old enough to view the fanfiction gather around the glowing screen. (Computer screen)

"Talking"

'_Thought'_

_**Dreaming **_-- or of course the part Foxstar loses a life

I feel the bright light of the sun beam in my den and I sit up and stretched. Not long I hear paw steps and the voice of one of my trusted warriors, Silvercloud who wanted to come in. "Yes please come on in Silvercloud" I meowed and the silver she-cat comes in and drops a plump mouse next to me and greeted me with a good morning. "Morning" I meowed and ate my mouse in swift bites and felt her grooming me like she normally did. I had to admit it was odd sense she had a mate but Silvercloud was a good friend of mine so I didn't too much mind. When she finished I asked "How was Featherpaw? Any better?" she just nodded "Mapleleaf said she's good to go, can't believe she took so much damage from those Shadow clan warriors (A\N: look back on like the first chapter or two where they had the Shadow clan attack) I nodded and we walked out together and the silver she-cat went to greet her mate and I sighed. I often wondered if I should have taken on a mate, being leader was great but it was lonely. I took a final look at Silvercloud, I had grew up with her in the nursery and we trained together I wondered if we were still close like we were before._ Well we have different lives…I'm a leader…and she has Stormpelt…along with two kits… our paws walk a different path_ I told myself but I couldn't help long to have the adventures and fun times we had together (A\N: Yes Foxstar grew up with Silvercloud…and I may possibly have him secretly like her hehe I'm so evil…but I may not maybe just a close friendship) I look and saw Swiftwind walking up to me and I wait ready for what he had to say. "Foxstar…I want to talk about Rocketpaw. He's the oldest apprentice in the den…that and he's done a great job in his training he's even gotten me worn out from time to time. I believe he's ready to be a warrior" he told me. I look to the ginger apprentice Swiftwind made a point, he was as big as his mentor now and I looked to the black and white warrior. "Alright I'll do his warrior ceremony now." I responded and saw the relief in Swiftwind's eyes. I leap onto high ledge and call out to my clan "May all cats old enough to catch their own prey gather for a clan meeting" I saw Silvercloud with her mate looking up at me further back I saw their kit Featherpaw with Wolffang and stifle a chuckle as I figured they would be mates as they are near each other often lately…either that or Wolffang was going to pad after her. "I've called this meeting to do one of my other favorite duties as a leader, Rocketpaw has earned his warrior name. Rocketpaw step forward" I meowed and watched the shocked apprentice step forward. He looked sort of calm which impressed me as most apprentices would be very excited. "Rocketpaw, do you promise to uphold the warrior code even at the cost of your life?" I asked starting the ceremony. "I do" Rocketpaw meowed loud and clear. To me, he held such confidence and was eager to serve the clan. "Then by the power of Star clan I give you your warrior name. Rocketpaw from this day forth you will be known as Rocketfoot. Thunder clan welcomes you as a full warrior." As soon as I finished the clan burst out, chanting Rocketfoot's new name. Of course I reminded him to sit a vigil at sun down. I jumped down from the ledge and order Blackpelt to set up hunting patrols. "I volunteer to go, I'll take Brightcloud, Flamepelt and Brownstripe to go and check out the area Shadow clan tried to claim" I meowed "Alright I'll set up more patrols and hunting patrols" Blackpelt meowed. I nod in approval before leading the way out of camp.

Brightcloud moved beside me looking around with the tense alertness she always had. She was one of the few who fought Shadow clan and help guided us around the location. The scent was still there and made me bare my teeth at the stench. "Let's scent mark the area" I told them and they all come and rub their pelts and brush along the trees to leave the Thunder clan scent on it. When it was enough we looked alone the border closely in case there was a Shadow clan spy or something. Then Brownstripe made a good point "Hmm maybe we should check all our borders just in case Wind clan would try anything" I personally didn't think Wind clan would harm Thunder clan, for seasons Wind clan and Thunder clan always had a sort of alliance with one another. Plus the leader of Wind clan was one of my best friends. I then remember the clan must be first before out of clan friendships. I lead the way to Wind clan border and found as always things were in order and scent markers were where they are supposed to be. I then saw Skywing a beautiful white she-cat, another one of my out of clan friends though she was originally a thunder clan cat. She looked with her bright sky blue eyes of hers as she saw the others. "Hello, it's been awhile. I suppose you are checking the borders" she meowed walking up to the Wind clan Thunder clan border. Flamepelt had recognize her and just purred, Skywing was his mate's sister. "Yes we are…" I heard the ginger tom said. "Shadow clan called themselves taking more territory again so just to be safe we are marking every border" I told her. 'Not that I don't trust Wind clan of course" I added. "Oh okay well I have to go now…I hear my patrol coming" she mewed and dashed off with a flick of her tail. "Alright lets move out" I called and headed back into the heart Thunder clan land. Then I froze when I heard a loud rustle…too loud to be prey. Then a familiar stench hits me. "Fox!" yowled Brownstripe and his brown pelt bristled. "Everyone be on guard" I called and the red figure came out and growled and we attacked. It seemed like a blur and I saw Flamepelt lashed at the chest while Brownstripe and Brightcloud got the legs. And I leaped for its side as soon as it had Flamepelt. The warrior had let out a painful yowl as the fox tore into his flesh. My eyes narrowed and I tackled into the fox making it drop Flamepelt. Brownstripe came to my aid and Brightcloud panted her eyes ablaze she was the next target as the fox snapped and lashed out its paws at her. She wasn't the strongest warrior but she had some agility and could avoid many of her enemy's attacks. I lashed at its flanks and the fox bit me hard and I yowled when he threw me and I landed on my feet. I looked to Brightcloud "Brightcloud, Go back for help!" "I can't leave you here" she yowled to me. "You have to or we'll die" I called. This fox had rippling muscles, perfectly healthy unlike the other lean and starved foxes that came into the territory for an easy meal. I watch her go and I heard a painful yowl. I turned to see Brownstripe pinned to the floor by the fox's jaws. Blood was all over and was trickling out of his mouth. "No!!" I yowled and ran to them. He lets out a hoarse but harsh "Don't!" And I paused, I didn't know why but that moment I heard the whispers of Star clan saying 'Its time' so I knew they had wanted him. I had tackled the fox away and scratched at his eyes and the next thing I knew I was thrown off beside the brown warrior. He was such a loyal warrior…a good friend. "F-Foxstar…tell Rainingsky I love her…and my two kits to become strong warriors and to help their mother." He told me. "Can…can you do that?" he asked. He coughed and wheezed his eyes becoming dull. I felt tears trickle down my face…for the first time in a long time I had cried. "Yes…I will Brownstripe…go and join Star clan" I told him and he just smiled before leaving in a final gasp. Then I felt anger and lashed at the fox with all I had, scratching where I could reach before I heard the bushes and out came Brightcloud with Iceheart, Thornclaw, Rocketfoot and Mousepaw. I turned to Brightcloud "Thank goodness Brightcloud…"I meowed I could still hear the fox growl and before I could attack my vision blurred and I felt the warm blood ooze out of my wounds and I blacked out I could remembering Mousepaw call for me and felt her drag me but I couldn't open my eyes and went limp.

_**It was dark and all of a sudden the stars appeared and some familiar cats lined up before me. And one was Brownstripe. There was no blood, he was in perfect shape, and his brown pelt was now filled with glittery stars. "Brownstripe…I'm very sorry" I told him. He just shook his head. "They were calling me…I have a bigger purpose up here…and this was your forth life Foxstar…which means four more. You have to be more careful" he told me. I chuckled "Its fine, Thunder clan is in the faithful hands of Blackpelt." I said. "The Blackest of shadows will rein upon your clan. The Silver light will warm the thickest of Ice but the haze of the Mist and raging Wolf will darken the light. Foxstar you have to be careful, things are un folding in the clan" I was shocked when all the cats spoke the prophecy, their voices merged into one. So something bad will happen in my clan…and I had to be alive to help. I nodded to them "Thank you" Then Lightstar who was leader before me stepped up to me "We will now send you back to your clan, the fight is over" he told me and touched his nose to my flank and the stars drifted from me**_

I woke up and felt a light throbbing pain, not as painful as before sense I just lost a life it restores energy to me. I saw blood and of course the dead Brownstripe. "Thank you we will have a vigil for Brownstripe who risked his life to save mine" I told them and looked over them. I saw how bruised and battered, especially Flamepelt and Mousepaw. I flicked my tail and headed back to camp. When we appeared the remaining clan members gathered around to ask if we were alright. I looked to see Mapleleaf come out with herbs and of course the queens, Rainingsky and Snowfrost. I signaled For Rainingsky and walked off and she followed though I could tell she was trying to search out her mate. "Yes?" she asked me. "I'm…sorry but Brownstripe didn't make it he wanted me to tell you that he loves you" I meowed. She let out a mournful yowl and it broke my heart. Brownstripe was a great warrior and a loving mate. I felt sorry he could not bring him back. I led her to his body where she wept over him. I glanced at her kits, Oakkit and Ripplekit. I would tell them his message when they become apprentices. Suddenly I was approached by Mapleleaf who placed cobwebs on my wounds along with some other herbs. She sent me to my den and gave the sobbing queen some poppy seeds and she was calm but tears streamed down still and she went inside the nursery with Snowfrost who was trying to comfort her. I went to my den to rest my aching legs and I curled in my nest. I heard a set of pawsteps "May we come in Foxstar?" the voices asked. "Yes Come in Nightwing and Silvercloud. I looked to see the black she-cat and the silver she-cat walk in. "We came to ask if it would be alright to assess our apprentices" Nightwing meowed. Silvercloud dropped a mouse in front of him. "And to make sure if you were okay" the silver cat added. I nodded "Yes I'm fine Silvercloud…and well if you assess them be sure not to stay long…we didn't kill the fox…it only ran off I will have to make an announcement later but don't stay long…I don't want to lose any more warriors" I meowed surprised at how chocked up it was. Oh no don't tell me I'm going to cry. Silvercloud looked concerned at me and turned to Nightwing. "Go on and find the apprentices I'll be there in a moment" she told the black she-cat. She went up to me and begin licking in between my ears to calm me. I must have been obvious if she could tell I was in distress. "It's okay to be sad you know" she murmured to me. Same old Silvercloud, she could always tell when I was upset even when I tried not to be. "I'm leader now…I can't let the clan know I'm sad. It's my job to make them feel safe and protect them. I felt her gentle licks which soothes me way more then any poppy seed. She was always there for me, when I needed help or comfort it was her who was by me…I still wonder why I had not made her my deputy. _She was having his kit that's why_ I reminded myself. I shook my head and looked at her I suddenly felt uncomfortable around her now. "Shouldn't you be going now" I asked her. She blinked as if realizing she was still here. "Right" she meowed and turned and left my den. I hissed lightly, now her scent lingered in here now. I sighed out and rested, soon going into dreamless sleep.

I woke up the next day and felt a whole lot better. I sat outside my den and watch the camp. I saw the apprentice stir and looked to Mapleleaf's den wondering if the apprentice inside was alright. I saw the kits squeal as they played and watched Snowfrost's kits Frostkit and Firekit. To me they were plenty big enough I would make them apprentices today but now I had to think who could mentor them. I looked when I saw Rocketfoot come up to me looking tired. I told him he deserved a nice long rest and without me saying anything Blackpelt was starting patrols. I saw Iceheart, Nightwing, Featherpaw, and Darkpelt going on a morning patrol. I blinked as I wondered if Iceheart would get along with more of my warriors it has been about a moon now. I watched them go before I make my way to the nursery to where Snowfrost laid in the sun. Snowfrost I come with news" I meowed and her bi-colored eyes looked at me. "Yes Foxstar?" she asked me. "I saw your sister on a patrol yesterday" I meowed and saw her brightened up. "Also your kits will be made apprentices today they are of six moons now" I meowed which made her purr. "Thank you such great news…they'll be so very happy. I won't tell them they'll be so surprised" she meowed and left me with a happy flick of her tail. Mousepaw went up to me looking better. "Hello how are you feeling?" she asked rather shyly for such an out spoken cat. "I'm fine, I heard you did a good job fighting yesterday. So you shall be rewarded" I meowed and her eyes shone as she had already knew what was coming. She would be a warrior. "Thank you Foxstar!" she told me and touched her nose to my flank in respect before she went off. Mapleleaft and Bluepaw kept checking on me periodically though I turned them down. I was fine physically, just not emotionally. I mainly wanted them to check on Rainingsky. I looked at the sky and noticed Morning was turning into sun high. Rocketfoot had come out of the den. "Rocketfoot go and check on the Morning patrol they are talking awhile." I ordered sending the young warrior out. I heard him murmur a 'Yes Foxstar' before I heard paw steps walking away. Later when the patrol came back they had some prey in their mouths which is why I guessed they were out for so long. Though I did not see Nightwing or Featherpaw return, only Iceheart and Darkpelt and I went up to them "Where is Featherpaw and Nightwing?" I asked. Before they could reply Silvercloud came up with a look of concern she had obviously noticed her kit was missing. Suddenly Iceheart responded "I thought she was back already with Nightwing since they went off together I only Met up with Rocketfoot and Darkpelt" he had something mingled in his voice I could tell. But what was it? Concern? Worry? I wasn't sure but normally he would have an emotionless voice. "Should we send a search patrol?" asked the silver she-cat pressing against her mate. "Send a patrol for what?" Came a voice and I saw Nightwing and Featherpaw at the entrance looking rather out of proportion their fur was covered in dirt and was ruffled and Silvercloud instantly went to her kit and begin grooming her. Stormpelt went up to get an explanation but to my amusement Iceheart beat him to it. "Where have you been? You were about to cause a commotion" he asked. Featherpaw blinked her eyes wide and watery like "I'm sorry…Nightwing and I were training and well I fell in a hole and then Nightwing tried to save me and it appeared it took longer then we thought…I'm Sorry Iceheart…mother…father…everyone" she mewed and I nodded and went to high ledge. "All cats old enough to catch their own prey come and gather around the high ledge for a meeting." I called and all my clan members came. "Now I'd like to remind you about yesterday, we had lost a brave warrior to the jaws of a fox. I warn everyone to be careful when hunting or training. And Shadow clan has tried to take out territory a few days before, I want to make sure everyone takes precaution" I tell them. I here the murmurs of agreement among the clan and I continue. "Oh a much higher note I'm here to perform some ceremonies. A brave she-cat will become a warrior, Mousepaw step forward" I meowed and I looked to see Featherpaw nudge her friend who happily stepped up. "You help fought off the fox, you are now ready to become a warrior" I told her. "Mousepaw, do you promise to uphold the warrior code even at the cost of your life" I asked to begin the ceremony. "I do" she meowed excitedly, she twitched slightly looking excited and very proud. "Then by the power of Star clan I give you your warrior name. Mousepaw from this day forth you will be known as Mouseflight. Star clan honors your strength and loyalty and Thunder clan welcomes you as a full warrior." I meowed. The clan chants her name "Mouseflight, Mouseflight!" Featherpaw and Rocketfoot being the loudest and I waited till they died down. "And now, I also have apprentice ceremony, Frostkit" I called and the white kit steps up. "Frostkit, from this moment on, you will be known as Frostpaw. Iceheart you are ready to take on your first apprentice. You will be mentor to Frostpaw." I meowed and not only did he look surprised but most of the clan was too. Many shot glares at the warrior and I heard murmurs. I ignored them and continued "Iceheart, you have shown yourself to be a strong and skillful warrior. Do all that you can to pass on what you know down to Frostpaw." He walked to the white apprentice and they touched noses and Frostpaw sat next to his mentor. "Firekit, from this moment on you will be known as Firepaw. Wolffang this will also be your first apprentice, you will be mentor to Firepaw. You have shown to be a kind and brave warrior. Do all you can to pass on what you know down to Firepaw" I meowed finishing up. Wolffang went to touch noses with the fiery apprentice who couldn't stop fidgeting. Once again the clan chanted Frostpaw! Firepaw! Mouseflight! Calling each new ranking cat by their new names and I jumped down making sure to remind Mouseflight she had to sit a vigil later.

**YES!! I'm finished –jumps for joy- I knew I'd finish by the weekend. And right after this will be the new ranking system and of course the next chapter after that will be back to normal…no more different POV's for awhile. So please R&R, tell me what you think**


	9. Thunder Clan Rank2

**Melting Ice and Raging Love**

**Hehe As promised the New Ranks of Thunderclan. Well Theirs nothing to clim here so theirs no need. I'll Will try to work on the next chapter during the week Im working on the others too so It will takes some time.**

**Thunder Clan Allegiances**

**Leader: Foxstar**

Long haired dark ginger almost red tom with a slightly bushy tail with a white tip

**Deputy: Blackpelt**

Solid black tom with green eyes

Mate: Brightcloud

**Medicine cat: Mapleleaf**

Pretty tortoiseshell she-cat, leaf green eyes

_Apprentice: Bluepaw_

**Warriors**

**Thornclaw**

Light brown tom

_Apprentice: Greypaw_

**Flamepelt**

Handsome ginger tom

Mate: Snowfrost

**Stormpelt**

Dark grey tom

Mate: Silver cloud

**Silvercloud**

Silver she-cat

Mate: Stormpelt

_Apprentice: Owlpaw_

**Wolffang:**

Brown tom, amber eyes

_Apprentice: Firepaw_

**Nightwing:**

Solid black she-cat

Mate: Shadowfang

_Apprentice: Featherpaw_

**Shadowfang:**

Smokey grey tom

Mate: Nightwing

**Swiftwind:**

Black and white tom

**Iceheart:**

Dark blue tom, icy blue eyes

_Apprentice: Frostpaw_

**Mistyfur:**

Light grey she-cat with dark blue eyes

**Brightcloud:**

White she-cat with ginger patches and tail

Mate: Blackpelt

**Darkpelt:**

Dark tabby tom

Mate: Sandwhisker

**Snowfrost:**

Pretty white she-cat with a blue eye and a green eye

Mate: Flamepelt

**Rocketfoot:**

Dark ginger tom with white paw and chest

Fastest and oldest apprentice

**Mouseflight:**

Slim dark brown she-cat with a long tail

**Queens:**

**Rainingsky:**

Light grey she-cat with a darker grey underbelly and stripe going down her back

Mate or Brownstripe

Mother of Ripplekit and Oakkit

**Sandwhisker:**

Pale long haired ginger she-cat

Mate of Darkpelt

Mother of Morningkit, Tigerkit and Runningkit

**Apprentice:**

**From Oldest to youngest**

**Bluepaw:**

Blue grey she-cat with blue eyes

**Owlpaw:**

Brown tabby tom with amber eyes

**Greypaw:**

Silver tom with grey streaks long fur and amber eyes

Featherpaw's brother

**Featherpaw:**

Silver long haired she-cat light blue eyes

Greypaw's sister

**Frostpaw:**

Handsome white tom with blue eyes

Firepaw's brother

**Firepaw:**

Flaming ginger she-cat with blue-green eyes

Frostpaw's sister

**Elders:**

**Mossstream:**

Pretty tortoiseshell she-cat, youngest Elder

**Oakheart:**

Reddish brown tom

**Halftail:**

Black and white tom with a short tail, oldest cat in Thunder Clan


	10. Apprenticeship Begins

Melting Ice and Raging Love

**Melting Ice and Raging Love**

**Aright sorry if this chapter took too long…I don't have time on weekdays. Plus I have exams…too busy. But during the summer I will be on 24/7 since I can stay up all day and night without being told other wise…and again its back to normal there is no one's point of view…maybe later.**

Me: YAY!! MY 8th chapter!! –Throws confetti –

Frostpaw: hn….there's nothing to get excited about….

Me: -shivers- as cold as Iceheart…I did a good job picking your mentor

Frostpaw: I like my mentor. And shouldn't you do the disclaimer…I got the memo from the other cats

Me: ….Fine… I _**don't**_ own warriors…I do own the story line for this fanfic hehe. But if I did own warriors….I would have had Cinderpelt live and find some magical way to have Jaypaw to see….or not

Jaypaw: -Growls-just start the fic mouse brain

Me: Fine…let the Fan fiction begin!!

_**/Last time we had a vigil for the death of Brownstripe, Foxstar gets a prophecy and the best part. Mosepaw is finally a warrior. Hopefully she doesn't think she's useless anymore. And of course we have the newest apprentices Frostpaw and Firepaw./**_

Mouseflight left the warrior's den. A day has passed since her warrior ceremony, she couldn't help but feel bad that her best friend was still an apprentice. _Well she is younger then me so she has to train more first…I hope she's not lonely_ she thought and walked to get her some fresh kill to eat. She felt paw steps and turned to see Rocketfoot who froze in his step. "Oh Morning Rocketfoot" she meowed.

He blinked and mumbled a good morning before picking up a thrush and walked off to. what with the warriors. Mouseflight picked up a vole and thought about join the warriors but her friends were the apprentices but paused when she saw Featherpaw. She was talking happily with Owlpaw, Firepaw comes running out and topples over them.

The silver apprentice laughed Frostpaw came out as well and sat watching it all. Mouseflight wondered if Featherpaw even missed her being with her, she figured her friend had new friends now and wouldn't need her. So she slowly went to the warriors were sitting. "Hmm did Iceheart show you the territory yet?" Featherpaw asked.

Frsotpaw shook his head. "No…it was close to sun down maybe you could come with me" he meowed. He had missed Featherpaw when they were kits and was a bit sad she was made an apprentice before him just because she was a moon older.

She smiled at him "Sure it depends." She meowed. Firepaw bounced with excitement. Suddenly Iceheart and Wolffang walked up to them. "Lets go give you the tour of our territory" Wolffang meowed.

"Can Featherpaw come too? Please?" Firepaw meowed. Iceheart looked at the apprentice. "Fine…come on" he said and heads off, Frostpaw falling into step. Wolffang rolled his eyes and followed with Firepaw and Featherpaw next to him.

Featherpaw walked next to Frostpaw who kept his eyes on Iceheart. He was telling the territory to both apprentices. Wolffang was speaking every now and then.

Frostpaw saw a mouse, he had an idea on how to stalk as he watched Featherpaw and Owlpaw practice a couple of times and crept closer and closer until he sprung after it He came back from the bushes with the mouse in his jaws. Featherpaw purred in delight "Great catch" she meowed which made his pelt flush.

He looked to his mentor waiting, "Nice Frostpaw perhaps later I'll teach you how to catch birds" he told Frostpaw, being impressed. Though envious Firepaw gave praise to her brother.

The tour went on and the apprentice learned smells from the clans, also the scent of fox and badger. Iceheart saw a squirrel gather nuts and went for it. The prey saw him coming and ran for the tree but Iceheart leaped and used his claws to climb up and scrambled for the squirrel.

He grabbed it, killing the prey in a heart beat and climbed down. Frostpaw and Featherpaw's eyes were wide in admiration. Such swiftness and strength, normally when the prey climbs in the trees cats just give up.

"That was incredible, I would like to learn that." Firepaw breathed when Iceheart walked back over. Wolffang was slightly envious but only nodded. Iceheart glanced to Featherpaw hoping for a positive reaction this time but remembered she would just call him a show off.

But he saw her blue eyes sparkle but made no comment. He turned away and he and Wolffang continued the tour of the territory.

By the time the tour was over Firepaw and Featherpaw had caught some fresh kill and the group was heading back into the clan. Frostpaw, Featherpaw, Firepaw, and Iceheart placed t heir catch in the pile. Frostpaw instantly signaled Featherpaw and his sister to come with him. Featherpaw smiled following her new friends to play outside the apprentice den. Greypaw was there to greet them as they returned "Hey you guys" he meowed

"Yea, how did it go?" Owlpaw asked next, eyeing the three cats.

"It was great!" the three meowed at the same time. "And Iceheart is amazing, he is a great hunter, you should have seen him catch a squirrel up in a tree" Featherpaw said blue eyes sparkling.

Greypaw looked scornful "What's so amazing about that loner who's only been here for about two moons" Her brother replied. He was one the many cats in the clan that belittles Iceheart. Featherpaw opened her moth to defend him but Frostpaw beat her to it

"Leave him alone, my mentor is great." He hissed white pelt bristling. "Don't ever talk badly about him or so help Star clan" his eyes sent a chilling glare at Greypaw and walked away. Featherpaw went after him to calm him down. Though she liked she wasn't the only one who didn't dislike Iceheart. She sat next to him and licked behind his ear "Are you alright Frostpaw?" she asked

The white apprentice looks at her and shook his head. "Its just that in all through those two moons in the nursery I sat and heard everyone talk badly about him…."he paused not sure if Featherpaw knew what he meant

"Its just I think he deserves a chance…and I bet he gets tiered of it two and just want someone to know he is like everyone else…though you hate him too huh" he said his icy stare clashing with her sapphire ones.

"No I don't hate him…I guess we think the same way huh…I hope one day they can see Iceheart is like them. She was glad someone shared a strong dislike for the way other treated Iceheart. "And try not to hate my brother…I mean it's not really his fault." She told him walking away to give him his space. She sat and enjoyed the moving of cats around the camp. She saw Mouseflight sitting with the warriors and wondered how come she had not spoken to her all day and remembered they both had been busy. Seeing Iceheart sit alone she made a move to try and talk to him when Wolffang approached her with a thrush and a mouse in his mouth and drops them at her feet.

He paws at the ground in a shy manor "Um…Featherpaw do you care to eat with me?" he asked her. For some reason with Featherpaw he was so shy and waited for an answer

Featherpaw smiled "Sure Wolffang I'd like to eat with you" she said picking up and mouse and felt Wolffang's warm fur brush against her and the two chatted, making small talk.

Iceheart stared at Featherpaw for a moment to see her eating with Wolffang, and he couldn't understand what was it about that scene made his fur prickle. He chose to ignore it and continued his meal till he saw a shadow above him. "Hi Iceheart" came a melodic voice.

It was Mistyfur, the light gray she-cat looked down at him with a happy look. "May I eat with you?" she asked

He was surprised, on one has ever offered to eat with her before. He stared at her for a moment and figured this could be a break through for him. He nods "Sure go ahead Mistyfur" he replied and continued to eat the squirrel he caught. He glanced over to Featherpaw and her eyes were wide, she gave him a look that made his stomach knot up. It was the way she looked, surprised? Shocked? He wasn't quite sure but he looked away not knowing what problems lay ahead…

**YES!! Finished at last. Well it seems a lot of you want me to space out my text so I did based on reading other stories and if this turns out great I'll space out my other chapter when I'm not lazy…remember read and review please. **


	11. Sparking Jealousy and Gathering Night

**Melting Ice and Raging Love**

**I'm pleased to receive positive reviews! That makes me so very happy. And to know that spacing out text makes you all happy then I shall continue to do that and I will find some time to fix up my other chapters.**

Me: Well shall we get this going

Firepaw: WHOOOOOOOOOOOO I'm the guess cat!!!

Me: Woah you are hyper

Firepaw: Well of course I am, now do the disclaimer

Me: Well I'm feeling good so I'll do it with no fight…. I _**don't**_ own warriors…sadly

_**//Last time the newly named apprentices Frostpaw and Firepaw goes get the tour of the territory with their mentors Iceheart and Wolffang and their friend Featherpaw. Featherpaw discovers that she isn't the only one who doesn't hate Iceheart as if seems Frostpaw has a great respect for him.//**_

Featherpaw's eyes were wide she was surprised that someone approached Iceheart in a positive manor. However she was a little discouraged for some reason. She couldn't believe someone could just walk up to him and he accepts their company but when she tried he brushed her off. She looked away the moment she saw Iceheart look her way.

Wolffang seemed to pick up something was wrong and turned to her. "Are you alright Featherpaw?" he asked her his slightly bushy brown tail brushed across her shoulder.

Featherpaw snapped out of it and shook her head "I'm fine sorry about that" she said and stood up after finishing her mouse. "Thank you for eating with me. I want to go talk with the other apprentices now" she meowed and walked off not realizing the icy pair of eyes that were on her.

Suddenly Foxstar appeared on high ledge "All cats old enough to catch their own prey gather for a clan meeting" he called out. He watched as cats gathered around the high ledge. Featherpaw looked, wondering what was going on.

"Tonight is the night of the gathering I gathered you here to announce who all are going" he said and looked at his clan below him and waited. "The cats that are going me are Blackpelt, Mapleleaf, Rocketfoot, Mouseflight, Iceheart, Featherpaw, Silvercloud, Owlpaw and Flamepelt" Foxstar called.

Featherpaw looked to Owlpaw and smiled, they get to go to another one. She loved being at the gatherings as she looked forward to meeting her friends from the other clans. And they both gathered with the other cats. Featherpaw brushed against her mother Silvercloud who purred and gently licked her daughter.

Foxstar flicked his bushy tail to signal to follow and the cats left camp to go to the gathering. He led them through the territory going all the way through Wind clan territory and went to island in the middle of the lake. Foxstar crossed the log bridge and the clan followed. Iceheart was walking beside Featherpaw who didn't really acknowledge him which made him curious. Though it was his first gathering so he was in awe and the bridge made him nervous and unsheathed his claws to make sure he had a grip on the log.

Featherpaw walked with grace across the log behind Silvercloud who went across with no problem. Soon everyone was on the island and Featherpaw broke off a little bit. "Featherpaw…" came a voice

The silver apprentice jumps and turns to see Iceheart "What do you want?" she asked pausing in her step to turn to the blue-black tom.

Iceheart coolly went up to her, close enough that their pelts were brushing. "What's wrong? You haven't said anything to me all day." he asked almost concerned_ 'What if she doesn't like me? …Wait a minute why do I care?' _he shook his head dismissingly at the thought of the silver apprentice hating him.

"Oh, you actually noticed?" Featherpaw mewed, her fur bristling slightly. "You're just fine without me…now excuse me I want to find my friends" meowed the silver apprentice and walks off. All the while she wondered why she was so mad at him.

Iceheart's icy stare was fixed on the apprentice, the light of the moon casting on her silver fur perfectly and thought it was the most beautiful sight he had ever saw.

"Iceheart you want me to show you around the island?" a voice broke Iceheart's gaze.

He turns to see Silvercloud, one of the cats who brought him back to Thunder clan. He looked at how the light shown on her fur as well. "Do you realize how mystifying you and Featherpaw look when the moonlight shining on your fur?" he blurts out without thinking

Silvercloud purrs taking in the compliment "Thank you Iceheart, and yes, I've been told this but when I see my Featherpaw I realize its how I must look" she answers and wraps her tail over her paws. "So you still want to walk around the island?" she asked.

Icehearts nods his head "Okay, let's go" he meowed and walks off with Silvercloud quietly explaining things about the Gathering.

Featherpaw ran around and found Owlpaw already with a group of apprentices and judging by the smell it was from River clan and Shadow clan.

"Hello, I'm Featherpaw" she meows and sits next to Owlpaw. "Who are you? Are you friends of Owlpaw?" she asks seeing as Owlpaw was older and had been to a few gatherings already.

A black tom with blue eyes from river clan stepped forward "I'm Rainpaw, it's nice to meet you and this is my sister Applepaw" he flicks his tail to the ginger and white she-cat next to him who shuffled her paws shyly.

The white she-cat from shadow clan steps up "Welcome, I'm Whiteflower, I've been named a warrior before I got here" meowed the white she-cat

"We haven't seen you before…so it means it's your first gathering" Applepaw meowed shyly

Feahterpaw saw how shy the ginger she-cat was and purrs, trying to be friendly enough. "Yes, it is, it's quite a lot to take in, with all the clan scents mixing" she answered

The cats talked more until Foxstar calls out "The gathering will start"

The cats split apart, going into their clans to wait for what each leader has to report. Featherpaw saw Iceheart flick his tail, beckoning her over. With her was her mother Silvercloud. She pads over and sits in-between them.

Mudstar, a brown tom from River clan stepped up. "The fish has been swimming well for River clan. However the two-legs have returned but they are no problem to us. That is all, Ivystar?" he comments looking at the slim light brown tabby from Wind clan asking if she would like to go next.

"Thank you Mudstar" meowed the she-cat. "Wind clan is well, we are happy that new leaf is here, enriching our lands with prey. We are sad to say that Longear, our oldest elder, has joined the ranks of Star clan. That is all, Frenzystar?" she meows giving permission for the Shadow clan leader to step forward.

Fenzystar's golden eyes blazed over in the darkness. Featherpaw could see why he was called Frenzystar, his spelt was wild and it was full of different pelts, brown, black, ginger and even some tabby markings. She thought it was very unique.

"Shadow clan welcomes our newest warrior, Whiteflower" Meowed Frenzystar and the clans chanted "Whiteflower, Whiteflower!" the white warrior's fur fluffed out and held her head up high.

Featherpaw heard Iceheart hiss softly and turned to look at him. The black tom had this cold stare in his eyes that was directed at the Shadow clan cats. Guess she couldn't blame him after they tried taking territory not so long ago. She wondered if Foxstar would bring it up.

"I would also like to report that Shadepelt has retired, so Greyclaw is our new deputy of Shadow clan" added the Shadow clan leader.

Blackpelt's fur ruffled and looked at the tabby warrior, his eyes gleaming

"That is all from Shadow clan." meowed Frenzystar

"First off Thunder clan would like to report that Shadow clan patrol was caught taking over territory _again_" he meowed emphasizing 'again' in a bored tone. Shadow clan broke out in hisses and Thunder clan yowled protest.

"Yes! It was lead by Greyclaw!!" yowled out Mouseflight

Featherpaw leaned against Iceheart without thinking, glancing at the moon hoping Star clan won't get angry. She felt warm when Iceheart wrapped his tail around her in what felt like a protective manor.

Foxstar flicks his tail, his green eyes blazing "Silence" he hissed and adds when the clans settled down. "All I have to say is keep your warriors in check, we will defend our borders with our lives"

"So will River clan" meowed Mudstar, sending off an early warning to Shadow clan seeing as they also border Shadow clan.

Frenzystar's eyes narrowed but didn't say anything else.

"We also report a fox attack, we lost Brownstripe in the battle…"he paused for a moment "We managed to chase the fox away so I suggest you look out for a fox. And on a positive note Thunder clan welcomes Mouseflight and Rocketfoot and our newest member, Iceheart"

"Mouseflight Rocketfoot!!" chanted the clans. Featherpaw could see the two warriors sitting side by side, their eyes gleaming with pride. She felt Iceheart stiffen beside her when his name was mentioned.

"New member?? Has Thunder clan taken on another rouge?" called out a cat from Shadow clan

All the clams murmur in agreement, even some of Thunder clan mewed amongst themselves as not all of them even wanted Iceheart around.

"If I sever correctly Shadow clan has taken some rouges in the past, as a matter of fact your elders are nothing but rouges, so Shadow clan has no place to talk" Foxstar meowed coolly. "That is all, Thunder clan move out, Gathering is over" he said and starts gathering his clan together.

"I shouldn't be here" hissed Iceheart, his icy eyes showed anger and he stormed away before Featherpaw or Silvercloud could talk to him.

"Don't worry; I'll talk to him, go say good bye to your friends" Silvercloud meows and walks away

Featherpaw rushes up to Rainpaw and Applepaw "Bye you two, I'll see you next Gathering?" she mewed unsure if they wanted to be friends or not

Applepaw's face brightened "Of course, we'll be here" she mewed and touched noses with the Silver apprentice.

"Yes, we will try to be here, if Mudstar picks us" Rainpaw meowed and touch noses with Silverpaw as well signaling their friendship. The black apprentice walks off, taking Applepaw with him.

Featherpaw, happy to make some friend skipped along till she fell into step with Mouseflight.

"Hi" Mouseflight meowed to her

"Hey, you haven't spoken to me since you became a warrior…don't you like me anymore?' Silverpaw meowed

"I thought you didn't want to be with me since you have Frostpaw and Firepaw to keep your company now…" Mouseflight admitted

"You're my best friend, no one will change that." Featherpaw declared and together the two friends arrived back at camp.

**Sorry for the short chapter. I had to get this gathering night over with. Well Read and review**


	12. Rising feellings and New Apprentices

**Melting Ice and Raging Love**

**Hello Readers I'm back with this story. Doing one chapter, one story at a time and loving it.**

Me: Hello ready for the fan fiction

Iceheart: just start it already

Featherpaw: Not without the disclaimer she isn't

Me: Fine, I _**don't **_own warriors

_**//Featherpaw saw Mistyfur with Iceheart and became unknowingly jealous. Foxstar leads Thunder clan to the gathering where Featherpaw meets two River clan apprentices. Last Featherpaw and Mouseflight's friendship remains in tact. //**_

'_Thoughts'_

"Speech"

_**Dreaming**_

**A Moon later…**

Nightwing led out Featherpaw for training after a morning patrol. The black warrior could hear her apprentice yawn. "Sorry Featherpaw, I just want to get some training done" she meowed

"Its okay Nightwing, I want to be stronger in case Shadow clan tries to invade our territory again…. I… I don't want to be beaten that bad again" Featherpaw meowed looking determined.

"Okay, then we will to train hard, and then we hunt, and then you can go back to camp for rest." Nightwing instructed. "Brace yourself" she suddenly leaped out at Featherpaw.

Featherpaw quickly moved out the way and quickly Nightwing and Featherpaw got into it. Paws flailing and dust and leaves flying. Featherpaw broke apart and swipes her paws at the older cat's legs.

"Oof" Nightwing fell, caught by surprise and Featherpaw pins her down.

"Ha I –akk" the apprentice was suddenly kicked in the stomach by Nightwing and landed on her side.

"Okay, that was great, now let's go hunt now to feed the clan" Nightwing meowed, having enough.

"Aww, you say that because I'm beating you" Featherpaw said playfully as she walked ahead of her mentor, feeling good about her fighting skills.

"Because if I don't stop we will be too worn out to hunt" Nightwing responded and suddenly dashed after a squirrel. She caught the squirrel just before it climbed a tree.

Iceheart quickly came to Featherpaw's mind, how he swiftly climbed the tree and caught the squirrel. _'I bet no one can catch a squirrel like Iceheart…ugh why am I thinking like this?' _

_

* * *

  
_

The cold tom himself was out in a hunting patrol, with his apprentice Frostpaw, Mistyfur and Stormpelt.

"Okay Frostpaw, now you see that thrush…I want you to keep your paws light, and creep over" hissed Iceheart.

Frostpaw's heart was pounding; he was determined to be just like his mentor who was an excellent hunter. He got close enough before the bird spotted him and tried flying away. Frostpaw dashed the rest of the distance and jumped high enough to snag the bird's leg with his claws, bringing it back down and kills it quickly. He then turns to the warriors, mainly to Iceheart.

"That was great, most cats can't catch birds like that" Stormpelt meowed

"You were fantastic, good job Iceheart, teaching your first apprentice well" Mistyfur praised the apprentice before turning to Iceheart, her dark eyes gleaming. He suddenly saw Featherpaw's eyes. How he remembered the first time she saw him catch a squirrel, how impressed she looked. He suddenly shook his head, turning his attention back on his apprentice.

"Thanks. And Frostpaw you could have jumped higher, once you miss, the bird sends a signal to other prey that danger is near, you did good but next time jump high enough to snag its wing." He instructed and moved on.

Frostpaw dipped his head, a little let down _'don't worry Iceheart, I'll show you how well I can learn' _Frostpaw buried his catch and followed the patrol and caught mouse.

The hunting patrol was coming back to camp; Iceheart placed a rabbit on the fresh-kill pile. He turns to the white apprentice "Come on, we can try some battle training" he meowed flicking his tail as he leaving camp.

Frostpaw walks with Iceheart eagerly, he wanted to learn how to fight better then his sister, it was embarrassing losing to a she-cat like her.

"Iceheart, mind if I join you?" it was Mistyfur. The light gray warrior catches up to them.

Frostpaw rolls his eyes, he didn't too much care for Mistyfur, the past moon he actually took notice at how good she thought she was compared to the other female warriors and heard some gossip from the elders. _'Does she really have to tag along during my training, honestly...maybe when I fight I pretend it's her so I can win sparring matches.'_

"Um…I'm about to train Frostpaw now" Iceheart replied

"Well…you see I haven't had my first apprentice yet...so I want to see what to do" Mistyfur meowed softly her blue eyes boring into his icy ones.

Iceheart felt honored a warrior would want to watch him and learn from him. A clan cat, learn from him. "Why don't you go and watch like Nightwing or Silvercloud" he answered.

"What's going on?" it was Nightwing herself, Featherpaw behind her looking tired with a vole in her mouth. Featherpaw looked at Iceheart briefly and dropped her vole.

"Frostpaw, how are you?" she asked walking over to the white apprentice.

"I'm fine, I was about to train with Iceheart" he meowed and annoyingly and nonchalantly flick his tail quickly towards Mistyfur, secretly telling how annoying she has been. Featherpaw knew what he was talking about. For the past quarter moon Mistyfur was spending quite some time with Iceheart, the thought of it made her neck fur bristle but forced it back flat.

"I know, how about Frostpaw spar with Featherpaw" meowed Mistyfur looking at the apprentice.

"Featherpaw has been out with me all morning…" Nightwing trailed off not sure if Featherpaw was up to it.

"You are right, Featherpaw should go rest" Iceheart meowed and his icy stare was on Featherpaw who turned away and looked at Frostpaw "Sorry, maybe we can spar later" she meowed and picks up her catch and heads back.

Iceheart stared after her for a moment wondering what's gotten into her. He looked to Frostpaw, "Okay, let's begin" and in a flash the white apprentice leaps at the blue back tom.

* * *

"What's gotten into you Featherpaw, ever since the gathering you and Iceheart haven't been talking…I see he's changed with your help" meowed Nightwing.

"What are you talking about, it's not me, its having a great cat like Frostpaw and Mistyfur around, I didn't do much" Featherpaw wais as they walked into camp.

Featherpaw gave her vole to one of the queens and heads to the apprentice den. She curls up in her nest next to Firepaw and fell into a deep sleep.

_**Featherpaw was walking in the stars again. She looks around for any cat and instantly Brownstripe was there.**_

"_**Brownstripe, how are you?" asked Featherpaw**_

"_**Beware of the cold mist, your light will melt the coldest of Ice" Brownstripe warns the apprentice.**_

"_**What does that mean?" she meowed knowing mist couldn't be cold they were still in the middle of green leaf. But it was too late he had walked away.**_

"Featherpaw wake up" Firepaw poked her side.

"Huh?" Featherpaw got up and stretched

"Foxstar has called a meeting" Firepaw rushed out of the apprentice den and ran to where her brother sat.

Featherpaw went to sit with Mouseflight and Greypaw.

"I have two ceremonies to perform" Foxstar said, looking at the cats of Thunder clan "Silvercloud are you satisfied that your apprentice is ready to become a warrior?"

"Yes, he is ready" meowed Silvercloud.

Featherpaw quickly looked to Owlpaw, his amber eyes shining.

"I Foxstar, leader of Thunder clan, call upon my warrior ancestors to look down upon this apprentice. He has trained hard to understand the ways of your noble code, and I commend him to you as a warrior in turn." Foxstar begins.

Owlpaw looks up at Foxstar, ready for him to continue. Featherpaw could tell it took all he had to remain calm.

"Geez I never acted like that" hisses Rocketfoot. Featherpaw shushed him; Owlpaw was a good friend and wanted to hear his ceremony.

"Owlpaw, do you promise to uphold the warrior code and defend this clan, even at the cost of your live?"

"I do," Owlpaw sat up straight and tall, making his promise boldly and confidently

"Then by the powers of Star clan I give you your warrior names. Owlpaw, from this day forward you will be known as Owlgaze. Thunder clan welcomes you as a full warrior and honors your loyalty and skill."

"Owlgaze! Owlgaze!" the clan chants, Featherpaw being the loudest

"Owlgaze, remember you must silently guard the camp tonight" reminded Foxstar.

"Now I will also like to apprentice Ripplekit and Oakkit, they have reached their age of six moons" the light grey she-kit and the brown tom, looking like Brownstripe stepped up. Their fur groomed nicely by Rainingsky who stood by, watching with proud eyes.

"I call upon Star clan to look down upon of these kits as they will strive to learn the ways of your noble code, Ripplekit, from this day forward until you receive your warrior name you will be Ripplepaw, Mistyfur, you are ready for your first apprentice, pass on your wit and loyalty to this apprentice"

Mistyfur's eyes shined, she was finally getting her apprentice. She walked and touched noses with the gray apprentice. Frostpaw looked on, figuring the two most annoying she-cat would be paired up with the most annoying kit, now apprentice.

Foxstar stared at Oakkit, Brownstripe instantly came into his mind. "Oakkit from this day forward until you receive your warrior name-"

"Um…Foxstar I don't want to be Oakpaw…I want to be renamed Brownpaw, in honor of my father" interrupted Oakkit. Everyone was shocked; a kit never wanted his named to be changed from the name his mother gave him.

"Is this okay with you Rainingsky?" asked Foxstar. The gray queen couldn't have looked prouder.

"Yes, it is" she meowed and waited for it to continue.

"Until the day you receive your warrior name you will be Brownpaw, I have thought long and hard for your mentor, and I chose Stormpelt, you are ready for your next apprentice, pass on your strength and honor to Brownpaw"

Featherpaw was glad her father got another apprentice. She then starts the chant "Ripplepaw, Brownpaw!"

The clans chant the names of the new apprentices and went to congratulate Owlgaze. His amber eyes glowed like owl eyes. _'His name was chosen well'_

"Congrats Owlgaze, I'll miss you in our den" she meowed to him and touched her nose to his flank.

"Yea, you were way better then that annoying Rocketfoot" Greypaw meowed; Rocketfoot forever did get on his nerves.

"Thanks you two at the time you two were the youngest apprentices, and you guys weren't as annoying as I thought, you two have been great friends, soon it will be you getting your warrior names, I'll be cheering for you both" meowed. He looked at the sky, it was getting late, cats were grabbing fresh kill and sharing tongues and chatting.

"I'll see you around, I have to guard camp soon" he walks away and went up to Mouseflight; they knew he had a crush on Mouseflight since they were apprentices, but Mouseflight was mouse brained and never noticed.

Greypaw walks away to share tongues with the apprentices and Featherpaw made a move to follow till a familiar voice reached her ears.

"Featherpaw" it was Iceheart and it made her heart pound and her fur felt hot, like the day in the medicine cat den. She looked to him to see him holding two mice in his mouth. He drops them and his icy stare bore into her.

"Would you like to share tongues with me?" he asked calmly and softly

"I…why don't you eat with Mistyfur" she meowed seeing the light gray warrior heading their way from the group of cats. He opened his mouth to reply when Mistyfur walked up to them with a certain sway about her that had toms even with mates turn a head. Her neck fur prickled.

"Hello Featherpaw, Iceheart want to share tongues with me?" she asked brushing her fur slightly with his. Featherpaw's ears sagged and turns around she couldn't tell why she was so heart broken.

"No, I already asked Featherpaw, later" Iceheart walks away with his mice to join the silver apprentice.

When she heard that she felt light as air, they sat together, unaware of the jealous eyes of Mistyfur who walks off on her own.

"Why did you not eat with her, you two are getting closer lately…" she takes a bite of her mouse and heard him chuckle.

"I want to eat with _you_ Featherpaw, I want to talk with you, not her" he said looking into her eyes. _'What is wrong with me? She's an apprentice for crying out loud'_

"Thanks Iceheart…"she meowed and licks his cheek without realizing it. Her pelt felt hot underneath. "I…um…I'll groom you first" she meowed, covering her sudden affecting with sharing tongues. This was a good save as she finished her mouse.

Iceheart's heart was beating in his chest, he felt the spark in his fur the moment she licked him, it felt nothing like the lapping for sharing tongues but the slow sensual lick of affection. '_Could this apprentice feelings for me…? 'Do I have feelings for her? …No I'm sure its just a close friendship, like I have with Mapleleaf and her mother Silvercloud, maybe that's it, she's kind like Silvercloud, that's why I have these feelings'_ he tried reasoning with himself.

"I have to go…I'm a bit tired today and I don't want to fall asleep while you're grooming me" he meowed suddenly getting up and briskly walks away into the warrior's den. She sighs and starts grooming herself until Wolffang came up to her, his eyes shining with undying warmth.

"I saw him just suddenly walk away from you like that, want me to ask what his problem was?" he asked, looking like he would gladly do it.

"Please don't, I'm fine" Featherpaw meowed cheerfully and walks over to the apprentices seeing Firepaw grooming Greypaw and Ripplepaw and Brownpaw grooming each other walks over to Frostpaw who sat near the entrance of the apprentice den.

When he saw her he sat up and quickly pounced playfully. The two tumbled a bit careful not to hit any cat or kick up too much dirt. Their pelts ruffled and dirty and instantly they laughed.

"Wow you are so dirty" Frostpaw meowed laughing still.

"It's your fault for suddenly attacking me" Featherpaw meowed

"Only because you were too tired to spar earlier remember?"

"Yes, but I suppose we might as well share tongues now"

Frostpaw licks Featherpaw, smoothing and cleaning her pelt. Featherpaw relaxes, feeling his soft rhythmic strokes.

"You noticed Mistyfur now right? She's so annoying; I can't go anywhere with Iceheart without her trailing behind like a lost kit…" Frostpaw really admired Iceheart and wanted to be like him and valued all their training in the past moon. But he hated when Mistyfur came and started flirting and purring at him.

"I noticed, she's even gotten some tom's turning heads not many she-cats like her…I guess they feel threatened which I don't blame them for" Featherpaw comments

"There you go, all done" Frostpaw meowed and then Featherpaw starts grooming Frostpaw's white pelt.

"I mean really, I think she's trying to get to Iceheart, she didn't even notice him until you and I started talking to him a moon ago…I'm not happy about Ripplepaw joining us…she forever annoyed me in the nursery.." he meowed

"Maybe she will mature now she is an apprentice" Featherpaw said in between licks they talked lower not wanting the gray apprentice to hear them.

"Well I hope so…thanks for grooming me, Firepaw is pestering other cats for a change" he meowed and stretched out.

As the sun goes down Featherpaw walks over to the warriors den every night she says goodnight to Silvercloud and Stormpelt for moons.

"Ah, Featherpaw" Stormpelt instantly walks over to his daughter and purrs brushing his cheek against hers. Featherpaw always felt warmth from her mother and father she still liked the feeling she felt as a kit.

Silvercloud walked up to Featherpaw and licks her ear "My lovely Featherpaw, sleep well for training" she murmured.

"Thanks Silvercloud…Stormpelt I wanted to say congratulations on getting another apprentice" meowed Featherpaw

"Yes I'm so pleased he wanted to be named after his father, he looks just like him too" Stormpelt then nudged his kit. "I love you but you have to go into your own den, warriors are coming"

She realized the few warriors already in here and felt her pelt burn in embarrassment when she saw Iceheart but luckily he appeared sleep. She nods and walks out of the den and walks into the apprentice den.

"There you been, I wondered where you went" it was Greypaw's voice she could make out in the darkness.

"Sorry about that" meowed Featherpaw

"Stop mewing will you? Cats are trying to sleep" hissed Ripplepaw

"Then shut it and sleep" hissed Featherpaw

"Cool it Ripplepaw one day and you will already start something, Sorry about my mouse brained sister" Brownpaw meowed.

"It's fine, sorry to disturb everyone" Featherpaw meowed and walks over to a nest next to Greypaw and curls up into a ball. Once she settles down and falls asleep.

_**Brownpaw dreamed he was fighting to protect Thunder clan he could hear yowling cats and see blood splattered. Suddenly everything went dark, and stars surrounded him. A familiar scent came to him; his eyes were wide at the cat before him.**_

"_**Father…" mewed Brownpaw**_

"_**Ah, my Oakkit…or should I say Brownpaw" purred Brownstripe, his eyes were bright in happiness and the two green eyes clashed as they stared at each other.**_

"_**I miss you so much…Rainingsky still hasn't been the same" Brownpaw meowed walking up to his father to touch noses.**_

"_**I'm so honored that you changed your name for my sake" Brownstripe told the young apprentice feeling warmth and pride.**_

"_**I don't want anyone to forget you…and besides I always wanted to be named after you" Brownpaw confessed**_

"_**A Rising storm, beware of a rising storm" Brownstripe meows and vanishes leaving Brownpaw to a troubled, yet dreamless sleep.**_

**Well how you like this chapter. I'm just doing one at a time. So say tuned for the new chapter of 'Through the Lion's eyes' and a real chapter for 'The Power of Three'.**


	13. Rising Storm and Paw becomes Feather

**Melting Ice and Raging Love**

Welcome back Readers I bet you noticed the pattern I'm going huh? I'm updating in order of which story I wrote first. This story, then 'Through the Lion's Eyes' and of course my 'Power of Three'. This way I don't have to choose which one to update, but I'm thinking of posting on 'Golden memories' For the Inuyasha Fans.

Me: Yay we are getting somewhere

Frostpaw: Yea, finally after not updating for like forever

Me: Dx you're so mean… I got caught up, but what's important is that I'm back before school starts

Frostpaw: What is…school?

Me: Something that takes free time away from writing.

Firepaw: Oh, just start the Story

Me: Ok okay, impatient much… I do _**not**_

'Talking"

'_Thoughts'_

_**Dreams**_

_**//A moon has passed, new apprentices Firepaw and Frostpaw are getting well into their training and Frostpaw and Featherpaw notices Mistyfur showing Iceheart a lot of attention and we find out a little bit about her. Owlpaw is now Owlgaze and Rainingsky's kits are now apprenticed, Oakkit decided to change his name and become Brownpaw, in honor of his father Brownstripe, and that night Brownstripe sends his son a warning about a rising storm…see what happens for this chapter//**_

Lately the forest has been very hot even through the cover of the trees the cats have been feeling how hot it is. Cats with long fur like Silverpaw and Foxstar was worst off, and Sundwhisker, the remaining queen in the nursery was miserable with her long pale ginger fur. She didn't even leave the confinements of the nursery for many sunrises.

Tigerkit came outside, and was playing with his brother Runningkit and tumbled in the dust, the heat not bothering them. Morningkit came outside her amber eyes scanning the camp she saw the apprenticed laying around and scampered over. "Hi…" she mewed softly, scraping her white paws on the ground.

"Hey Morningkit, your just the most adorable kit yet" Featherpaw meowed and licks her ear gently. Featherpaw adored the cute little tortoiseshell and white kit from the moment she was born.

"Go back to the nursery kit" Ripplepaw meowed looking over at her old den mate.

Morningkit's fluffy tortoiseshell pelt prickled "You were a kit too a few days ago!" she squeaked, her amber eyes glowing like the morning sun.

"Ripplepaw, I swear I can't keep controlling the peace, it's too hot to be arguing, and leave poor Morningkit alone, she's only two moons behind us" he meowed and his green eyes narrowing at his sister.

"Don't worry Morningkit, Ripplepaw always was an annoying she-cat" Frostpaw told Morningkit which made her giggle and her whiskers twitch.

"True, I cant wait to come join you in the apprentice den, Tigerkit and Runningkit are getting a bit too rough…oh, its Darkpelt, I'll see you around later" Morningkit mewed and scampered off to join her brothers and tackles into their father.

"She's so cute, I can't wait to share the den with her" Featherpaw meowed and turned when her brother snorted.

"We better not be sharing a den with them…we definitely should be warriors by then, we are like the oldest apprentices now." Greypaw complained "I'd sooner clean dirty moss bedding for seasons before sharing a den with three more kits"

Featherpaw shrugged and got up "I'm going to try and hunt since the heat started coming the prey hasn't been running lately" she meowed and heads out of camp.

Frostpaw and Firepaw looked at each other and decided to go along and follows the silver apprentice.

"They are mouse brained, its too hot, not even the warriors aren't doing much today" Ripplepaw meowed and Greypaw nodded with agreement.

"Well I want to help my clan, I'll see you guys later" Brownpaw jumps up and follows after them.

* * *

"Wow you guys, thanks for coming along you three" Featherpaw meowed looking at her friends Firepaw and Frostpaw and newly apprenticed Brownpaw.

"Its four of us…so we should split up into groups of two and head off in different directions, if we split up then we can cover more ground. Frostpaw can come with me, Firepaw, you can go with Brownpaw" Featherpaw instructed and heads off in one direction with Frostpaw while the fiery ginger she-cat goes off with Brownpaw.

"I wonder if Brownpaw will be okay…Firepaw is a hot head" Frostpaw meowed as they walked through the hot forest. He felt happy walking alone with Featherpaw now he can fully pay attention to her gleaming blue eyes or her shiny silver pelt. _'Oh, not these thoughts again' _he been having these thoughts for awhile he suddenly noticed how she-cats looked and noticed how pretty Featherpaw was.

"I think he'll be okay, he can control Ripplepaw alright" Featherpaw said and suddenly flicked her tail for silence and dropped into a hunters crouch. She saw a mouse a few paw steps away and crept towards it and sprang out and instantly killed it.

"Great catch…and good observation…we could have scared it" Frostpaw meowed and kept his ears pricked and his nose scented for any prey. He saw a squirrel and he dashed for it and went into the bushes. Featherpaw continued on figuring he would find his way.

"Hey thanks a lot" Frostpaw meowed and tackled her to the ground. "You left me, some friend you are" he meowed and got off her.

Slowly the heat was toned down a little but got a bit humid and a certain smell came to the apprentices. And deep rumbling sound could be heard. "Wow…look at the sky" Featherpaw meowed looking up through the trees into the dark gray clouds.

"Maybe it's a storm…well let's catch some more prey first" Frostpaw suggested and they continued their search for prey.

* * *

On the other side of Thunder clan territory Firepaw and Brownpaw wasn't having so much luck. Brownpaw was the only one to catch prey and felt proud. Suddenly the sky was rumbling and the apprentices looked up.

"A storm?" Firepaw questioned, her blue-green eyes staring at the sky.

Brownpaw's fur prickled as he remembered his dream a few sunrises ago. _'Brownstripe warned me of a Rising storm…this must be the storm he was talking about…maybe it's a bad one and he wants me safe…'_ he thought and looked at Firepaw, his green eyes full of concern. "We better go back" he advised and looked at the older apprentice.

"Okay… if it rains then it's no way we can catch anything… I hope that Frostpaw and Featherpaw make it back" Firepaw meowed as the rumbling continued.

They made it back to camp and saw everyone looking at the sky, and Sandwhisker was calling her kits into the nursery with Darkpelt by her side. Firepaw looked to see Ripplepaw and Greypaw was still here.

"Where is Featherpaw?" Mouseflight went up to them her eyes full of worry "I saw her left with you two" she added

"And what about your brother Frostpaw?" Snowfrost asked licking her daughter's face.

"Brownpaw you made it back, Rainingsky and I were getting worried" Ripplepaw meowed, her green eyes wide and nuzzled him making Brownpaw purr.

"They aren't back yet Snowfrost, Mouseflight" Firepaw responded earning a frantic mew from Silvercloud.

"So my kit is still out there…oh I have such a bad feeling about this" meowed the silver queen.

"I'll go look for them Frostpaw is my apprentice after all" Iceheart meowed at last, over hearing what was going on. He was worried for his apprentice and Featherpaw and he dashed out of camp as light streaked across the sky.

* * *

"Featherpaw…we have to go back…all the prey would have surly go into their burrows after hearing this storm" Frostpaw meowed. Featherpaw let out a yowl as a loud thunder roared in the sky and jumped over to Frostpaw.

"I…I see…so much for hunting…we got to go back" Featherpaw meowed her pelt prickling but it blowing in the strong wind. She could smell the rain in the wind and the sky roared again and it struck a tree. Because of the hot dry weather the tree caught on fire.

"Oh Star clan help us" Frostpaw meowed, his eyes wide in horror and suddenly the winds whipped nearly knocking them off their paws and they heard a loud crack. The tree was coming down and their eyes were wide as moons. "RUN!" Featherpaw yowled and they scrambled for safety. They started to run and run and it started to rain, the sky rumbling all the while.

"I got to get back to camp…Frostpaw you…Frostpaw" She turned and looked to see he is gone. The rain clung to her long pelt turning it into a dark gray the wind was strong, she hoped the heavy rain would put the burning tree out.

Iceheart was running through the forest, the rain made his pelt cling to him making him appear black. His icy gaze was wide and shining with each crack of lightning. _'Featherpaw…stay safe… I'm coming for you…' _his pelt burning with that thought but the cool rain cooled him down. He heard a loud crash in the distance and his heart sank_ 'What if…no I can't think like that… I owe Silvercloud…I have to come back with Featherpaw'_ he told himself.

He suddenly heard someone running in his direction and was tackled over by a muddy white tom with blue eyes that were wide in fear. "Frostpaw?" Iceheart asked standing up.

"Oh Iceheart! There was lighting…hit a tree…on fire…Featherpaw…separated." Frostpaw panted looking tired but fear was giving him the strength to keep running.

"Go back to camp, tell everyone I'm going to look for Featherpaw" Iceheart meowed and dashed off finding the speed he never knew he had. He just had to find her he smelt smoke and something burning, he saw the fallen tree sizzling with the smoke, and the flame was flickering out. He was glad his clan wouldn't have to suffer a fire. "Featherpaw!!" Iceheart yowled as he carefully moved around the tree to go in the direction of muddy paw prints.

* * *

Back at camp cats were running into their den, Silvercloud stood out, her silver fur turning into a dark grey, her mate Stormpelt was nudging her. "You have to go inside…It could be dangerous…you could catch a cold" he meowed

"No! My kit is out there…and poor Iceheart…he was brave enough to go out there…" Silvercloud meowed softly.

"I'm with you, my kit is also still out there" Snowfrost meowed

"I bought some poppy seeds for you two to calm your nerves "Mapleleaf meowed coming back out into the rain.

"No…she can't eat them…she's having another litter of kits..." Flamepelt meowed

"Oh, then you definitely shouldn't be out here, go into the nursery with Sandwhisker, I'll bring you some Thyme to calm you down…now Silvercloud eat some of these poppy seeds to calm you" meowed the tortoiseshell she-cat and rolled the black seeds to her.

"I can't sleep..." Silvercloud protested.

"This is an order" Foxstar meowed to, his eyes meeting hers. The wet she-cat ate her seeds and walked back to the den with Stormpelt who shot Foxstar a grateful look.

Suddenly a crack of thunder boomed across the sky making and frantic paw steps could be heard. Mapleleaf looked on with Foxstar and a small white tom came back.

"Frostpaw!" Firepaw called out, she was sitting in the apprentice den and was looking out and rushed to him and nuzzled the muddy white tom but he was tense and couldn't respond to Firepaw. He looked to Foxstar "Iceheart….Featherpaw… they are still out there…he told me to go straight back to camp…" He meowed

"Okay, come into me den to rest and get some well deserved rest" Mapleleaf meowed and lead the wobbling tom away. Bluepaw instantly gave him poppy seeds to make him relax and starts grooming his muddy fur.

* * *

Iceheart was looking frantically, the rain washing away any scent Featherpaw could be left behind. Suddenly he saw a grey figure ahead. "Featherpaw!" He called out and the gray cat looked over and he saw those familiar blue eyes.

Featherpaw couldn't believe someone found her and was about to make her way over to him but she heard cracking sounds and looked over to see a falling tree branch and heard paw steps.

Iceheart was racing towards her; he couldn't come this far only for her to be crushed by a tree branch. He suddenly gave a strong leap and grabs her scruff and runs, the branch missed and he moved a few more paw steps before dropping her. His icy orbs met her "Featherpaw…" he meowed trying to catch his breath. Featherpaw wailed and threw herself in his wet fur trembling from the cold and in fear.

"Iceheart…I'm so happy…you came for me…"she meowed on his fur and she felt so warm for the first time since the storm. She moved and looked up at him expecting to meet his icy orbs but instead they were closed.

"Come on…we need to find shelter…with this storm picking up…its no way we can get back" Iceheart instructed and runs through the forest ignoring the burn in his legs. He looked back to make sure Featherpaw was behind him and before they knew it they were in the abandoned two leg nest.

"We going to stay here till the storm passes…or till morning" he meowed walking inside relieved to no longer feel the beating rain on his back and he shook his fur to rid the water and Featherpaw did the same.

"Thanks so much…and is Frostpaw okay?" she asked, her eyes holding concern and Iceheart nods, I found him…he's back at camp…" He yawns, feeling tired. "We should rest…get your strength back" he meowed and rests beside her.

"Okay…I can't believe you saved me…you really are amazing" she meowed; her eyes sparkled with the same admiration Frostpaw has.

"I…I couldn't lose you Featherpaw…Silvercloud would be sad…I owe her so much…for accepting me in the clan when no one else would…" he meowed closing his eyes but felt her stiffen beside him. She looked hurt… _'Oh…I thought he cared about me…he only did this for my mother' _she thought sadly.

"Oh…well thanks" she respond flatly and curls up tightly.

"That and…you are special to me…I personally lose you…you treat me like a friend…not a clan mate" he meowed softly and licks her cheek softly feeling warm suddenly and wasn't sure if he wanted that feeling to leave. _'I can't feel like this…for an apprentice…for Stormpelt and Silvercloud's kit…ugh…I can't think now…'_ Iceheart was fighting his internal battle he was surprised to feel warmth on his cheek. He turned to see a rather embarrassed looking she-cat.

"Hey, your pelt is drying out…now I can keep you warm" he meowed and wrapped his body around hers to keep her warm and close. He closes his eyes feeling warm and happy he was with her now.

* * *

The morning light shined in the abandoned two leg nest and it shined on Iceheart and he stood on his paws only to hiss loudly, his leg hurt badly. "Fox dung…must have sprained it…" he muttered waking up Featherpaw.

"What's wrong Iceheart? Oh no you leg…its swollen." Featherpaw meowed looking worried. "Was it when you had to saving me from that huge falling branch?" she asked looking upset and he quickly brushed his tail over her mouth.

"It's not your fault Featherpaw" he meowed looking determined "Now we head back to camp…Silvercloud will be worried" he meowed and Featherpaw got to her paws.

"Okay we can go slowly for your leg" she meowed walking out of their shelter with Iceheart limping behind her. He raised his hind leg and started a hobble like walk to try and move fast.

"Wow…look at all the damage the storm caused…trees are stripped of its leaves" Featherpaw meowed looking around.

"Look we found them!" meowed Owlgaze

"Featherpaw? Iceheart?" Mouseflight questioned and ran over to them. "Owlgaze help me support Iceheart, he has a bad hind leg" she meowed and the brown tabby helps support the blue black warrior.

"Did you go looking for us?" Featherpaw asked as they walk back to camp.

"No...We were on dawn patrol, to survey the damage and Mouseflight and I were keeping eye out for you so we kind of snuck away when he heard you're rustling around." Owlgaze meowed.

"Yea, Wolffang wouldn't stop fretting over you he could hardly sleep last night" Mouseflight meowed and it made Featherpaw's ear tips burn and Iceheart stare down in rage. _'If he cares he could have been the one to look for her…'_ he thought bitterly.

They walked into camp and the whole clan was surrounding them making Iceheart's fur prickle slightly.

"Alright give them space!" yowled Mapleleaf as she brush by the cats up to Iceheart and Featherpaw. "Okay, both of you come to my den for me to assess you closely" she meows and everyone steps away to clear the way.

Foxstar climbs on highledge "All cats old enough to catch their own prey gather for a clan meeting" he called though everyone was pretty much out of their dens. "We now have all of our apprentices back safe and sound after a storm last night. You all heard the winds blowing from the dens and I sent a patrol out to look at the damages. I still see clouds, so please be careful while out hunting, the first sign of a storm report back immediately" Foxstar meowed and murmurs of approval went around camp.

Back in the medicine cat's den Bluepaw looked over Featherpaw "Hmm… just exhausted I'll give her poppy seeds" she meowed which earned approval from Mapleleaf.

"Good job and make sure she has a nice nest before giving he the seeds" she meowed and was treating Iceheart, her eyes soft. "You did a great job, rescuing Featherpaw" she meowed.

"I owe Silvercloud…and besides my apprentice was out there too" he meows trying to convince himself more them Mapleleaf that he wasn't just saving Featherpaw.

"There you go…sleep" Bluepaw mewed softly as Featherpaw ate her poppy seeds and she quickly falls asleep.

"Bluepaw, can you go tell Silvercloud Featherpaw is ok, but tell her she needs rest" Mapleleaf and the blue grey apprentice leaved the medicine cat den.

"I can see you have feelings for Featherpaw" Mapleleaf begins in a hush mew. Iceheart's eyes narrowed slightly and shook his head.

"I...I couldn't. She's just an apprentice and she's Silvercloud's kit…" Iceheart said rest on his nest careful of his injured paw.

"Being Silvercloud's kit makes it even better, she's kind and sweet just like her" Mapleleaf replies.

"I'm a loner…no one here likes me but an apprentice" he meows "I can't really love anyone Silvercloud and you are one who is nice to me…if I must fall in love…it has to be.." he pauses.

"Someone like Mistyfur? She's been padding after you for nearly a half of moon now" Mapleleaf asked knowing the gray warrior was around Iceheart's age.

"I noticed…but… I can't" Iceheart turned away.

"You're afraid to love Iceheart, and you have someone warming that ice heart of yours and you're scared to let it melt" she told him sounding like a wise elder. "I do know Featherpaw has feelings for you too…she just doesn't know it" she meowed and got up when Bluepaw walked back in.

"Oh. One more thing, I'm going to see if I can collect any herbs from the storm…Leaf fall is coming and I don't think herbs will be growing anymore. So in the mean time give borage to Snowfrost" Mapleleaf told Bluepaw and left for herbs.

"Here, you should eat some poppy seeds to sleep" she meowed and slides a poppy seeds to him. She was about as big and as old as Iceheart and that confused him.

"Wait a minute…you look about as old as me…but yet you're still a paw…" Iceheart meowed

Bluepaw looked down, eyes downcast "I'm a medicine cat apprentice. I remain an apprentice until Mapleleaf dies or retire…but I can still get a medicine cat name…but she still hasn't named me yet…we go to the moon pool tonight so maybe tonight will be the night" she meowed hopefully. She grabs borage leaves and heads back into the nursery.

Iceheart's eyes dropped, the poppy seeds taking effect and relaxes fully. _'Do I love Featherpaw…could I like Mistyfur? Someone who actually likes me…Do I even have the right to fall in love?'_ these were his last thoughts as he fell asleep.

* * *

The sun was going down, Iceheart was awake for awhile and was sitting and talking with Frostpaw.

"Sorry…looks like you will have another mentor to do your training while this paw heals" Iceheart meowed

"Yea…Silvercloud is mentoring me." Frostpaw meowed

"That's right I'll have to thank her" he tried standing up to stretch his other legs.

"Well… I have to clean the bedding out, I'll be back later" Frostpaw meowed and left the den to go into the elders den.

Iceheart looks over at Featherpaw who hasn't woken up all day and she was groaning in her sleep. "Featherpaw…" he murmured softly and licks her ear softly but felt how hot she was.

"Oh my…Featherpaw has a fever…I wonder if we have any feverfew…or lavender" she muttered looking through the store lucky Mapleleaf went and grabbed as much herbs as she could carry. "There we go, Featherpaw…Featherpaw wake up" she meowed shaking the she-cat with her paws.

Featherpaw groaned and feebly swats her paws in the air. But she slowly opens her eyes "Here, I want you to eat these feverfew while I get you some water to cool off" Bluepaw went to the small pool and dipped it in moss. She went over and when Featherpaw ate the herbs she dripped some water into her mouth.

There, now rest some more… Iceheart if she gets overheated just pour water on her fur and I'll sit some more feverfew here for you to use." Bluepaw instructed.

"Very good Bluepaw, you're doing so well" Maplepaw meowed coming in and witnessing what is happening. "Lets go to the moon pool…she should be fine Iceheart, you just get some rest, go easy on the paw" the tortoiseshell she cat told him. "Come Bluepaw" she meowed and leaves the den with Bluepaw behind her.

They walk on and then they meet up with the other medicine cats and apprentices fro the other clans. It was Sleekpaw from River clan who appeared first. He has white and light grey sleek fur earning his name.

"Where is Spottedpool" Mapleleaf asked the grey and white tom.

"She is treating this kit that got swept away in the river during the storm. So she sent me to go alone." Sleekpaw answered.

"That's terrible, the storm nearly blew away our supplies" It was Leafstorm, a tabby tom from wind clan who just appeared. "Greetings young Sleekpaw, Bluepaw and Mapleleaf, now we need Flowerpaw and Shadefrost from Shadow clan" Leafstorm meowed and then the black tom with the tortoiseshell apprentice.

"We are here now" Flowerpaw meowed

"But before we go to the moon pool I think its time a young apprentice earns her name" Mapleleaf meowed looking down at the very surprised Bluepaw.

"I, Mapleleaf, medicine cat of Thunder clan call upon my warrior ancestors to look down on this apprentice. She has trained hard to understand the way of a medicine cat, and with your help she will serve her clan for many moons." Mapleleaf began.

Bluepaw sat up tall, the moon shining and glowing and shining like a star clan cat.

"Bluepaw, do you promise to uphold the ways of a medicine cat, to stand apart from clan rivalry between clan and clan, and to protect all cats equally, even at the cost of your life?

"I do" Bluepaw meows

"Then by the powers of Star clan I give you your true name as a medicine cat. Bluepaw, from this moment you will be known as Bluefeather. Star clan honors your loyalty and faith"

"Bluefeather Bluefeather" the other medicine cats call out her new name under silverpelt who seemed to glow brighter as if in approval.

"Now, let's go to the moon pool" Leafstorm meowed and leads the cats to its glowing water.

Bluefeather lapped at the cold water before closing her eyes and rest at its edge with Mapleleaf and the other medicine cats.

_**Bluefeather was with Star clan the stars were everywhere.**_

"_**Hello Fozenstar…father" meowed Bluefeather as she ran over to the blue grey tom.**_

"_**My loving kit, I'm so proud of you…but I warn you The Raging wolf and the cold mist will tear away bonds that holds the clan together." He warns "Bluefeather you must find silver's light it's up to her" he meows**_

"_**How will I know who this silver light is?" Bluefeather asked**_

"_**She will be the light who warms everyone's heart" he tells her.**_

Mapleleaf has a dream of her own.

"_**Oh Brownstripe…the storm you warned us about has happened" Mapleleaf meowed**_

"_**This signals the rise of darkness…there will be a traitor on your clan…someone that the clan least expects and I cat will rise to save us, a cat the clan least expects." Brownstripe meows**_

"_**Who is our traitor? And who will save us?" Mapleleaf asked**_

"_**Just know the one who saves us has an icy wall surrounding him, only till he realizes his importance will he be any use" Brownstripe meowed and starts to fade.**_

"_**Wait!!" Mapleleaf yowls but suddenly awakens.**_

The medicine cats awaken from their dreams and stretch. Bluepaw walks over to Sleekpaw and Flowerpaw "See you guys soon okay" she meows and follows Mapleleaf home. Both medicine cats are baffled by their messages but they both know they have to worry about their clans and do what thy can to protect it.

**Well how do you like this chapter? Iceheart and Featherpaw are getting closer, Frostpaw is realizing he has feelings for her. Bluepaw gets a sort of prophecy and Mapleleaf gets a warning. What will happen? Stay tuned till next time. Now get ready for 'Through the Lion's eyes and back to 'The Power of three'**


	14. Major confession, Rising Mist

**Melting Ice and Raging Love**

Welcome back Readers I got a new lap top ^^ whoot. I started school so I won't have much time to make stories anymore. But when I get time I will write because the ideas are still coming. And get ready we got some love confessions coming.

Me: Yay I'm back well I _**don't**_ own warriors

'Talking"

'_Thoughts'_

_**Dreams**_

_**//A storm has come across the territory brining fear and destruction. Featherpaw and Frostpaw gets caught out in the storm. Iceheart saves them and gets closer to Featherpaw.//**_

A few days later after the storm Featherpaw comes in after hunting with Nightwing she goes to check on Iceheart. He was laying down with his injured leg sticking out, his eyes opening as if just waking up. His icy eyes brighten up more when he saw her.

"Featherpaw" he meowed as she walked in with a rather plump mouse.

"Hey, I bought some fresh kill. How is your leg?" she asked him as she sat the mouse down and sat near his nest, careful of his leg.

"Its fine, Mapleleaf said it's ok if I start moving around once I got some rest. Which is about time, it's hard for me to stay in one place" Iceheart meowed as he ate his mouse. "Had I been a loner still I would have been done for" he comments.

"You are a Thunder clan cat" Featherpaw mewed softly to him wanting him to know he isn't a loner anymore. "How about you stretch your leg by going to see Snowfrost, she's really starting to get plump. And we can visit the other kits" Featherpaw suggested, her eyes glowing.

'_I bet she would make a great queen one day'_ he thought, his pelt burning. "Okay I'll go" the black tom stood and put some weight on his hind leg. It didn't hurt as much anymore so he felt confident.

The two leave the medicine cat den and move slowly around camp. Silvercloud smiled and went over to greet Iceheart

"Why it's good to see you walking around" she purred, her eyes glowing that made Iceheart see where Featherpaw got it from. "Thanks for again for saving my Featherpaw" she meowed and walks away, gathering up some warriors, making it obvious they were going on a patrol.

Featherpaw leads Iceheart into the nursery and Snowfrost looks up her bi colored eyes suddenly went wide and got to her paws quickly.

"Iceheart" Snowfrost had a grateful look in her eyes. She was one of the many cats who didn't approve of Iceheart being here. But after him saving Frostpaw, had earn her respect. "I'm sorry I couldn't thank you for saving my kit, be being a mother again soon Flamepelt keeps me inside the nursery." meowed the white queen. Featherpaw turns her attention to Morningkit and her brothers who ran to her the moment they were awoken.

"Featherpaw!" squeaked Tigerkit the name reminded her of the evil Tigerstar that everyone has heard about. Luckily Tigerkit looked nothing like how the elders say he looks. Featherpaw remembers Tigerstar being a dark tabby with amber eyes that held evil. Tigerkit was a light brown tabby with blue eyes and he looked to sweet and cute much to the kit's dismay.

"Kits go outside so you won't crowd the nursery" Sandwhisker meows.

Featherpaw leads the kits outside and plays with them.

Inside the nursery Iceheart sat to hear what the queens had to say.

"It was very brave of you, all these clan born toms and yet you were the only one who would go out to look for the apprentices." Sandwhisker meowed. "Had that been Tigerkit, Morningkit or Runningkit I would have wanted someone to find them" she added.

"Oh please…it's nothing" Iceheart shuffled his paws feeling embarrassed for the first time away from Featherpaw.

"Oh yes, our toms need to do better" Snowfrost meowed

"They're too busy looking at Mistyfur to be real toms" Sandwhisker comments. Looking at the gray she-cat talking to a group of toms hissing softly as she realizes Darkpelt was one of them.

"I mean other than our new warriors and apprentices and elders all our clan mates have loving partners and yet that she-cat is flirting with all the toms" Snowfrost replies. "And of course you…then again I see how you look at young Featherpaw" Snowfrost meowed making Sandwhisker laugh and the injured warrior flush in the fur.

--

"I swear its getting worst…even Darkpelt is having that look in his eyes" Frostpaw hissed in annoyance.

Greypaw was looking at the grey warrior and thought she looked rather beautiful himself which earned a paw swipe from the white apprentice.

"Get a grip will you" Frostpaw meowed

"I think it's a gift to attract toms" Ripplepaw said feeling proud of her mentor. She walked around Greypaw and sat next to him.

"It's not right to attract and toy with mated toms" Firepaw meowed, her pelt prickled as she apprentice sat close to Greypaw and felt relieved when he moved away and sat near Frostpaw.

Featherpaw who had finished playing with the kits awhile ago had commented "Yes, she really should leave them alone; she will have many enemies in the clan at this rate"

"Hey…Featherpaw, want to hunt?" it was Wolffang, the friendly brown tom who hasn't left Featherpaw's side since the storm.

"Sure, I'll see you guys soon" she said and walks off with Wolffang. Ignoring the murmuring amongst her den mates.

"He can't be seriously padding after my sister" Greypaw meowed rolling his eyes.

"It's rather cute…but weird, he's with her more then he trains me… at this rate Frostpaw will be a warrior before me" Firepaw said with annoyance.

--

"Good job, you are such a great hunter now, guess Rocketfoot better watch out" Wolffang praised Featherpaw as she has just caught a squirrel.

Featherpaw felt hot through her pelt, she wasn't used to anyone other than her mentor giving praises. "Thank you Wolffang" she meowed and buries her prey for later.

The two cats walk side by side, their pelts brushing and before Featherpaw knew it their hunt turned into just a simple walk. She enjoyed walking with the brown warrior as she saw him as her really good friend.

"Hey… Featherpaw… I have something to tell you" Wolffang meowed stopping and shuffles his paws shyly. _'This is it… I can tell her how I feel now…I have to do it…'_ he thought as his heart was pounding.

The silver apprentice stops and looks at him her eyes full of curiosity. "Yes, what is it Wolffang?" she asked, her blue eyes clashing with his amber eyes.

"I…Featherpaw…for a long time…" he paused. The shy tom was hot from ear tip to tail tip and he swore Featherpaw should be able to hear his heart beat. "Featherpaw, I have this major crush on you…I know you're an apprentice but I don't care, I think your beautiful then any warrior…and your kind and sweet and well liked…" he managed to say at last.

Featherpaw's eyes were wide in surprise _'Wolffang likes me? And he doesn't even care I am an apprentice...he's such a nice gentle tom… I'm not sure what I feel for him other then friendship'_. The silver apprentice took a moment to collect her thoughts and brushed her pelt against his and looked into his eyes as she stepped away "Wolffang…I only see you as my friend, you're a sweet tom…but I'm not sure if I see you that way" Featherpaw answered.

Wolffang looked hurt, his ears and tail sagged and tried to cheer up so he wouldn't make Featherpaw feel bad. "Ah, ok… I start collecting my catches and bring them back, I suddenly remembered I have to train Firepaw" he meowed walking away.

Featherpaw sighed, she didn't want to hurt his feelings but she had to tell him. She walks away as well deciding to hunt on her own now.

As the cats walk their separate ways they were unaware of a pair of blue eyes watching them. (AN: Who is it? Bet you can't guess XD)

--

The day was over and the sun was going down casting the sky in an orange yellow glow. Featherpaw had entered into camp with Nightwing; she ran into her earlier and trained some more.

"Featherpaw" Greypaw meowed and touched noses with his sister in greeting. His eyes glanced over at the brown tom eating fresh kill with the other warriors. "Why did Wolffang come back without you?' he asked

Featherpaw didn't want to tell him what happened so she told part of it "Well…he said he remembered he had to train Firepaw" she meowed.

"Oh, he did go off to train not long ago… well want to share tongues?" he asked.

"Well…I sort of wanted to share tongues with Iceheart, I wanted to hear about how things went in the nursery. I think some of the cats like him more." She meowed

"Well I'll never like him, he's not one of us" he hissed. He fluffed out his pelt as he got nods of approval from Thornclaw, Shadowfang and Swiftwind. "It's only the she-cats, honestly he's just as bad as Mistyfur" he adds

"What did I told you before, he risked his life to save me and Featherpaw, he's the hardest working warrior in the clan" Frostpaw hissed, his eyes narrowing. "I swear I'll claw your fur off if you talk bad about my mentor, I beat you in a sparring match and I know I can claw your tail for real" he added

"Enough" Brownpaw meowed, his green eyes wide. "We are den mates; we should be friends not enemies, just because some warriors don't like him doesn't mean we apprentices should hate him" Brownpaw comments.

Firepaw went over to Greypaw to calm him down her pelt glowing with the setting sun. "Calm down" she meowed to him and sat between him and her brother Frostpaw.

Featherpaw sighed, disappointed in the both of them. She was mad at Greypaw for being so ignorant and Frostpaw for trying to threaten her brother. She walks away, walking over to Iceheart, smiling as she saw his eyes lit up.

"I missed you, Featherpaw is getting busier, maybe you will be a warrior soon" he meowed as she sat down and instantly started grooming her fur. He felt glad when she purred back and continued.

"I hope so. I want… I would like to be in the same den as you" Featherpaw meowed her pelt was on fire. "Um…and Silvercloud and Stormpelt" she added, remembering her parents will be there too.

He purred and stopped grooming her "I heard that, you want to be in the same den with me" he meowed softly, his icy eyes shining in warmth and something else.

"Maybe, Maybe I want to share a den with my old friends Mouseflight and Owlgaze" she meowed teasing him and blinked when he cuffed her ear.

"Silly apprentice"

"Silly three legged warrior"

She giggled as he growled playfully at her, she starts grooming him. When she was finished she looked up at him "So how did the talk go in the nursery this morning?" she asked

"They apparently they admire me for looking for you and Frostpaw in the storm…maybe I'm getting some respect…but I would need some from the toms…right now only queens, the medicine cat, and your mother seem to like me… I don't want to toms on my tail" he meowed stretching out his leg. "I should be back on my paws soon" he added

As they talked the apprentices were talking with each other.

"I swear…she doesn't even spend time with me anymore…" Greypaw meowed, shooting a look of hate and envy toward the black warrior who took his sister away.

"She still loves you, she just likes making new friends that's all" Brownpaw meowed and glanced at Ripplepaw, '_would she stop being with me too?' _he thought.

"I'm starting to think it's not just friendship anymore…I think she's in love with him" Greypaw hissed. Frostpaw's eyes were wide, before looking at her with Iceheart.

"I don't blame her, Iceheart is a good looking tom" Ripplepaw meowed

"And he's a great warrior, he hunts better than any clan cat I've ever seen, and I think he deserves someone to love him…anyone is better than Mistyfur" Firepaw comments she liked the loner tom as well now, her brother's admiration rubbed off on her.

The sun went down and the clan started heading to their dens.

--

Wolffang woke up and walks out of the warrior den careful to avoid waking everyone up or so he thought. He walked to the camp entrance and left camp. He wanted to look at the sky and gather his thoughts. _'Well…I got rejected today… I suppose I can just be her friend' _he thought to himself.

"Wolffang" meowed a soft voice.

Wolffang turned to see the glittering form of Mistyfur he was in awe how her fur sparkled in the moonlight but he knew Featherpaw was breathtaking in the moonlight. "What is it? Did I wake you?" he asked.

"No…I wanted to get some time with you alone… I wanted to say… I overheard you with Featherpaw" she meowed.

His amber eyes went wide, his fur burned with embarrassment, he didn't need other cats knowing. "Yea...so" he muttered "I don't need you teasing me about being turned down by an apprentice okay" he growled, his gentleness gone.

Mistyfur was not bothered by his growl "I want to say I feel bad about it…but I know why she turned you down" she purred walking up to him.

Wolffang looked at the gray she-cat in curiosity. "Tell me why then"

"Because, she's in love with Iceheart" Mistyfur comments. Her tail tip curled slightly when she saw his reaction. _'I got him now, with him jealous and heartbroken he will help me now'_

And she was right, his eyes burned with rage,_ 'he doesn't belong…and he just padded in and stole my crush…'_ he thought suddenly remembering all the times he saw Featherpaw looking at Iceheart that certain way, how much they talked and shared tongues together. _'I'm such a mouse brain…why didn't I see it coming'_ he thought.

"And I wanted to say I know what it's like to get your crush stolen…you see I like Iceheart" Mistyfur meowed, her eyes watery, putting her charm into play. "And… seeing her with him…seeing him with her hurts not only you but me…" she continued.

Wolffang listened with sympathy, happy to know someone else was heartbroken "I'm sorry to hear that" he meowed.

"But…but I found a way to make us both happy..." Mistyfur mewed softly, looking at him.

Wolffang was now interested "Tell me"

"Well, we keep them away from each other; I spend as much time as possible with Iceheart. And you spend time with Featherpaw, build your relationship after the confession…then I'll set him up to where she will have to come crawling to you. And I get the tom of my dreams, and you get the she-cat you love dearly. Sure they'll hate each other, but they will love us" Mistyfur meowed.

Wolffang thought it was wrong…but the idea of her loving him after being mad with Iceheart was something he couldn't pass. "Okay…I'll take your offer…thanks Mistyfur" he meowed.

"Thank _you_ my good tom, now let's go" she meowed and the two going back to camp

They were unaware of Frostpaw behind the bushes, his blue eyes wide. _'I can't believe this…Mistyfur…and Wolffang…Featherpaw…I will protect you…I won't let them hurt you' _Frostpaw thought in determination. He waits till the warriors are gone before getting up and going back into the apprentice den. He lays next to his sister, and falls into an uneasy sleep.

--

_**Featherpaw walked in the forest, Iceheart appeared beside her. She purrs and nuzzles him, feeling happy.**_

"_**Featherpaw… I-"**_

_**The tom vanished making Featherpaw annoyed a little when it all turned black and Brownstripe appears.**_

"_**Hey Brownstripe" Featherpaw meowed**_

"_**Featherpaw, the ice is melting, and rage is forming, beware Featherpaw"**_

"_**What do you mean?" Featherpaw asked.**_

"_**The Mist floats around camp, it threatens all, You must stay strong, light the hearts of all Featherpaw, you always have, but you need to shine a light bright enough to cast the Mist's true shadow" he meowed and turns away. "You will awaken now, a big change will arrive" and Brownstripe walks away.**_

--

"Wake up Featherpaw! Wake up!" yowled Greypaw, his amber eyes sparkling.

Featherpaw got up and stretched. "What is it?" she asked.

"Thornclaw and Nightwing wants to see us" he meowed and rushed out of the den, nearly knocking a sleepy Ripplepaw over, causing Frostpaw to laugh.

"What is it, we are here" both Greypaw and Featherpaw meowed at the same time.

The black she-cat turned to light brown tom and they turned to their apprentices.

"We are giving you both your final assessments" they both told them at the same time.

Featherpaw was very excited and looked to Greypaw.

"Wow I can't wait, I'll be a warrior!" he exclaimed

"If you pass, which I'm sure you will. I just talked to Foxstar and he's honored to make you two warriors" Thornclaw meowed.

Nightwing purred and nuzzled Featherpaw "I'm going to miss you, you were my best apprentice" Nightwing meowed.

Featherpaw felt like she was glowing with pride and happiness.

Thornclaw and Nightwing took the apprentices out in the forest. They walked deeper and deeper into Thunder clan territory.

"Okay, Thornclaw and I will be watching you, both of you hunt as much as you can before we come to get you" Nightwing instructed.

"Good luck" Featherpaw meowed and heads in one direction.

"Same to you" Greypaw meows back and heads in another direction.

--

Greypaw walked around, his mouth open to scent prey. He saw a mouse and crouched low remembering to stay light on his paws. He leaped and caught the mouse, killing it with a bite to the neck.

"Yes" he hissed in triumph, keeping quiet so he wouldn't alert other animals. _'I wonder if Thornclaw is watching…I wonder what my name will be…anything but Greyclaw'_ he suddenly thought about the Shadow clan deputy.

He suddenly heard something and turned his head and he could have sworn he saw a flash of brown. "Hmm…was that…nah couldn't be, Thornclaw is better hidden in the forest anyway" Greypaw told himself and continued on with the idea that maybe his mentor was watching him.

With Featherpaw she was making progress, she had a vole dangling limply from her mouth as she started to dig a hole to have it to bring back. She heard bushes rustle lightly and turned her head to see a rabbit and her blue eyes gleamed with excitement, she never caught a rabbit before. _'If I catch is it will surly impress Nightwing'_.

The silver apprentice crouched low and stalked her prey, she saw the rabbits black eyes stare in her direction and froze through the trees the light caught on her silver fur, making it shine and sparkle which made the rabbit flee.

"Mouse dung" she hissed and made a dash for it.

She weaved through trees and bushes despite to catch up so she wouldn't lose her fattest prey yet. And she made a leap for it, her extended claws hooked on and used her weight to bring it down and kills it with the bite to the neck.

"Great job" Nightwing purred stepping out from the shadows.

Featherpaw looked at her mentor, surprised and yet happy that Nightwing saw her catch. "You…you saw?" she asked.

"Yes, and now your final part is the battle session…I wouldn't want you to be a warrior if you not a good enough fighter" Nightwing comments. "Now as usual claws sheathed, however this time we stop when someone wins" Nightwing finished.

Featherpaw was eager to make a long lasting fight as Nightwing would always stop the battle. "Ok I'm ready" she meowed and crouched low.

Nightwing waits and moves out the way as Featherpaw leaps. Featherpaw lands on her paws and swiftly turns and lashes her paws at Nightwing. The black warrior was surprised she got hit and swiped her paws back.

Featherpaw strikes at her mentor's legs, making the she-cat stumble and Featherpaw tackled Nightwing to the ground. They tumbled around before Featherpaw was pinned down to the ground.

"Got you now, my apprentice" she hissed playfully

"Not for long" Featherpaw kicks at Nightwing's belly making the she-cat grunt and tumble off Featherpaw. She quickly got up and leaps on top of Nightwing. The fight seemed to go on forever but it started to slow down when both cats were panting.

"I've trained you well…you've worn me out" Nightwing meowed

Featherpaw was tired as well, her legs shook slightly. "Thanks…I'm worn out too…and I got prey to carry back" She meowed

"You pass the battle session, I'll talk to Foxstar to tell him you are ready, and the only one who knows is Stormpelt and Silvercloud so let's keep a secret and let it be a surprise. I already suggested it to Thornclaw which I'm sure he will tell Greypaw before returning back to camp." Nightwing meowed, her eyes gleaming.

Happiness flooded the silver she-cat _'I'm going to be a warrior!' _Featherpaw wanted to yowl out into the forest but wasn't sure if anyone else was hunting or if Greypaw had finished and didn't want to scare any prey.

"Ok, I'll keep it a secret" Featherpaw told Nightwing.

"Then let's collect your catches and head back to camp" Nightwing meowed and Featherpaw gathered the rabbit in her jaws. After Nightwing help collect her apprentice's fresh kill they head back to camp together.

--

Greypaw had just fished catching a squirrel and Thornclaw appeared.

"I think you have hunted enough, well done" meowed the light brown warrior.

Greypaw's amber eyes glowed in pride he was glad he impressed his mentor. "Thanks Thornclaw" he meowed.

"Now prepare yourself, its battle time" Thornclaw meowed and leaps at Greypaw right after he said that, giving the apprentice little time to brace himself.

Greypaw was surprised as he was knocked over, Thornclaw rarely suddenly attack first but he knew Thornclaw was only preparing him for battle when cats suddenly attack you. He hisses and kicks at the light brown tom's belly. He scrambles up quickly and leaps onto Thornclaw's back and bites his ears. They were used to rough battle practice and rarely drew blood, only if they used a little too much teeth.

"Good" Thornclaw meowed and rams his back onto the nearest tree, knocking the breath out of Greypaw. His muscles bunched up and pushed back against the tree with his paws to shove Thornclaw as he falls back onto the forest floor.

The two toms went on for awhile and stopped when Greypaw's pelt was ruffled and was still on the ground.

"Ready to quit?" Thornclaw taunted. He just wanted his apprentice to be ready for anything.

"No" Greypaw suddenly leaped up and tackles Thornclaw and they tumbled along the floor, leafs rustling and dirt being kicked up. In the end Greypaw had his teeth around the experienced warrior's neck.

"Great job, I surrender, you are ready to be a warrior, I'll help collect your prey and head to camp" Thornclaw meowed getting up from the ground.

Greypaw was excited, his training was finally over, and he would be a full warrior soon. He gathered his squirrel and the mice he caught and Thornclaw helped carried the rest and they headed back to camp.

Greypaw and Thornclaw dropped the prey into the fresh kill pile.

Greypaw saw Featherpaw was already back at camp and walked over to her. "Hey, did you pass?" he meowed softly for them to hear.

"Yes, I did, the battle session was intense, it ended in a draw" she meowed

"Ha, I actually beat Thornclaw, he's tough" Greypaw commented

Featherpaw purred and brushed against her brother. "You so strong Greypaw" she meowed encouragingly and giggled when he puffed out his chest.

"I wonder when we will be warriors" Greypaw meowed softly.

Featherpaw started to groom herself to be neat and groomed for the ceremony "Probably before sun down like normal" Featherpaw meowed. She glanced and saw Iceheart walking over to them.

"Hey, I see you both looked like you trained hard" he meows and keeps his eyes mainly on Featherpaw.

Before Featherpaw could say something Thornclaw comes over, his eyes narrowing when he saw the previous loner. "Move, go do something else will you I have something to say only clan cats can hear" he hissed

Iceheart's eyes narrowed and bit back a hiss of his own "Only if they both want me to" he looked to Greypaw and Featherpaw. _'I know at least Featherpaw has my back'_ he assumed.

"Yea, go away Iceheart" Greypaw hissed wanting to hear what Thornclaw wanted to say and just wanting the loner to just go away. He looked at Featherpaw as if daring her to tell him to stay.

Featherpaw sighed "Yea, Iceheart…this is only something for us to hear only" she meowed and flicked her tail dismissively.

Iceheart blinked, taken aback by what she said and his eyes narrowed. "Fine" he meowed and stormed away.

"Now, anyway, Nightwing and I just talked to Foxstar, he said, and I quote 'I am proud to say the kits of Stormpelt and Silvercloud will be made warriors before sun down'" Thornclaw meowed.

"Yes, I can hardly wait" Greypaw meowed.

"Well, we have awhile to go, it's still sun high" Featherpaw meowed and looked at Thornclaw. "Thanks for telling us Thornclaw"

"You are welcome, now I'm going to rest for a bit, enjoy your last day as apprentices" the brown warrior walks away.

Featherpaw went into the fresh kill pile and took the rabbit she caught and went back to her brother. "Want to share?" she asked him.

Greypaw was happy she wanted to eat with him, just like old times. He nods and eyes the rabbit, he can't remember the last time he ate one. "You caught it?" he asked

"Yes, I did, It was hard because my silver pelt was shining so bright" she meowed and took a bite. "Mm…delicious" she mumbled as she chewed.

"Wow, I see why Wind clan likes rabbits so much" Greypaw meowed as he ate.

The two finished the rabbit in no time.

"I'm still hungry" Greypaw meowed making his sister laugh.

"Well we have been up all day with no food and besides _we _caught most of the food in the pile I say we earned another piece" Featherpaw meowed and grabbed two mice for them and sat down and gave him a mouse. They ate that in no time but felt full.

Brownpaw walked up to them "Hey you two, you've been gone all day" meowed the brown apprentice.

"We know, we were just out training" Greypaw meowed.

"Lucky, I'm stuck here cleaning the elder's bedding and getting rid of ticks" he meowed and sitting down.

--

Iceheart sat back and watched them talk, _'Guess it was only clan cats who gets to talk huh…'_ he thought bitterly.

"Iceheart…um...hi there" Mistyfur walks up and shyly shuffles her paws. "Can… I talk? You know, make friends" she mewed.

"You don't want to be friends with me…" he meowed looking away.

Mistyfur sat next to him "Of course I do, I think you are a brave and strong warrior" Mistyfur meowed. That made Iceheart burn under his fur.

"Thanks, you are very kind Mistyfur"

As the two started talking Frostpaw comes back from training with Silvercloud. He looked to see Mistyfur with Iceheart and his eyes narrowed. He dropped his thrush and mouse into the fresh kill pile. _'I won't let her ruin them'_ he walked up to Iceheart.

"Hi Iceheart, how is your leg?" he asked interrupting their conversation. He could see the annoyance in Mistyfur's face.

"Hey Frostpaw, and I talked to Mapleleaf, I'll be back on my feet tomorrow." He meowed happy his apprentice is so eager to work with him again. He turned to Mistyfur "By the way you should be training your apprentice, you wouldn't want Brownpaw to get ahead" he told her.

Mistyfur sighed "You are right, I have to do well with my first apprentice" She meowed and looked back at Iceheart "I'll talk to you later" she purred and walked off and found Ripplepaw who looked ready to be with her mentor. The two she-cats walk out of camp.

'_Saved'_ Frostpaw thought with triumph and he talks to Iceheart glad he got Mistyfur away from him for now.

--

The sun starts to go down, its fiery glow casting in the camp. Featherpaw started grooming Greypaw, that way they can both be well groomed for their ceremony with the excuse of Sharing tongues.

"You ready?" Greypaw asked her as he watched Foxstar leave his den; his red pelt appeared to be on fire as he stepped into the sun.

Featherpaw groomed her brother until his fur was shining. "I am, I can't wait to see the surprise on everyone's face" she meowed and allowed Greypaw to give her a few swift licks as she already groomed herself.

"All cats old enough to catch their own prey join under Highledge for a clan meeting" Foxstar calls, his voice loud and strong.

Most of the cats were already outside their dens but those who weren't came out and the cats stopped grooming and gathered around. Even the curious Morningkit, Tigerkit and Runningkit came from the nursery with Sandwhisker. Snowfrost came out as well, her belly swollen with kits that would be hear any moon now.

"I have gathered you all to announce some great news, its time that two apprentices should now become warriors" Foxstar began. "Thornclaw, Nightwing, are you satisfied that your apprentices are ready to become warriors?" he asked

This caused the clans to turn their head with surprise at Featherpaw and Greypaw, including the apprentices.

"Why didn't they tell us?" Firepaw asked

"To make it a surprise" Mouseflight meowed; her eyes shining in pride, her friend can finally join her in the warriors den.

Iceheart's eyes were wide _'A warrior? Featherpaw?'_ he questioned. He remembered she was an annoying apprentice. But he took a good look and swore he couldn't breathe, she was taller and slender, had the figure of a grown she-cat now. Her long silver pelt was shiny and it sparkled. _'Wow, she's matured now… and even Greypaw is looking big and strong'_ Iceheart noted as he looked at the silver and grey striped apprentice.

"Oh yes, She's more than ready" Nightwing meowed

"Yes, he's fit to be a warrior" Thornclaw comments.

"Star clan, I ask you look down upon these apprentices, they have trained hard to learn the ways of your noble code, Greypaw do you promise to uphold the warrior code even at the cost of your life?" Foxstar asks, beginning the ceremony.

"I do" Greypaw meowed, his amber eyes shining like the sun itself.

"Then by the power of Star clan I give you your warrior name. Greypaw, from this day forth you will be known as Greystreak. Star clan honors your strength and determination and Thunder clan welcomes you as a full warrior" Foxstar meowed.

Greystreak held his head high, glad he had a great name _'Based of my grey stripes…and I'm honored for my strength and determination, I feel so honored'_ thought the new warrior and listened to his sister's ceremony.

"Featherpaw do you promise to uphold the warrior code even at the cost of your life?" Foxstar asked Featherpaw. To him, he looked just live Silvercloud he had to think long and hard on her name.

"I do" Featherpaw mewed, her eyes shining, starring up at her leader.

"Then by the power of Star clan I give you your warrior name. Featherpaw, from this day forward you will be known as Featherpool. Star clan honors you courage and kindness and Thunder clan welcomes you as a full warrior" he finishes the ceremony; he looked at the two warriors. Kits of Silvercloud, he was all too happy to give their warrior ceremony and got the kick out of seeing the clan's shocked faces as the four cats told no one but Silvercloud and Stormpelt and they promised to keep it to themselves.

"Featherpool! Greystreak!" the clan chanted loudly. They surround the new warriors to congratulate them.

Iceheart wanted to congratulate her but after earlier he wasn't sure. But was suddenly nudged by Frostpaw as the crowd was clearing.

"Go on, she's waiting" Frostpaw meowed.

Featherpool was confronted by nearly all the cats in the clan. Foxstar approached them "Remember you two, you stand watch over camp tonight" and the leader walks off.

Greystreake looked up to see it was night, the moon rising to the sky. "I'll meet you at the entrance" he meowed headed out of camp. Featherpool was about to go as well but was stopped.

"Iceheart…I'm a warrior now" she purred, her eyes glowing in the moonlight.

"I know you trained so hard, congrats. Now go out with Greystreak and sit outside…its getting colder too…looks like autumn is coming" he told her.

"Autumn? What is that?" Featherpool asked.

"Oh, I forgot autumn is what you call leaf-fall. I noticed some trees turning golden brown. Some and turning a bit of red too." He told her brushing past to get in the warriors den.

Featherpool watched him go before going outside feeling colder. _'Iceheart is right, and even Greystreak looks cold'_ she thought and stood beside Greystreak, their pelts touching for warmth.

Greystreak shoots his sister a grateful look, his amber eyes looking straight ahead trying not to let the warmth make him sleepy.

--

The sun starts to rise and Featherpool felt sleepy as she turned to her brother Greystreak who was still fighting the urge. He closed his eyes as the sun went into his eyes. _'Looks like we can go back into camp'_ Greystreak thought and moved from his sister's side and flicked his tail towards the camp entrance.

Featherpool got the idea and follows him into the camp and already the cats were up and moving around.

"Good job Featherpool, Greystreak, get some rest" Blackpelt meowed to them.

"Wow, we are warriors" Featherpool meowed walking into the warriors den.

"Greystreak" it was Firepaw.

The silver-grey warrior looked at the apprentice "Yes is it?" he asked her.

"I'm going to miss you" the fiery apprentice looked at him, before looking away.

Greystreak smiled at her and brushed against her "I'll miss you the most, but I'm only in another den. We'll be together as den mates soon" he meowed, his amber eyes soft. He walks away, into the warriors den for the first time.

**Well how about it. We have some confession with Wolffang, the plot forming with Mistyfur, Frostpaw who is trying to be the hero and save Featherpaw who is finally a warrior. And to top it off Iceheart takes notice of Featherpaw in a whole new way. Stick around to see what I have planned. ^^**


	15. Thunder Clan Rank 3

**Melting Ice and Raging Love**

**Thunder Clan Allegiances**

**Leader: Foxstar** **– **Long haired dark ginger almost red tom with a slightly bushy tail with a white tip

**Deputy: Blackpelt – **Solid black tom with green eyes

Mate: Brightcloud

**Medicine cat: Mapleleaf – **Pretty tortoiseshell she-cat, leaf green eyes

_Apprentice: Bluefeather_

**Warriors**

**Thornclaw – **Light brown tom

_Apprentice: Greypaw_

**Flamepelt – **Handsome ginger tom

Mate: Snowfrost

**Stormpelt – **Dark grey tom, golden colored eyes

Mate: Silver cloud

_Apprentice: Brownpaw_

**Silvercloud – **Long hair silver she-cat with blue eyes

Mate: Stormpelt

**Wolffang –**Brown tom, amber eyes

_Apprentice: Firepaw_

**Nightwing – **Solid black she-cat

Mate: Shadowfang

_Apprentice: Featherpaw_

**Shadowfang – **Smokey grey tom

Mate: Nightwing

**Swiftwind – **Black and white tom

**Iceheart – **Dark blue tom, icy blue eyes

_Apprentice: Frostpaw_

**Mistyfur – **Light grey she-cat with dark blue eyes

_Apprentice: Ripplepaw_

**Brightcloud –**White she-cat with ginger patches and tail

Mate: Blackpelt

**Darkpelt – **Dark brown tabby tom with amber eyes

Mate: Sandwhisker

**Rocketfoot – **Dark ginger tom with white paw and chest

**Mouseflight – **Slim dark brown she-cat with a long tail

**Owlgaze – **Brown tabby tom with amber eyes

**Rainingsky:**

Light grey she-cat with a darker grey underbelly and stripe going down her back

Mate of Brownstripe

**Queens:**

**Sandwhisker:**

Pale long haired ginger she-cat

Mate of Darkpelt

Mother of Morningkit, Tigerkit and Runningkit

**Snowfrost:**

Pretty white she-cat with a blue eye and a green eye

Mate of Flamepelt

Mother of Lightkit Whitekit and Cloudkit

**Appr1entice:**

**[From Oldest to youngest]**

**Bluefeather –**Blue grey she-cat with blue eyes

**Greypaw –**Silver tom with grey streaks long fur and amber eyes

Featherpaw's brother

**Featherpaw –**Silver long haired she-cat light blue eyes

Greypaw's sister

**Frostpaw – **Handsome white tom with blue eyes

Firepaw's brother

**Firepaw –**Flaming ginger she-cat with blue-green eyes

Frostpaw's sister

**Brownpaw –**

Brown tom with green eyes, very copy of Brownstripe

Ripplepaw's brother

**Ripplepaw –**Light gray tabby she-cat with green eyes

Brownpaw's sister

**Elders:**

**Mossstream –**Pretty tortoiseshell she-cat, youngest Elder

**Oakheart –**Reddish brown tom

**Halftail – **Black and white tom with a short tail, oldest cat in Thunder Clan

**Wind Clan**

**Leader: Ivystar – **Slim light brown tabby she-cat

**Deputy: Falconwing – **Golden brown tabby tom

**Medicine Cat: Leafstorm – **Light brown tabby tom with green eyes

**River Clan**

**Leader: Mudstar – **Dark brown sleek furred tom

**Deputy: Miststream –** Light gray tabby

**Medicine Cat: Spottedpool –** Golden she-cat with light brown spots and white under belly

_Apprentice: Sleekpaw white and light grey sleek fur_

**Shadow Clan**

**Leader: Frenzystar –** Has different pelts, brown, black, ginger and tabby patterns and his fur is slightly prickly, golden eyes.

**Deputy: Greyclaw – **Dark grey tabby with long claws

**Medicine Cat: Shadefrost – **Black tom with blue grey paws and chest, blue eyes

_Apprentice: Flowerpaw tortoiseshell and cream she-cat_


	16. New Apprentices New Kits Big surprise

**Melting Ice and Raging Love**

Hello Readers I'm trying to make more stories as fast as I can

Me: I _**don't**_ own warriors

'Talking"

'_Thoughts'_

_**Dreams**_

_**//Wolffang confesses his feelings to Featherpaw. The unsure she-cat turns him down and Mistyfur saw everything happen, that night she makes a deal with him to help them both get the cats they both want the most. Frostpaw had caught them and now is trying to do everything in his power to protect Featherpaw and Iceheart's relationship, sacrificing his own feelings for her. Featherpaw and her brother Greypaw are now Featherpool and Greystreak//**_

It was the middle of Leaf fall, some of the trees had blood red leaves and others had Golden yellow and some had a bit of mixed colors. Many of the leaves has fallen on the forest floor much to the kit's delight.

Runningkit was running outside the nursery playing with the leaves that tumbled in the wind. He was by far the smallest kit of his litter mates. He was built small and had long legs that would be perfect for running and hunting. Some cats think he have wind clan blood much to Sandwhisker and Darkpelt's annoyance. As they were both pure Thunder clan cats and the idea of their kit having blood from wind clan was silly.

His sister Morningkit was also playing in the leaves as well, her eyes were set on a beautiful red leaf. Her golden eyes were set on it. She leaped in the air and clamped her paws together to catch the leaf.

"You both are acting like kits" Tigerkit growled.

He was the oldest and now saw his litter mates as immature, they reached their six moons of age and he already considered himself an apprentice. _'And apprentices don't play in the leaves like kits' _

"We are kits Tigerkit" Runningkit mewed and he stopped chasing the leaves. His blue eyes shifted to the apprentices who were also enjoying the leaves.

"And besides, the apprentices are playing in the leaves too" he meowed and flicks his long tail towards Firepaw and Brownpaw and Ripplepaw. Frostpaw was just looking at them with little interest but his eyes were obviously excited to see the leaves.

Tigerkit's tail dropped and sighs "Even the apprentices…"

"You can always have fun" Morningkit mewed softly to Tigerkit. She looked for Featherpool, she was hopping she would be around.

The young she-kit hoped that Featherpool would be her mentor; she loved how she always came to play with them._ 'Well she and Greystreak became warriors not long ago…so Foxstar wouldn't let warriors that were too inexperienced to have apprentices…' _she thought, her heart sinking.

Bluefeather walks past the kits into the nursery, clearly focused on something.

"What's the hurry?" Tigerkit asked.

"You mouse brain, Snowfrost will have her kits soon" Runningkit meowed. He was then tackled down by the tabby kit.

Next thing you know they were tumbling around in a play fight, a fight Tigerkit generally wins against Runningkit.

Morningkit was the one who sat back and took time to think. By this she noticed, Tigerkit wins buy pure strength. Runningkit only wins if he uses his speed to his advantage. Morningkit wasn't as small as Runningkit but nowhere near as big as Tigerkit, she just used her smarts against Tigerkit and just used some of her strength against Runningkit.

Many cats that see this comments that the only she-cat in the litter can put the two toms in their place. The she-kit took pride in this; she could very much hold her own against her brothers.

Her thoughts were cut off by a piercing yowl that echoed all over camp.

"Someone get Flamepelt!" Bluefeather called from the nursery.

* * *

Firepaw instantly stopped chasing leaves and perked up with interest. "Mom's having kits, let's go" she told Frostpaw and goes into the nursery. She tells Bluefeather Flamepelt went on a hunting patrol.

Featherpool has returned from a hunting patrol with Flamepelt and Owlgaze as more yowls were made by the kitting queen.

"Frostpaw what are you doing over here, go to the nursery, your mom is having more kits" Featherpool meowed and by the time she can comment to Flamepelt he was already dashing to the nursery after dropping his fresh kill.

Frostpaw got up and walked over as well he yanks Firepaw by her tail and pulls her out of the nursery.

"Ouch…what was that for?" Firepaw hissed

"Give Flamepelt some space, I heard only the mate of the queen is supposed to witness the kitting and sometimes the medicine cats don't even allow that" Frostpaw meowed

Inside the nursery Snowfrost was laying on her side Bluefeather was doing her first delivery alone. She didn't want to admit that to the queen but she stayed calm.

"Okay now, push for me, I can see the head" Bluefeather instructed as Flamepelt licks the white-she-cat's head to encourage her.

Snowfrost pushes and out comes a light ginger she-cat with white paws and muzzle comes out.

"A she-kit" Bluefeather comments and passes it to Sandwhisker who was ready to help and she licks the kit clean, and soon the light ginger she-kit was squealing.

Soon a white kit comes out already squirming.

"It's a tom" Bluefeather passes it to Flamepelt who licks the kit clean and soon the white tom starts squealing.

Snowfrost pushes out another white kit but this was silent.

"My…kit" Snowfrost wailed softly

Bluefeather starts to lick it roughly, trying to make the kit wail or squeal to open its lungs to air. A heartbeat later the kit wails softly.

"There, a healthy she-kit" she meows but before the cats could give the kits back to Snowfrost a surprise kit appears, but it was way too small and it didn't move. This made Snowfrost upset. It was a pale grey kit with white spots.

"Aww…Snowfrost, its okay, you have three healthy kits" Flamepelt meowed, trying to comfort his mate.

Bluefreather's eyes were sad as she licked the little bundle of fur in an attempt to make the kit breath but after moments of trying she announced the kit dead.

"Eat this borage to make sure you have enough milk for your remaining kits" she meowed handing Snowfrost the herbs and walking off with the little grey bundle.

Flamepelt and Sandwhisker gave the kits to Snowfrost, who instantly calmed down and huddled them closer with her tail. The small wailing kits found their places and started to suckle.

"Do you want me to give you some rest?" Flamepelt meowed.

The tired queen looks at him and nods "Yes please, for now" she meowed and curled up with her kits.

* * *

The clan looked sympathetic as Bluefeather carries a dead kit out of the nursery.

"Aww…poor little kit" Featherpool mewed softly.

Mapleleaf had returned from trying to gather the last bit of herbs before leaf bare has seen what everyone was gathered for.

Once the kit was buried Mapleleaf purrs and approaches Bluefeather "Great job, you'll be an excellent medicine cat"

"No…that kit…maybe-" Bluefeather was cut off.

"We had this talk already, you can't save everyone Bluefeather, you did great" Mapleleaf mews,

"I hope Snowfrost doesn't hate me for losing her kit" she mewed softly as the two medicine cats go into the den and organize some of the herbs they collected.

"Alright everyone, let's all get back to our duties." Blackpelt's orders.

"Frostpaw ready to train" Iceheart meowed

"Yes" Frostpaw meowed, all too happy to leave camp. Even more so then usual.

"Featherpool, would you like-"

Before Iceheart could say what he had to say Mistyfur appeared with Ripplepaw.

"Hey Iceheart" she purred.

"Want to train our apprentices together?" she asked.

Iceheart turned to see Featherpool talking happily with Mouseflight and Owlgaze and he sighed.

"Ok then, let's go" and Iceheart leads the way out of camp much to Frostpaw's dismay. He absolutely couldn't stand to be with Mistyfur or Ripplepaw. Ripplepaw had matured some but she thought she was smarter than everyone else.

As they walked off they didn't notice Featherpool's gaze on them.

"Why don't you just tell Iceheart you like him?" Mouseflight asked

Featherpool flushed beneath her fur. "No way, I don't like him"

"No, you _love_ him" Owlgaze meowed which earned a swipe of a paw from Featherpool which made him laugh.

"I don't…he's just a friend…besides he's been with Mistyfur lately" Featherpool meowed.

"Only because you've been with Wolffang, the very tom who is crazy about you" Mouseflight meowed. Mouseflight was one of the few cats Featherpool told.

"Yea…but…he's nice to me and he's just a nice tom to be around." Featherpool mewed, defending Wolffang.

"I bet you he's only with Mistyfur because you not around him and she's just being bold enough to ask him" Owlgaze meowed calmly. The brown tom was wise beyond his years.

* * *

Foxstar walked into the nursery taking Snowfrost by surprise. "Foxstar, are you here to see my kits?"

"Well, yes and to tell Sandwhisker I will announce her kit's apprenticeship at sundown" Foxstar meowed making the queen happy; she was a strong experienced warrior and really wanted to enjoy her warrior duties again.

"They will be so happy" Sandwhisker meowed.

"And you have lovely kits Snowfrost, be sure to tell me what you name them" Foxstar meows gently as he walks out the nursery.

"I will Foxstar" she meowed eagerly. Licking each kit gently, the little bundles were asleep.

"How does it feel to enjoy your second litter?" Sandwhisker meowed.

"It feels so great, I love caring for kits…speaking of which I wonder when Firepaw and Frostpaw will meet their younger brother and sisters" Snowfrost meowed concerned her older kits wouldn't like them.

"Don't worry, they are training to be warriors so they are getting busy, especially during this time when lots of problems occur with Shadow clan and Wind clan with their prey issue" Sandwhisker meowed as she starts grooming her long pelt.

"Well I'll tell my kits the good news outside so your kits won't wake up" Sandwhisker mews and walks outside.

* * *

"Kits, come here" she called to them.

They all scurried over to her "Yes?" Runningkit mewed.

"You three will be apprentices at sun down" She mewed

"Yes, now I'll be Tigerpaw!" Tigerkit mewed with excitement.

Runningkit was happy too and he couldn't stop quivering. "Now we can be like warriors" he meowed.

Morningkit just purred with delight.

"Come kits, let's get you cleaned up, it's nearly sun down" Sandwhisker led her three kits inside.

She grabbed Tigerkit first and started grooming him first. And for once the tabby tom didn't mind. He would be an apprentice soon.

"You all have grown so much" Snowfrost purred which made them embarrassed.

"Yes, I have grown the biggest!" Tigerkit boasted

Soon Foxstar's voice could be heard across camp.

"All cats old enough to catch their own prey gather at the highledge for a clan meeting."

Luckily all the kits were cleaned and Sandwhisker left the nursery with the three kits. Even Snowfrost managed to leave her sleeping kits to sit outside the nursery; she had watched these kits grow up alongside hers.

"I am proud to announce that Snowfrost has had another healthy litter of kits. Our feature warriors of Thunder clan" Foxstar began.

The clan cheered and all looked back at the embarrassed queen. She held her head tall, proud to give more kits to the clan.

"And I would also like to announce that with new birth…we have new apprentices, Tigerkit, Morningkit, and Runningkit."

Featherpool purred, they were finally going to become apprentices.

"Wish you could mentor one?" it was Iceheart who came from behind her. To his delight the silver warrior jumped in surprise.

"Yes, but I just became a warrior not long ago…so it's too soon to get an apprentice, maybe I'll mentor one of Snowfrost's kits" she meowed. She was glad Iceheart was near her and felt warm all over she sat close, her fur tingling as her fur touched his.

"Tigerkit, from this day forward until you receive your warrior name you will be known as Tigerpaw" Foxstar meows.

Tigerpaw held his head high, his blue eyes sparkling with delight.

"Thornclaw, you have trained Greystreak well and have proved time and time again you are a strong, loyal, and brave warrior, pass on your moons of experience to Tigerpaw"

Tigerpaw was glad he was getting a good warrior, he walks up to Thornclaw and the light brown tabby touch noses with the golden brown warrior.

"Morningkit, from this day forward until you receive your warrior name you will be known as Morningpaw…Silvercloud, you have raised Owlgaze into a fine warrior, you have shown me you are a brave, strong yet gentle warrior, pass this on to Morningpaw"

Featherpool purred, her mother got another apprentice, and her favorite kit at that. _'Well, better not call her kit anymore, she's an apprentice'_

The tortoiseshell and white she-cat touch noses with Silvercloud, surprised to get Featherpool's mother.

"And Runningkit, from this day forward until you receive your warrior name you will be known as Runningpaw, Rocketfoot, you are ready for your first apprentice. You are one of our fastest cats and you have great skill and loyalty, pass on what Swiftwind has taught you to Runningpaw" Foxstar finished.

The small brown tabby goes and touches noses with Rocketfoot.

"Tigerpaw! Morningpaw! Runningpaw!" the clan cheers, calling the cats by their new name.

Featherpool instantly went to Rocketfoot who was beaming with delight beside Mouseflight.

"Came to congratulate me?" he asked

"Yes, that's great you get your first apprentice. I hope I get to mentor one of Snowfrost's new kits." She meows hopefully.

Morningpaw suddenly tackles into Featherpool "Featherpool I'm an apprentice" she mewed happily.

Featherpool purred and licks the tortoiseshell she-cat on her head. "That's great, now I can watch you grow and become a warrior next"

"Hey Morningpaw, Tigerpaw, Runningpaw, come I'll show you the apprentice den" Frostpaw meowed as Firepaw came up with Flamepelt.

The white apprentice moves off, the new apprentices right behind him.

"Mouse dung… I swear that tom is avoiding us, Snowfrost really wants all of us to name her kits together…but every time we try to talk to Frostpaw he suddenly finds something to do" Firepaw meowed.

"Maybe he just want to focus on being a warrior so he's trying hard to do anything he can" Featherpool suggested

"Maybe…well, I guess it can wait, but the kits must be named today" Firepaw meowed and went over to start sharing tongues with Greystreak.

The silver warrior already knew Firepaw has feelings for her brother. She found it extremely cute and wondered if he felt the same.

Iceheart came over with s thrush in his jaws, his icy eyes not quite meeting her blue orbs. *

"Featherpool…" he muttered as he sat next to her.

"Yes Iceheart?" she asked, her blue eyes shining.

"Eat with me?" he asked

The two warriors ate the thrush which didn't take long to finish. With leaf fall here a lot of the animals are hiding now.

"Iceheart, I'm going to go look for Frostpaw, the apprentices already came back" She meowed and got up.

"I'll be back" she promised as she padded off.

* * *

The white apprentice was glowing under the setting sun. He had long ago sent the apprentices back to camp with moss to make their bedding. But he didn't want to go back to camp.

"Not back to her…back to them…" he muttered to himself

The bushes rustle and before he could run to hide Featherpool came out of the bushes.

"Hello Frostpaw you had Morningpaw, Tigerpaw, and Runningpaw come back a long time ago…besides Firepaw and Flamepelt are looking for you" she meowed.

"I don't want to be found" he meowed turning away from Featherpool.

"Why not? I mean you have to help them name Snowfrost's new kits, they are your little brothers and sisters" she meowed calmly as she walked up to him and sat next to him.

"I don't want nothing to do with them…besides…those kits will just take away her love for me and Firepaw…I'm sure she only mated and had kits with Flamepelt only to have more kits to take care of…" Frostpaw hissed bitterly. But his eyes held pain that made Featherpool press against the white tom.

"Snowfrost still loves you…she loves you and Firepaw…when you were lost in the storm…remember that green leaf?" she asked.

"Of course, it was the scariest day of my life". He comments._ 'It was also the day I lost you in the woods'._

"I heard from Silvercloud how worried she was about you…she could hardly sleep. A queen always, _always_ loves her kits with all her heart" Featherpool meowed emphasizing always.

"You think so?" he asked, his eyes looking into her's.

"Yes, Silvercloud told me this when I first became an apprentice…I was worried she wouldn't love me anymore because I'm not a kit…but she told me I'm always her kit and she will always love me…please Frostpaw…come back to camp and name your brothers and sisters" Featherpool pleads, trying to reason with him.

The white tom was unsure he just felt like him and Firepaw were being replaced.

"Ok…I'll come back…only…if you help us name the kits" he meowed his eyes were looking hopefully looking at her.

"Alright, let's go back, it's almost dark" she said and the two cats walk back to camp.

* * *

Flamepelt walks into the nursery with Firepaw as the sun goes down, making their fiery pelts glow like an intense flame.

"Snowfrost, how are the kits?" Firepaw mewed walking in enjoying the extra space now that Sandwhisker has returned to warrior duties.

"They are great, they are eating healthy and sleeping…speaking of kits where is Frostpaw? I can't name them without him." Snowfrost meowed.

"He kept avoiding us all day… as if he didn't want to see them" Firepaw meowed.

This broke Snowfrost's heart _'Does my own kit hate me? Does he not like his new kin?'_

Seeing the look on Snowfrost's face Flamepelt licks her ear turns for the entrance to the nursery.

"I'll go see where he is and drag him here if I have to" he promises.

"That won't be necessary I brought him back" The silver warrior walks in, the sun went down moments ago and her silver pelt shined and sparkled brilliantly.

Frostpaw walked from behind her and his white pelt seemed to glow as well.

"Yes, I'm here… now let's see the kits" he comments

Snowfrost wanted to ask why he didn't want to be around but wanted to focus on naming the kits. She unwrapped her tail around the kits showing the white kit, the pale ginger kit, and the other white kit.

"Wow they are beautiful." Firepaw mewed.

"So cute" Featherpool mewed.

"Now which is the tom and which is the she-kit?" Flamepelt asked.

"The tom is on the left side of the pale ginger she-kit and the white she-kit is on the right side of the pale ginger she-kit. I placed them there for the sake of not letting the clan get confused.

"Um… what shall we name the pale ginger she-kit?" Firepaw asked.

The kit was a pale ginger with white paws and underbelly.

"Hmm…Brightkit?" Firepaw asked.

"We have Brightcloud…I don't want to give my kit the same name" Snowfrost commented.

"Lightkit" Flamepelt comments.

All of them looked at each other to see who all agreed.

"I think it's cute, she has light colored fur." Featherpool agreed.

"I guess Lightkit would be a good choice" Frostpaw meowed.

"Ok then. This she-kit shall be Lightkit…now what about the white tom?" she asked

"Icekit?" Featherpool blurted out.

When everyone looked at her she flushed under her fur, she was thinking of Iceheart.

"We are not naming him after that loner" Flamepelt meowed.

"That loner saved my life remember and Featherpool, a lot better than most warriors" Frostpaw meowed, quickly jumping to his mentor's defense.

Snowfrost thought it would be a nice way to thank Iceheart but thought the better of it. _'I do that and Flamepelt would be jealous for sure…'_

"I think we should name him Moonkit" she meowed.

"I think it sounds like a she-kit name, he would so hate you for it later" Frostpaw commented.

"I say Whitekit" he meowed.

"It's simple, he has white fur. I say Whitekit" Firepaw mewed, agreeing with her brother.

"I go for that too" Flamepelt meowed. He was determined not to name his kit after Iceheart.

"Ok, he is Whitekit…and now for the she-kit" Snowfrost meowed.

"Ok now Moonkit would fit" Flamepelt suggested.

As they were thinking between Moonkit and Skykit Featherpool stared at the little white she-kit. She noticed how the kit's pelt was slightly fluffier then her brother's, she also noticed her tail was a little longer, only slightly compared to the other kits.

"I think we should name her Cloudkit…I mean…her fur was so fluffy like a cloud…well all their pelts are fluffy now…but hers…" Featherpool trailed off.

"You know…you are right…now I can tell those two apart" Snowfrost meowed. Glad to know she didn't have to put her kits in a certain order for her to remember which kit was who. _'When they start moving around I can't be trying to remember… I have to know…and I can't rely on different eye colors either…they both have white pelts…so more than likely they will have the same eyes'_

The kit suddenly squeaks, as if it liked the name. And it made them all purr in delight.

"I think she likes it' Firepaw meowed.

"Then Cloudkit it is" Snowfrost meowed.

"So we have Whitekit, Lightkit, and Cloudkit" Featherpool meowed.

"Thanks for the suggestion Featherpool" Flamepelt thanked her.

"You are welcome, well we better get some sleep, you all should" Featherpool mews and walks out of the entrance with Frostpaw and Firepaw.

"Alright, I better join Featherpool in the warrior's den, goodnight" he purrs, licking her cheek and ears.

Outside Firepaw walks into the apprentice den, yawning.

"Thanks Featherpool" Frostpaw meowed and licks her cheek.

Featherpool purred and shuffled her paws in embarrassment.

"I wanted to help. Don't worry about them, I bet you will have all of them look up to you and Firepaw. Especially when you become a warrior" she meowed and touched noses with him before walking away into the warrior's den.

* * *

The next day Morningpaw had awoken. The tortoiseshell lived to her name in a way because she wakes up early in the morning. She walks out and shivers at the chilly morning. She sighed as she realized she no longer had the warm safe life of being a kit and she would have to get used to being cold and being hungry. At the nursery her and her litter mates were always fed and always warm and comfortable.

"Good morning young apprentice" a dark grey tom came from the warrior's den.

"Hi Stormpelt, what are you doing up?" she asked

"I should say the same to you" the dark grey warrior chuckles.

"I always wake up early. Maybe I just can't wait to start my training" meowed the tortoiseshell apprentice.

Suddenly a silver warrior walks out into the morning light which made her fur sparkle.

At first glance Morningpaw thought it was Featherpool and her eyes were wide and excited but it instantly toned down when she noticed it was Silvercloud. _'How could I not notice, Featherpool is smaller than Silvercloud'_

When she saw Silvercloud instantly go to the cave under high ledge to greet Foxstar. She looked to see Silvercloud brush slightly against Foxstar and though she wasn't close enough to hear she could tell the two cats were having a nice morning chat.

"Strange, I figured she would have said good morning to you Stormpelt. I mean you are mates" Morningpaw meowed to Stormpelt. She edged away slightly as she saw the dark tom tense up and noticed his eyes narrowed only slightly.

"Yea…she always greets Foxstar" he growled making Morningpaw squeak.

He looked down at her, his eyes warm again.

"I'm sorry about scaring you, don't worry. Now get something to eat and wait for Silvercloud to take you and your siblings the tour of the border." Meowed Stormpelt who walks over to Greystreak, Owlgaze and Rainingsky and they headed out on a morning patrol.

"Maybe I shouldn't have said anything…" Morningpaw mumbled to herself as she looks at her mentor who looks continent talking to Foxstar. _'I wish I knew their relationship…maybe Silvercloud is mad at Stormpelt…that must be it' _

* * *

Silvercloud noticed Stormpelt talking to her apprentice and just smiled, Morningpaw is so sweet. She had that glowing warmth about it. _'She reminds me of Featherpool…I feel like I mentoring my daughter'_

Featherpool runs over to Foxstar and Silverpool.

"Hey, when you take Morningpaw out to view the clan borders can I come with you? I want to see the look on their faces" Featherpool asked, her light blue eyes wide and sparkling.

Foxstar purred "Honestly you look just like your mother Featherpool. Well Silvercloud, its best you start showing your apprentice around" Foxstar meowed and walks away and starts giving orders on hunting patrols.

"Okay then. I better round up Rocketfoot and Thornclaw before Foxstar accidently sends them on a patrol" Silvercloud meowed and walks away.

"Morning Featherpool" a brown she-cat walks up to Featherpool.

"Hey Mouseflight, I'm about to go with Silvercloud to show the apprentices the clan border. Want to come?" asked the silver warrior.

Featherpool and Mouseflight had gained their friendship back now that they are both warriors. However she noticed Mouseflight paying a bit more attention to Rocketfoot. Featherpool also noticed Rocketfoot giving Mouseflight looks when the brown warrior wasn't looking.

She figured it won't be long before Mouseflight gets together with Rocketfoot and more kits will be bought into the clan. She did like how Rocketfoot was treating her since she became a warrior. Instead of acting all superior he acted like an equal. _'Guess that cocky tom has finally matured'_

"Sure I'll go" Mouseflight meowed breaking Featherpool's thoughts. She instantly agreed the moment she saw the ginger warrior heading their way with Silvercloud and Thornclaw.

"Is Mouseflight joining us?" Silvercloud asked.

"Yes" Mouseflight answered glancing at Rocketfoot.

* * *

Frostpaw and Firepaw had awoken and left the den to see Morningpaw grooming herself.

"Hey Morningpaw" Frostpaw meowed, the first to speak.

"Hey…Frostpaw, Firepaw" Morningpaw meowed.

She was happy to be with Firepaw and Frostpaw again. They used to play a lot in the nursery and she missed being with them. She took the chance to look them over and noticed how they changed.

She noticed how both of them got bigger, how Frostpaw was developing muscles, how his white fur shined, how his blue eyes seemed to stand out with his white pelt. The tortoiseshell suddenly realized where her thoughts went her pelt burned.

"Morningpaw, get your brothers we are about to tour the territory" Silvercloud walked up.

Frostpaw looked at Featherpool and his eyes soften. He wished she could spend more time with him. They haven't done anything together before her convincing him to come back to camp and name his newest siblings.

He looked away when he saw Featherpool stare at him.

Soon Morningpaw returned with her brothers who both looked excited.

"Alright we get to leave camp" Tigerpaw said.

"Let's move" Silvercloud meowed and heads out of camp with the party following her.

"Bye Frostpaw, Firepaw" she said and left them.

The party left and was on their way to explore Thunder clan. Morningpaw walked calmly with Featherpool but her golden eyes were wide and shining in excitement. Tigerpaw walked ahead up by Thornclaw and Silvercloud, his blue eyes was trying to look at everything. Runningpaw was a ways back looking around with caution as if expecting something to come out.

"Oh Rocketfoot I'm so happy you got an apprentice, I'm sure you will do a great job" meowed Mouseflight.

Featherpool's ears twitched and glanced back to see Mouseflight staring at Rocketfoot with admiring eyes and how bright the ginger tom's eyes had become. She twitched her whiskers and curled her tail. _'Mouseflight was so smart, can't believe she doesn't see she likes him'_

"Hey Featherpool…does Mouseflight like Rocketfoot?" Morningpaw asked in a low voice.

'_Even the apprentice knows, it must means it's obvious'_ she thought with amusement.

"Actually, they both throw out some signs to show they like each other, but each one is too much of a mouse brain to see it" Featherpool responded back.

The group runs into the patrol Stormpelt's eyes meet with Silvercloud.

"Hello Stormpelt, Rainingsky and oh Greystreak" Silvercloud meowed.

"Father, Greystreak" Featherpool purred and walked up to them, brushing her pelt along with the two toms who both shared the same deep rumbling purr that Featherpool can hardly tell who was purring.

"We got to head on back now, see you later" Greystreak meowed and turned to his father who nods and once again takes the lead back to camp.

"You guys seem close" Tigerpaw meowed as the group continued.

"Of course, family is the most important in the clan, I think you should always stay close" Silvercloud meowed.

Tigerpaw turned and met the eyes of Morningpaw and Runningpaw they all nod their heads as they had one thought in mind. _'No matter what the three of us will always be close'_

* * *

After exploring places within their own territory Thornclaw and Silvercloud leads them all to the Shadow clan border. Instantly the apprentices wrinkle their noses.

"Ew, that is that" Tigerpaw hissed.

"What clan lives here?" Runningpaw asked.

"That is a really bad smell" Morningpaw meowed.

"This is Shadow clan, I'm sure Halftail and have told you plenty of stories of how bad this clan is" Silvercloud meowed.

"Yes, he would always say being in the shadows have darken their hearts" Runningpaw comments.

"Pretty much, these are hateful cats that can't always be trusted" Thornclaw meowed.

"Remember this scent well ok" Rocketfoot meowed to his apprentice but said enough for the others to hear as well.

The others continued as they reached the lake and they stopped.

"Why are we stopping?" Morningpaw asked.

"To get a smell of River clan, when the breeze blows just right you can smell a real fishy smell" Mouseflight meowed.

The wind started blowing that gently ruffled the cats' fur and the scent of fish soon followed.

"I smell it" Morningpaw meowed.

"Good nose, that is the River clan scent, remember it well, our lives can depend on it" Featherpool meowed.

The group made their way to Wind clan. The trees started thinning out gradually as they neared the border and the wind blew fully here.

"Wow, their scent is a lot better than Shadow clan" Tigerpaw meowed.

"This is Wind clan, very small but fast cats who run free without the cover of trees" Rocketfoot meowed.

"It's so windy…how can they stand all that wind" Tigerpaw meowed.

"It's why they are called Wind clan" Silvercloud meowed.

The silver she-cat turned to Thornclaw who turned to look at her and he nods. They both figure it's time for the party to head back. Seeing as they were taking turns leading Silvercloud decided to let the more experienced warrior lead.

"Alright, its way past sun high, we will head back and training begins tomorrow" Thornclaw meowed looking at the three apprentices.

"Okay Thornclaw" the three meowed together.

He then turned to Mouseflight, Rocketfoot and Featherpool "How about you do some hunting and bring a bit back for the clan. With leaf fall here we better get all the prey we can find" the older warrior meowed.

With instructions given Thornclaw walks back with Silvercloud, Morningpaw, Runningpaw and Tigerpaw.

* * *

The three warriors started to hunt but after only catching one sparrow Featherpool looked at the two of them.

"Hey, how about you two work together and I go off to hunt if we split up a little we can cover more ground" Featherpool suggested.

Mouseflight looked at Featherpool "You sure?" she asked

"Don't worry I'll be fine" she meowed and walks off leaving the brown warrior and the ginger warrior alone.

Featherpool walked alone determined to catch something knowing that even Rocketfoot got lucky with that catch _'I got to help the clan, it won't be long before some cats will go hungry'_ she thought and shivered at the thought being a new leaf kit she never experienced a leaf bare.

She saw a squirrel obviously gathering its own food for the coming cold. The silver she-cat crouched low and started to stalk her prey. But suddenly a black tom came out of the bushes and leaped for the squirrel but before it could run the cat had captured it and killed it with the bite to the neck.

Featherpool sighed and left the bushes "Thanks a lot" she mumbled.

The tom turned and his icy eyes were hard as if ready to tell a cat off but it instantly melted when he saw it was Featherpool.

"Gosh you are too slow now Featherpool" meowed Iceheart.

Featherpool felt her breath caught the moment she met his icy gaze_ 'Why does he do this to me? Or maybe I'm just mad he caught my prey'_ she thought.

"I am not, you just…ugh" she exclaimed no words could describe what she felt.

"How are you new warrior?" he asked and dropped his catch before padding over to her.

Her heart started to pound in her chest "I'm fine, It feels good to be a warrior" she meowed and met him and brushed her cheek against his and purred softly.

"How about we share this squirrel" he asked backing away and looking into her blue eyes.

"We can't, we can't eat without feeding the clan" she meowed.

Iceheart sighed,_ 'so many rules, when I was a loner it was every cat for themselves'_ he thought this would be his first leaf bare with the clans and wondered if he could handle worrying about everyone as for as long as he could remember he was always worrying about himself.

"Alright, then let's look for more prey together" Iceheart meowed and walks into the undergrowth.

Featherpool was happy to be hunting with Iceheart and she hadn't managed to spend much time with him lately seeing as Mouseflight and Owlgaze and sometimes Greystreak wanted to hunt or continue to work on battle moves. _'That and Mistyfur always wants him to hunt with her or go help him train with her and Ripplepaw…I wonder if he likes spending time with her'_ she pondered over this.

"Hey, focus or do you want to send a warning to everything in the forest, I see a vole," Iceheart hissed silently.

Featherpool's pelt burned with embarrassment as she suddenly smelt the vole and she crouched on the ground and gave him a look.

Iceheart understood that she wanted to catch it and nods his head.

It wasn't long before the silver warrior caught the small rodent; all together they had caught a squirrel, a mouse, and a vole.

"Good work there" he praised her, his icy eyes softened at her.

"I only got lucky, I do have you here after all" she meowed.

He just purred softly and they go back to camp.

* * *

They got back to camp and Mistyfur went up to walk over to them.

Frostpaw got up as well to stop her, but he was too slow, the grey warrior already reached them.

"There you are Iceheart, care to train with me and Ripplepaw?" she asked.

"Actually, Iceheart has been out for awhile, you are welcome to train with me and Brownpaw, it would be good to assess the siblings as far as their training" Stormpelt meowed.

Frostpaw had the satisfaction of seeing the disappointment on Mistyfur's face and was glad the older warrior was there.

Featherpool looked at Iceheart "She taken a liking to you" she meowed. She wasn't sure rather to feel jealous or happy.

Iceheart nods "I think it's nice to have more cats being nice to me…but I think I rather have your company" he purred in her ear.

Featherpool felt warm all over and shuffled her paws "Well..We can eat together" she meowed.

The two pick a mouse each and walks to find a nice place to eat.

"It's been such a long time, it feels like, since we eaten together" Featherpool meowed.

"Yes, because you hang around with Mouseflight, Rocketfoot and Owlgaze a lot…I want your attention Featherpool" Iceheart meowed playfully but deep in his eyes he actually meant it.

Featherpool swats his ear with her paw "Ok you silly fur ball, I also better see how Frostpaw and Firepaw are doing too…I don't want to ignore them" she meows.

Nodding, Iceheart finishes his meal and stretches out.

"You can go to them, I'll be here for a bit" he said half expecting her to stay with him.

Featherpool gets up and purrs "Thanks, I'll go talk to them" she mewed and walked off.

* * *

Frostpaw was talking to the three siblings, Tigerpaw, Morningpaw, and Runningpaw and looked up to see Featherpool.

Morningpaw brightened up instantly "Featherpool!" she purrs and nuzzles the silver warrior.

"Hey there Morningpaw" she meowed and then rubs her cheek against Frostpaw in greeting "Hey Frostpaw, where is Firepaw?" she asked.

Frostpaw melted when he felt her brush against him "Well, she left to train with Wolffang" he meowed.

"Hey, I wanted to see Snowfrost's kits want to come" Featherpool asked.

Seeing this opportunity to spend time with her he nods and gets up.

Morningpaw's eyes brightened "can I come?' she asked.

"The nursery will be too crowded with two bigger cats inside and more than likely Flamepelt is already inside" Frostpaw meowed. True he didn't want it to be too cluttered for the sake of Snowfrost who would worry about the kits being stepped on or something. But he just wanted to be with Featherpool right now.

Morningpaw sighed and nods her head "Oh, I'll see them next time. You two go" she meowed.

"Morningpaw likes Frostpaw" Tigerpaw teased when they left.

The tortoiseshell and white she-cat shuffled her paws "So what" she meowed.

"He'll never notice you, he seems to have eyes for Featherpool" Runningpaw meowed.

Morningpaw shook her head "He can't like a warrior" she meowed

"He and Firepaw isn't much younger then Featherpool" Runningpaw meowed.

* * *

Frostpaw walked into the nursery to see his mother curled up around her kits that were mewling softly. She looked happy to see them and uncurled herself to show the kits.

"Frostpaw, Featherpool" she meowed and purrs as she licks her son's head.

"Mother" he murmured softly.

Featherpool had never seen this side of Frostpaw and thought it was a nice change and couldn't help but purr in delight.

"Your kits look healthy Snowfrost " Featherpool meowed.

Lightkit squealed loudly and latched onto her mother's belly and started suckling.

"She should be named Loudkit" Snowfrost meowed and purred.

"And thank you, I was concerned because of the cold but they seem fine" Snowfrost added.

Frostpaw licks each kit softly and had a look of fondness in his eyes. His eyes met Featherpool's and his gaze made her heart pound.

Whitekit yawns and suddenly his eyes open, it was a pale blue. This made everyone gasp, but mostly Snowfrost.

"Whitekit has opened his eyes" Frostpaw meowed.

"Pale blue eyes..Is his blind?" Featherpool asked

Fortunately at the time Bluefeather came to check on the kits and give Snowfrost more borage for milk.

"Woah, one has opened his eyes, that's great" Bluefeather purred.

"But…his eyes are pale blue…can you see if he is blind?" Featherpool asked.

"Or if he is death? Some cats with blue eyes are death or becomes death" Snowfrost added.

"Frostpaw wasn't death so he shouldn't either…but I'll check for blindness" The medicine cat apprentice struck her paw our quickly towards the kit's face and stop not even a mouse length in front of its face.

Instantly Whitekit squeaked as it blinked and nearly fell over from the sudden movement.

"He's not blind, Frostpaw, call him over to you just to be sure" Bluefeather meowed now checking for his hearing.

"Bwind? Deaf?? " Whitekit squeaked in confusion looking at all the cats surrounding them.

"Well, he can hear that's for sure, nothing to worry about, but keep him inside for a bit, he is a bit early to be opening eyes, now Snowfrost eat this for milk" Bluefeather meowed and leaves the nursery.

"Sno...fwost?" he questioned not being able to speak so clearly yet.

"That's my name little one, your mother" Snowfrost meowed softly and flicks her tail to Frostpaw.

"This is your older brother Frostpaw and his friend Featherpool" Snowfrost meowed flicking her tail to the silver she-cat.

Whitekit got up on short wobbly legs and barely managed to walk over to Frostpaw.

"Bwother" he squeaked.

"Snowfwost, who are those? Are they bwothers too?" he asked looking at where Lightkit and Cloudkit slept.

"No, these are your sisters, Lightkit and Cloudkit" Snowfrost meowed.

"Oh" Whitekit wobbled back to Snowfrost and curled up against Lightkit.

"I'll see you around" Featherpool meowed and left with Frostpaw both filled in joy.

"He's so cute, I can't wait to see them out and playing." Featherpool meowed as they walked out together.

"Ugh, they will be annoying then" Frostpaw meowed dreading the day his siblings will start exploring which isn't that far off now that Whitekit could open his eyes.

Featherpool just purred with amusement. She know that he will like to have his siblings around.

Suddenly Iceheart came up to them and gave them a hard look which confused Frostpaw and Featherpool. But instantly she remembered she was supposed to come back but lost track.

"Sorry about that, Whitekit opened his eyes, and we wanted to make sure he wasn't blind or anything" Featherpool meowed.

Interest flickered across the warrior's face before turning to his apprentice "Before the day is over I want to do a bit of training" meowed Iceheart and turns to head for the camp entrance.

"Later Frostpaw" Featherpool meowed and turned away to go and talk to her old mentor Nightwing who was laying happily laying under the sun sharing tongues with Shadowfang.

Featherpool purred she recalled Mistyfur flirting with all the toms despite having mates. She was glad Shadowfang was so loyal to her former mentor. As she approached she noticed something different about Nightwing.

The black warrior looked to her and purred. "Why if it isn't my favorite apprentice, well former apprentice, how are you?" she asked.

"Good, I just wanted to chat a little…if that's ok" Featherpool looked to Shadowfang. The smoky grey tom did scare her a little. He was big and he was gruff and intimidating. But only Nightwing felt the most of his kindness.

The tom's golden brown eyes landed on her for a moment and nods "I don't mind" he meowed.

They chatted for a moment but then Featherpool's curiosity got the better of her.

"Um…I couldn't help but feel…something is different about you…bigger perhaps" meowed the silver warrior.

Nightwing looked at Shadowfang and they both purred and Featherpool was surprised by the rough deep purr Shadowfang had.

"I'm having Shadowfang's kits, Mapleleaf said I would be joining Snowfrost soon" Nightwing said.

Featherpool looked shocked.

* * *

Iceheart walked with Frostpaw into the forest. Frostpaw knew this wasn't a training session, Iceheart looked concerned and tense. As if something was bothering him.

Suddenly he stopped and turned to Frostpaw.

"Frostpaw I have to ask you something" he meowed.

Frostpaw looked serious _'did I do something wrong?'_ he wondered

"I notice…how you look at Featherpool, how you strive for her attention" he meowed

Frostpaw felt hot from the tips of his ears. He didn't think anyone would notice.

"So, what of it?" he asked.

"Do you…like her?" asked Iceheart, his icy eyes staring at his apprentice.

The thought of anyone going after her made his heart race, his blood on fire. He didn't understand why. But he know he wouldn't let his apprentice get any closer then he was to her.

Frostpaw stared at his mentor. Everything around him vanished but Iceheart, his heart raced and wondered should he tell him his feelings. Would it even matter if he did or not?

**Woah longest chapter yet… I think. Well no worries I will get working on the next chapter. So will Frostpaw let out his inner feelings to his mentor? Will Iceheart get violent in a jealous rage at his own apprentice? Find out next time. Next chapter I will try to include more characters so it won't be so centered on them lol.**


	17. Frostclaw

**Melting Ice and Raging Love**

Hello Readers. Well this chapter I will try to talk about different characters for a bit with every page break ok. Just so I won't focus on just the main cats they will be some surprises in this chapter too.

Me: I _**don't**_ own warriors

'Talking"

'_Thoughts'_

_**Dreams**_

_**/Runningpaw, Tigerpaw, and Morningpaw are apprentices. Snowfrost gives birth to her litter of kits. And Featherpool and Iceheart get closer, totally oblivious to the planed separation between Mistyfur and Wolffang. And a random surprise, Nightwing is expecting a litter. /**_

Frostpaw debated for a moment longer and shook his head.

"We are friends, nothing wrong with that. I mean I knew her longer then you anyway. We were in the nursery together" Frostpaw pointed out.

'_I admire Iceheart but he's a mouse brain sometimes. He doesn't even realize he likes her too or else he wouldn't drag me out to ask such a thing. I can even see panic in his eyes…lucky for you I gave up on her, to protect her from Wolffang…wait a minute' _he had an idea.

"But…still... Featherpool is in danger, Wolffang and Mistyfur is planning on something that will hurt you and Featherpool" he meowed.

But Iceheart was so relieved that Frostpaw didn't like Featherpool that what the white apprentice said next sounded ridiculous.

"Mistyfur is a nice she-cat who always talks to me. She wouldn't do anything like that, come on, let's actually do a practice battle" Iceheart instructed.

Featherpool was so surprised by Nightwing being a queen soon but was happy.

"I'm glad to hear it" she purred and walks away.

The sky started to turn gold, signaling the time where the clan settles down to eat and share tongues.

Silvercloud entered camp with a rather tired Morningpaw.

"You can get something to eat and then go rest, you have earned it today" Silverloud meowed as she watched the little tortoiseshell and white apprentice go to the fresh-kill pile.

Silvercloud looked to see Stormpelt, her mate sitting near their usual spot they sat to share tongues but saw him talking to a few other warriors. Their eyes met and she swore she saw a hopeful look in his eyes.

'_I guess I've ignored him long enough…'_ she told herself. They had a fight about Iceheart; Stormpelt didn't too much care for the loner still along with a few other cats. She wanted nothing to do with her mate and spent time with Foxstar, her friend since kit hood.

She walks over to Stormpelt and the other warriors and flashing her blue eyes at them in a warm glow.

"Hey, everyone" she meowed.

"Hey there Silvercloud, did you see my kits yet?" Flamepelt purred looking at the silver she-cat.

"No, I will stop by later. I know my Featherpool saw them" she answered.

"Thornclaw how is Tigerpaw do in his training?" Silvercloud then asked the senior warrior.

"Great, I say he's a great fighter, just as good if not better than your Greystreak. Maybe we should set our apprentices up for battle tomorrow" he suggested and flicked his tail before getting up.

"I will let you two get some alone time, let's go Flamepelt" he meowed getting up. The two warriors walk off leaving the couple alone.

Stormpelt's eyes met Silvercloud's before purring happily. "I'm glad I have your attention" meowed Stormpelt and the two of them share tongues

Iceheart returned with Frostpaw and went to the fresh-kill pile to grab a mouse.

"Hey Iceheart, want to share tongues with me" it was Mistyfur. Her eyes glued to his icy blue ones.

He nods "Sure, we can share this mouse too" He meowed seeing how a lot of cats are sharing kill instead of getting their own peace.

Mistyfur purrs and sits to share the mouse with Iceheart. She glowed on the inside _'This is my chance to talk with Iceheart without his annoying apprentice'_

Owlgaze went to look for someone to share tongues with and saw Featherpool chatting with Mouseflight and Rocketfoot. The brown tabby walks over as the wind blew and dried leaves across camp.

Mouseflight's fur bristled at the chilly air "It's so cold…leaf bare is coming" she meowed and pressed closer to Rocketfoot who glanced away in his embarrassment.

"Yea, I bet Featherpool is warm" Owlgaze purred and leaned against her long pelt.

Featherpool just flicks her tail "Yes, times like these makes me feel glad that I have a long pelt. And welcome Owlgaze, nice for you to join us" she added as she turned to the tabby tom.

Rocketfoot gave the warrior a nod before glancing to the side and then hissed to Featherpool "You see that"

Mouseflight looked and then narrowed her eyes "Back after Iceheart, Featherpool you going to let her do that?" asked the brown warrior.

"I don't have a say who he's with…he can use more friends anyway" Featherpool mewed.

"I guess… I mean who else besides Frostpaw and myself?" she added.

"You have a point, I'll be his friend, I mean I never really disliked him" Owlgaze meowed.

"Thanks Owlgaze, you are the best" Featherpool meowed.

The four shared tongues and talked until the sun went away and stars started to appear.

"Come on" Rocketfoot meowed and stood to head back into the warrior's den. Mouseflight was behind him every step of the way.

"They really like each other" Owlgaze meowed to Featherpool making no move to go into the warrior's den.

"Yea, soon we may have more kits" Featherpool meowed and went into the warriors den.

Featherpool looked for her place by Iceheart but Mistyfur quickly made her place by him. He didn't even look up to her as he was engaged in a conversation with her.

"Hey Featherpool, you can have the nest next to me" Wolffang meowed, his amber eyes glowing

Featherpool nods and curls up next to the brown tom. She no longer felt awkward around him like she did when he first told her he liked her. They were able to talk normally with each other for awhile.

Soon all the warriors settled down for the night and all became quiet.

In the next half moon Snowfrost's kits all ventured out of the nursery. Whitekit, was out first, his twin sister Cloudkit was next and last was Lightkit.

Frostpaw and Firepaw were already there to see their brother and sisters. Their eyes shone with happiness.

"Hey there, I'm your big sister Firepaw" Firepaw meowed.

Lightkit's honey brown eyes were wide as she looked at her two older siblings.

"Wow, you are an apprentice, you look very strong" she squeaked.

"I can't wait to be an apprentice!" Whitekit meowed fluffing up his fur.

"I rather enjoy being a kit, apprentices have so much to learn and so much work to do" meowed Cloudkit, but her pale blue eyes sparkled just as Whitekit.

"That's true, but it's all worth it when you finally become a warrior" Frostpaw meowed

"When will you two be warriors?" Lightkit asked.

Frostpaw and Firepaw looked at each other.

"Well…it depends on our mentors, when they think we are ready" Firepaw replies.

"And of course Foxstar has to agree on rather or not an apprentice is ready to be a warrior" Frostpaw adds.

Suddenly a blue black tom walks up "Come on Frostpaw, we are on patrol with Silvercloud with Morningpaw and Mistyfur with Ripplepaw" Iceheart meowed as he walked up to his apprentice.

"Oh, are these the new kits?" he asked and looked down.

"Snowfrost told us about you, your Iceheart right?" Cloudkit mewed, eyes wide.

Iceheart chuckled and the tips of his ears burned, he didn't think Snowfrost would tell the kits about him.

"Yes, I'll be back later, I have to borrow your brother for awhile" Iceheart heads off with Frostpaw.

'_Ugh, of all she-cats I'm stuck with Ripplepaw and Mistyfur'_ he bit back a groan as he approached the camp entrance with the other she-cats.

"Are we ready to go?" Silvercloud asked and then takes the lead out of camp.

The patrol was out in the forest, the cold wind blew, carrying the leaves and ruffling their fur. Mistyfur shivered and pressed against Iceheart

"It's getting so cold out here isn't it" she meowed.

Iceheart looked at the she-cat and nods "Win…I mean leaf bare is coming soon" Iceheart comments.

Morningpaw was playing with the leaves that blew by. Her golden eyes were full of kit like joy.

"Stop being a kit, your jumping around will scare away what little prey is out here" hissed Ripplepaw.

Morningpaw stopped and looked down casted. "But it's fun…and anyway we are on a patrol, not a hunting patrol" Morningpaw replied.

"You are an apprentice not a kit, you should start acting like it" Ripplepaw comments.

"Keep it down Ripplepaw because your hissing actually scares away the prey" Mistyfur hisses at her apprentice.

Frostpaw rolled his eyes "Annoying she-cat" he muttered

Morningpaw's whiskers twitched in a silent way to show amusement. She walked up beside Frostpaw.

"Was she always this irritating?' she asked

"Always, don't worry, I like playing with the leaves, and stick with me and Firepaw and you and your brothers won't be annoyed to death by her" he meowed.

"Let's check the Shadow clan border, they been quiet for awhile" Silvercloud meowed and the patrol follows her towards Shadow clan border

Featherpool was out with Owlgaze and was close to the Shadow clan border. In an attempt to hunt they caught a vole and a mouse.

"Hold on…I heard something" Owlgaze meowed.

Featherpool halted as she heard rustling leaves and bushes and thudding of paws. She saw a mouse run across the border and to their dismay a small dark grey bushy cat cross the border and caught it and killed it.

A grey tabby came out as well followed by two other warriors.

* * *

"Good job Bushpaw" Greyclaw.

"Hey, get off of Thunder clan territory" hissed Owlgaze stepping from their place within the undergrowth.

"We do what we want" growled Greyclaw.

Before they knew it Shadow clan patrol ran across the border and attacked the two warriors. Yowling and spitting filled the air.

Panic filled Featherpool and felt a stinging sensation on her flank. She hissed and lashed out her claws but she was out numbered.'

Suddenly a loud yowl and more thudding could be heard. It was Silvercloud's patrol and the silver queen was angry not only to see Shadow clan on Thunder clan territory but to find her previous apprentice and her daughter being outnumbered.

The dark grey apprentice launched into an attack and crashed into Morningpaw and the two tussled in the leaves.

Iceheart growled and attacked Greyclaw, furry burning in his belly.

"Shadow clan retreat, come on Bushpaw!" hissed the deputy after giving Iceheart some gashes.

"Featherpool are you ok?" Frostpaw asked he walked to the fallen she-cat who was barely conscious.

"I'm such a mouse brain…I shouldn't have confronted them…oh Featherpool stay with us" Owlgaze meowed; he was also in rough shape.

"Relax…I'm…" Featherpool meowed and soon felt licks from Silvercloud all over her.

"Let's get you back to camp" Silvercloud meowed as she and Iceheart supports Featherpool.

"Silvercloud what happened?" Foxstar asked, concern written all over as he left his den.

"Featherpool and I were trying to hunt. We saw Shadow clan chase prey across the border…we confronted them…and they attacked us…and then Silvercloud's patrol came" Owlgaze meowed.

Soon Mapleleaf and Bluefeather came and took in Featherpool and Owlgaze, Morningpaw, who was the least experienced, needed some treatment.

"Ah, Iceheart, you got a nasty scratch, let me treat you" Bluefreather meowed and flicks her tail.

The tom shook his head "If it's all the same just worry about those three, they got hurt the most" he comments. He mentions the three of them but his eyes were only on Featherpool.

Mapleleaf murrowed in laughter at the sight of the worried Iceheart "Silly tom, we have plenty of supplies now come here, when Featherpool sees you she will be all the more worried about you" meowed the experienced medicine cat and patches him up with cobwebs.

By then word around camp had spread and murmurs were all that could be heard from inside the den. All that could be heard was "All cats old enough to catch their own prey join for a clan meeting"

"That's Foxstar, I take it you will stay with Featherpool, if anything happens come get me or Mapleleaf" Bluefeather meowed once her mentor stepped out of the den.

Iceheart looked at the she-cat and licks her ruffled fur gently, recalling this had happened before only instead of Owlgaze it was with Nightwing.

"I promised I would protect you…I'm sorry" he murmured softly and lays next to the silver she-cat.

Outside Foxstar stood on high ledge his eyes set on his clan. "As you all know, Shadow clan was found chasing prey across our border" Foxstar began.

Yowls were filled across camp Lightkit, Cloudkit and Whitekit stood by Snowfrost who hissed softly and turned to Flamepelt.

"I say we attack Thunder clan and teach them a lesson!" it was Blackpelt, the deputy was loyal but was sometimes too willing for a fight.

This times yowls of agreement came from the clan, Rocketfoot and Shadowfang being the loudest.

"All they do is cause trouble for everyone!" Rainingsky yowls.

"Silence! We will not attack Shadow clan. Leaf bare is approaching; we all need to be strong to survive it. All our energy needs to be towards hunting and providing enough food for our Queens, kits, and elders. We won't go looking for a fight" Foxstar meows and looks directly at his deputy.

"We will _not_ harm Shadow clan" he gave the deputy a firm look. "That is all" he added and everyone broke off.

"Frostpaw are you okay?" It was Firepaw who pressed against the white tom.

"I'm fine, I just helped out Morningpaw, but I failed, she was battered pretty bad, she is a new apprentice" he meowed glancing at the medicine cat's den.

The sun was falling and soon everyone headed to their nest, all accept Iceheart who insisted on staying with Featherpool oblivious to the amused look on Morningpaw's and Owlgaze's face.

"Relax Iceheart I'll be fine, go and rest up" Featherpool meowed calmly.

"Are you sure? I don't mind staying here" he replies.

"Don't smoother her Iceheart go back to the warrior's den already" Bluefeather meowed.

A moment of grumbling Iceheart padded out of the medicine cat den after saying goodnight to everyone.

"Wow, I didn't know Iceheart is so caring…I always thought he was a mean tom who didn't care about any of us" Morningpaw meowed.

"He has a soft spot for Featherpool" Bluefeather meowed making the silver she-cat flush.

"Only because I am nice to him, I think he cares for all those who are nice to him, like you and Mapleleaf" Featherpool meowed to Bluefeather to take some of the heat off her.

"I think he's nice Morningpaw, everyone else is just mean to him because he's not from Thunder clan he's kind of like how Rocketfoot was to us in the apprentice den, right Featherpool?" Owlgaze meowed looking from the apprentice to the warrior.

"Yes he was very annoying and mean and one of us could tolerate him. But now he's better and I like him now" she meowed.

"Alright you kits stop mewling and get some rest" Mapleleaf purred to them in her joking way.

"Alright you old fur ball we are going to bed. Night you three, rest up so you guys will be fit in no time" Bluefeather meowed.

_**Featherpool was walking in the forest the sun beaming through the trees so its light shinned through so the trees in spots landing on her and the forest floor.**_

"_**Featherpool.."**_

"_**Iceheart?" Featherpool looked surprised to see him but flushed hotly how she saw the light beaming down on him making his icy eyes glow.**_

_**They walked to each other and she found herself purring and nuzzling him and was overwhelmed with happiness to know he was returning her affection.**_

"_**Featherpool…I…" Iceheart stepped back to look at her in the eyes.**_

"_**Yes Iceheart?" she asked wondering what he wanted to say.**_

"_**Featherpool I l-"**_

_**He was interrupted by a cold mist that surrounded him and it took the form of a cat and by the figure it was a she-cat.**_

"_**Come with me" the misty cat purred softly and flicked her tail under Iceheart's chin. His eyes became dull and he follows the misty cat.**_

"_**No Iceheart come back!" Featherpool went to chase him but he was gone as the mist cleared leaving her feeling alone and confused.**_

"_**He left you alone Featherpool… I'm here for you" meowed a voice**_

"_**Wolffang?" Featherpool meowed softly realizing how glad she was to see the brown tom and was wrapped in warm brown fur and was comforted by his warm amber gaze and she saw nothing else.**_

"_**Beware of the mist and wolf" came a faded voice as the forest and Wolffang started to vanish.**_

Featherpool woke up feeling disturbed and confused she wasn't sure what Iceheart wanted to say and why he went off into the mist. _'And what is with Wolffang showing up when I needed him' _she looked around to see Morningpaw and Owlgaze asleep and yawned before giving a painful stretch.

"Morning Featherpool, looks like you get to get some fresh kill all to yourself" Bluefeather meowed and gave Featherpool a mouse.

"Thank you so much. I feel bad eating it alone" Featherpool meowed looked at the sleeping Owlgaze and Morningpaw.

"Early cat catches the prey, well gets the fresh kill. No harm done they will have to share later" she said and goes into her nest. "By the way Mapleleaf said it is ok for you to walk around a little, I know Silvercloud and Greystreak was worried for you" the blue apprentice meows before curling up.

Featherpool eats her fresh kill and with a light hiss got up from her next she really felt sore and but it didn't stop her from licking down the fur that wasn't covered in herbs and cobwebs. Getting up she walks out into camp to see a few cats walking around but was so amused by the kits that were playing.

Firepaw was already playing with her siblings, trying to teach them how to do the crouch.

"You crouch down on your paws like this" Firepaw meowed and dropped into a flawless hunter's crouch all weight supported evenly.

The kits were all too eager to try out this so they copied their sister.

"Eep…I can't do it" Lightkit whined when she fell over.

"It's ok you aren't strong enough yet" Firepaw reassured her sister and nudged Lightkit off the ground.

"Is this is?" Whitekit asked

"Yea what about me?" Cloudkit meowed trying very hard to do it right.

"Not quite, Whitekit you are leaning too much, Cloudkit you look like you going to fall over any minute" meowed the flame colored she-cat.

"Careful Firepaw, they are young" Foxstar came from behind.

"Sorry Foxstar" Firepaw mewed and dipped her head.

Soon all the other cats started to emerge out of their dens and started to talk and chat.

"Wolffang, take some cats out for morning patrol. Swiftwind, take a few out for a hunting patrol it's time to restock on the fresh kill pile" Blackpelt meowed to the clan getting everyone into action.

Wolffang went off with Firepaw, Stormpelt, and Shadowfang to go on patrol and Swiftwind chose Rocketfoot, Brightcloud, Thornclaw and Darkpelt out for the hunting patrol.

"What a chilly morning" Brightcloud mewed as the wind blew.

"Then we better get a move on, that means the prey will want to stay in their nest" Swiftwind comments to the she-cat sniffing around for any prey.

"I'm so in the mood for clan gossip" Brightcloud mewed.

"Aren't you always, you might as well be an elder" Thornclaw meowed gruffly

"Put a mouse in it you old fur ball" Brightcloud hissed and playfully swatted the older tom.

"Well for one thing all you she-cats are really starting to like that fox dung Iceheart" Thornclaw growled.

"Don't get me started with our younger warriors who were apprentices when he arrived" Swiftwind chimed in.

Darkpelt ran off to chase after a vole and returned a moment later.

"I swear he's no good, he'll turn on us for sure" Thornclaw hissed.

"I think he's ok, I mean he risked his life in that storm for the apprentices during the green-leaf…not to mention he saved me and helped many others with one of those border battles with Shadow clan. He works hard" Brightcloud meowed.

"See, he has you she-cats in his paws, next thing you will all line up to have his kits" Darkpelt meowed.

"I actually agree, he maybe a jerk but he still defends the clan well. I don't like him, but he's earned my respect" Swiftwind meowed which caused Darkpelt and Thornclaw to snort.

"And what is that that young Mistyfur flaunting with all the toms in the clan considering all clan members have a mate. There are plenty toms like Owlgaze and Rocketfoot " Brightcloud meowed.

"Hey don't forget Swiftwind he is mateless" Darkpelt comments making the black and white tom flush.

"And I think she is rather fetching for a young she-cat" Thornclaw meows.

"Down you old tom" Brightcloud hissed.

"And she's doing no harm, I'm loyal to Sandwhisker"

"Oh please I saw you. You glad Sandwhisker didn't claw your face, just don't expect any more kits. I'm so glad Blackpelt is so loyal to me. I been watching him the moment I got a hunch about that she-cat and he didn't look at her like the other toms" Brightcloud squealed excitedly.

"All is quiet, Shadow clan isn't causing any trouble" Wolffang meowed as they patrolled the territory.

Firepaw crouched low instantly, she saw a mouse and crept up on it and in a flash of ginger she caught the mouse and killed it.

"Very impressive, I say it's nearly time to end her apprenticeship, she is trained well and a fabulous hunter" Stormpelt praised and Firepaw beamed with pride.

"Thank you Stormpelt" Firepaw meowed.

"Yes, and she's is outgrowing the apprentices now, it's about time we get another assessment in don't you think?" Shadowfang gruffly chimed in.

"I'll assess her later, I want to be sure she's absolutely ready, she is my first apprentice" Wolffang mewed he respected both Stormpelt and Shadowfang but he wants to see for himself if she's fit to be a warrior now or not.

'_Wow, Stormpelt actually praised me! I must be doing a good job, I wonder if Frostpaw is getting close to being a warrior or not'_ Firepaw had an extra energy in her step, her eyes shimmering blue and green in the light.

When they arrived at camp the hunting patrol came back and was putting their catches into the pile. It wasn't much but it was something. Shadowfang instantly went to Nightwing and all his walls fell as he purred and groomed his mate.

Wolffang went up to Foxstar "Foxstar…" Wolffang meowed feeling uneasy as he never had to do this before.

The dark ginger tom turned his head towards the brown tom. "Hello Wolffang, can I help you with something?" asked Foxstar.

Wolffang shuffled his paws but gathered his courage to look at Foxstar. "I want to assess Firepaw, I think she could be ready to be a warrior" Wolffang explained

"Thunder clan can use more warriors, it won't be much longer before we get more elders" Foxstar murmured and he nods his head. "Okay I will personally asses her, I will also ask Iceheart is he ready to assess Frostpaw as you both are new mentors"

Wolffang wasn't happy about dealing with Iceheart at all but he didn't dare show it. "Alright Foxstar, may I ask when?"

Fosstar stood up to stretch "We start now, by sun down it will be determined who is made a warrior" Foxstar meowed.

Featherpool was talking with Iceheart very happy he had just turned down Mistyfur's invitation to hunt with her. _'Why do I care? Is it because of that dream I had…is Mistyfur kind of looks like the cat from my dream, the mist shaped cat could have meant her that she would take Iceheart away'_ she flushed at the thought. _'What am I saying, Iceheart isn't mine…'_

"It was the biggest mouse I ever seen and just before I could grab it that lousy brother of you snagged it, I mean I like you but your brother is just ridiculous and then he taunts me with it. Like some kit" Iceheart meows to Featherpool about what he had done during the course of the morning.

"Greystreak thinks like Thornclaw because it's his mentor that's all" Featherpool meowed and flicks her tail on his shoulder in a kind gesture.

"So how are you feeling?" he asks her

"I'm fine Iceheart, you asked that already, besides it won't be long before I'm back out there" Featherpool meowed.

Suddenly Foxstar and Wolffang walked up to them, Wolffang's eyes only saw Featherpool. The silver warrior flicks her tail in greeting. "Hello Foxstar, Wolffang" Featherpool meowed.

"Hello young Featherpool, how are your injures?" Foxstar asked with obvious concern.

Featherpool flushed thinking it was nice of her leader to be worried "I'm doing ok Foxstar, those lousy Shadow clan can't take me out"

"That's good, you had Silvercloud worried. Now Iceheart I have come to you so that the three of us could assess your apprentices, it's about time we get more warriors and make room for the next apprentices" Foxstar meowed shifting from Featherpool to Iceheart.

"I do think Frostpaw is ready to become a warrior. Alright I'll go get Frostpaw" Iceheart meowed getting to his paws.

"No one tell them it is their assessment to be warriors just tell them we are going to train" Foxstar meowed and heads towards the entrance.

"I'm so excited for Frostpaw and Firepaw" Featherpool purrs.

"Don't tell anyone" Wolffang meowed and the two toms walk away.

"I can't believe Foxstar is coming with us" Firepaw meowed as she walked in the forest.

"Yes, Foxstar often comes to watch the progress of apprentices" Wolffang meows.

Frostpaw assumed it must be their final assessment but he didn't dare get too excited or hint it to Firepaw.

"Okay Frostpaw, today I will set you lose to hunt on your own" meowed Iceheart

"Same for you Firepaw" Wolffang meowed.

"Alright, come on Firepaw" Frostpaw meowed and walks off with his sister leaving the mentors and Foxstar to figure out a plan.

"I'm pretty sure they will stick together for awhile. So I'll scout ahead of them while you two follow from behind in case they do split up" Foxstar meowed and went ahead so he could get a side view.

"Okay Firepaw I can be sure our mentors and Foxstar are watching us, so let's do our best" Frostpaw meowed.

A mouse scurries by and Frostpaw leaps into action before Firepaw could even drop into a hunters crouch. Frostpaw hooked his prey with his claws and did the final blow.

"Wow, that was fast" Firepaw meowed.

"With Iceheart as my mentor he taught me you have to be fast, you can't afford to let prey get away" he meowed and bury his prey for later.

"Wow, having a loner for a mentor must have its perks" Firepaw meowed slightly envious.

"I guess so. But come on and let's catch some more prey" Frostpaw meowed.

A squirrel and a vole later and the apprentices was still looking for more prey to catch. Suddenly a bird landed on the forest floor to collect seeds the squirrels and mice could have misised.

Frostpaw took this chance and crouched down and was moving slowly towards his prey. But before he could leap into action Firepaw stepped on a twig and the bird started flapping it's wings to take off.

Frostpaw hissed and ran to try and catch it so it won't signal danger to the other animals of the forest. He took a giant leap and grabbed the bird's wing and killed it before it could make a distress call.

"Darn it Firepaw I could have lost this catch, be more careful" Frostpaw hissed

"Sorry, I was trying to move to hide so it wouldn't see me" Firepaw hissed, her fur prickling in defense.

"I'll go on and catch more prey on my own " Firepaw went her own way.

"Finally, now I can catch prey better without worrying about her messing it up" Frostpaw meowed and went another way.

"Frostpaw, you have learned well. Now, I challenge you to a battle" Iceheart meowed as he appeared from the bushes.

Frostpaw leaps at Iceheart who jumps over him and quickly twists around and scratch at his flanks.

"Ouch! We are using claws?" Frostpaw asked

"Loners never fight with sheathed claws, for the sake of clan rules, blood won't be drawn" Iceheart meowed showing his claws slightly unsheathed.

For awhile Frostpaw and Icheart had fought, when it was over Iceheart panted, the battle making him tired. Frostpaw stood panting as well, his flank and legs burned from the light scratches that were given.

"Great job Frostpaw, though Icehaert I don't agree with the method of using claws even if it's only a little" Foxstar appears.

"It's okay Foxstar, I don't mind, I want to be a tough and strong warrior who is willing to take any pain for the sake of my clan" Frostpaw meowed jumping to Iceheart's defense.

"Still, leaf bare is on its way, I can't have any strong warriors and apprentices injured from training. But congratulations Frostpaw, at sun down you will be a warrior" Foxstar meowed.

The white apprentice could barely hold his yowl of triumph.

"Head back to camp and I'll talk with you later" Foxstar meows and goes off to check on Firepaw's progress.

"I knew this was out assessment, I hope Firepaw passes" Frostpaw meowed as he walks back with Iceheart.

"I'm sure she is if she's as strong and determined as you are" Iceheart meowed.

With Wolffang and Firepaw the batter just begun and Wolffang has the upperhand as he pinned her to the ground.

"Ughh..arrgg" Firepaw squirmed under Wolffang's weight.

"First rule when fighting a bigger opponent; never let them pin you down" Wolffang told her.

Firepaw managed to wiggled from under him and tackles him into the leaves and they tussle for awhile longer.

"I've seen enough" Foxstar meowed as he approached them.

"Judging by what I've seen and comparing you to your brother I say you are not quite ready to be a warrior" Foxstar meowed.

"What? I am ready. I've been training as long as he had" she exclaimed as Wolffang held his head down in shame.

"I'm sorry Firepaw, I haven't been focused on your training" Wolffang murmured remembering all the times he went off with Featherpool.

"You did catch the most prey in the hunting part but you made mistakes, including nearly costing Frostpaw his catch. You have to be quick and catch prey, especially during leaf fall. During the battle you kept getting yourself in tight spots, yes you got out of them but what if it was a real battle, you would have been killed" Foxstar meows.

"I can be a warrior, I just messed up a little. I am just as good as Frostpaw" Firepaw insisted.

Foxstar looked into Firepaw's blue green eyes and saw the determination buring within her. He nods. "I see you are determined, I think you can be a good warrior. Well let 's get back to camp" Foxstar meowed and leads them back to camp.

"Wow, such high praises from Foxstar, Frostpaw I'm jealous, I didn't have Foxstar himself come to assess my training" Featherpool meowed.

The white apprentice flushed hotly and glanced away from her admiring gaze. "It's no big deal, maybe because you have such an experienced warrior as your mentor. I mean Iceheart just came into Thunder clan not long ago and I'm his first apprentice" Frostpaw meowed.

Iceheart chuckled "Well, I'm glad my first apprentice was successful" Iceheart meowed.

"I wonder what you name would be..hmm Frostpelt?" Featherpool meowed.

"I like Frostheart" Frostpaw meowed

"Aww, trying to be like me?" Iceheart meowed which made Frostpaw hiss and turned away.

"As if, I like the name that's all"

"Well we will figure it out when Foxstar comes back" Featherpool meows.

Before long Foxstar came back with Wolffang and Firepaw. The ginger apprentice walked up to Frostpaw.

"Hey, did you pass?" Frostpaw asked

"No, because you practically outshined me" Firepaw hissed

"What are you saying? I'm only doing my very best so I can be a warrior like Iceheart" Frostpaw meowed.

"I wanted to be a warrior to and be the best I can be, but he saw my slip up when you where hunting and I made an error when I was fighting Wolffang" Firepaw meowed.

"It's okay, some apprentices become warriors at their own pace" Featherpool meowed.

"I would have been one now had it not been for you Feahterpool, if Wolffang wasn't so busy fawning over you and put in as much time trying to get your attention as training me I would have been caught up with Frostpaw" Firepaw hissed and just walked off into the apprentice den.

Frostpaw sighed and shook his head "I can't help it if I have Iceheart for a mentor" Frostpaw meowed.

"I feel bad for her…she will have to work harder" Featherpool meowed.

Frostpaw flushed when Featherpool starts grooming him "H-hey…" he meowed

"Just grooming you for your warrior ceremony, it's a shame your white pelt is kept dirty all the time" she meowed.

As soon as she finished Foxstar got onto high ledge

"All cats old enough to catch their own prey gather under the high ledge for a clan meeting"

"It's starting" Featherpool mewed excitedly.

"It's time to grant another young apprentice into warrior ship, Frostpaw step forward" Foxstar began much to Snowfrost and Flamepelt's surprise as the white tom stood forward.

"I call upon Star clan to look down upon this apprentice, he has trained hard to understand the ways of your noble code and I commend him as a warrior. Frostpaw do you promise to uphold the warrior code even at the cost of your life?" meowed Foxstar.

Frostpaw tood up straight and tall he was calm but his blue eyes sparkled in excitement.

"I do" he meowed

"Then by the power of Star clan I give you your warrior name, Frostpaw, from this day forth you will be known as Frostclaw, Star clan honors your strength and courage and Thunder clan welcomes you as a warrior" Foxstar meows, finishing the ceremony.

"Frostclaw!, Frostclaw!" Featherpool chanted loudly and the clan followed

Frostclaw held his head high and looked at his clan and his eyes met Featherpool. _'I'm a warrior like you now'_ he was happy to be with Featherpool more.

"Remember to guard camp" Foxstar meowed before walking off.

"This is wonderful, my son is a warrior" Flamepelt meowed

"Yay, big brother is a warrior" Whitekit mewed

"You are amazing" Cloudkit mewed as well, her eyes sparkling

"But what about my Firepaw?" Snwofrost mewed

"Um…it's my fault… I failed her and you guys as a mentor…Foxstar wasn't impressed with her skills yet. He did say she had potential" Wolffang meowed as he walked up to them.

"Don't worry, apprentices aren't always ready" Flamepelt meowed.

"I failed her…now she isn't a warrior with her brother" Wolffang meowed and padded away to sulk.

"Firepaw hates me…" Frostclaw meowed

"I'll talk to her, don't let it ruin your day Frostclaw, you only become a warrior once so enjoy this feeling" Snowfrost meowed and turned to Featherpool.

"I know you are still injured but would you mind keeping the kits company while I talk to her" Snowfrost asked.

"Of course, come on kits" Featherpool stood on her paws and lead them back to the nursery.

Firepaw was out alone and just hissed at the thought, she should have been happy for Frostclaw but she was upset she didn't get to be a warrior.

"Firepaw, I wish you stop acting like a kit and be happy for your brother" Snowfrost meowed gently as she approached her daughter.

"But Snowfrost Foxstar just chose my brother over me and pretty much just told me I'm not good enough yet. I worked hard, I even trained alone because my mentor was too busy chasing after a cat who doesn't like him" Firepaw meowed, her eyes narrowing as she looked away from her mother as hot tears streaked down her face.

"I wanted to be made a warrior with him, I wanted to be with Greystreak" she meowed but realized to late what she said and clamped her mouth shut and her pelt burned as her mother murrowed in laughter.

"My daughter likes a tom, is that Featherpool's brother, aww my kit is growing up" Snowfrost purred.

"Oh I remember when I fell in love with your father. I was an apprentice back then and he was just becoming a warrior…oh to be young and in love…" Snowfrosts' eyes glazed over before snapping back to reality.

"Foxstar just doesn't want to make apprentices who aren't ready into warriors, I personally don't want you to be a warrior if you not fully ready. Don't worry, every apprentice doesn't become warriors at the same time, I promise your turn will come" Snowfrost told her daughter and lick between her ears.

"Ok…I'll wait…" Firepaw stood on her paws and walked back to camp passing by the white warrior himself.

She looked to the cats getting back into their dens and saw Greystreak head into the den with Mouseflight and Rocketfoot.

"Greystreak…I should be in there…" Firepaw's ears dropped as she turned and walked into the apprentice den.

"Hey Firepaw" Brownpaw greeted.

"Hey Firepaw" Morningpaw mewed as the fire colored apprentice took a seat in her nest.

"Heh, I see you didn't become a warrior with your brother. You must have been lacking in your skills. At this rate Brownpaw and I will be warriors before you" Ripplepaw sneered.

In a flash Firepaw pinned Ripplepaw to the ground and bared her fangs. "I may not have been ready to be a warrior but I sure know I can claw your tail Ripplepaw. Just try me, any punishment will be worth clawing you to shreds" Firepaw hissed and dug her claws into the gray tabby's skin.

"Ahh…get off Firepaw" Ripplepaw hissed but before she could yowl for help Tigerpaw and Brownpaw dragged the ginger apprentice from Ripplepaw.

"Stop it! I don't want any more trouble. I just want some sleep" Tigerpaw meowed.

"Ripplepaw, all you do is come in and cause trouble for everyone who is here. I can't keep defending you when I know you are wrong. Next time I will just let whoever you tick off claw your face" Brownpaw hissed at his sister.

Ripplepaw was taken aback and sighed "I didn't know you felt that way…" Ripplepaw took her nest and dragged it away from Brownpaw into a corner by herself.

Firepaw thought it served her right. She was annoying in the nursery and she was annoying now. She curled up in her nest and closed her eyes.


End file.
